Generational Gap
by MetaDash
Summary: In which the 2nd gen units of Fire Emblem Fates exist, but in different circumstances in alternate realities. A small-scope series, focusing on each child. Alternates between male and female Corrin. FE14, AU, potential spoilers for all three paths. Each chapter is intended to be taken individually.
1. Midori

**Author's note: I can't help, inspiration has struck!**

 **Chapter 1 – Midori**

"Goodness…."

It was yet another Faceless attack, it seems. At this point, every Hoshidan far and wide knew of the abominations Nohr's mages would send in to attack the country. With no real *soul* to speak of, they were immune to the Queen's relaxing barrier.

They were monsters, in every sense of the word. And now, another village fell.

"This looks bad."

The missing son to the Queen, Corrin, looked at his traveling companion, the calm and serious Kaze. The latter kept a neutral stare on the wreckage. He had to be ready for any orders his way.

"Shall we look for survivors…..milord?"

"Yeah, let's go! Gods…"

The manakete prince lifted up a few boards of rubble, wincing at the bloodied corpse that met his red eyes. He really wished someone strong, like his brother Ryoma or sister Hinoka…could be here for extra support. Luckily Kaze caught the hint and lowered the pile.

"Allow me, Lord Corrin."

Kaze dashed up the tree and landed on the highest branch, looking over the village. It was no bigger than the farm girl Mozu's, but the sight was still horrific to witness.

"Oh no….."

"What is it, Kaze?"

The green-haired ninja jumped down and dashed over to another rubble pile, and Corrin understood immediately. Two small feet – both bloodied – were sticking out.

"Don't tell me…."

Kaze lifted up some of the debris, and winced harder than Corrin did seconds earlier. A small girl, no older than 9 or 10, was unconscious. Her head had a nasty wound, and the blood was staining the hair she kept in two neat pigtails.

"….."

In the distance, his astute ears picked up the sound of his master emptying his breakfast onto the ground. Poor lad had spent most of his years locked up, away from the horrors.

Kaze removed his scarf and used it to wiped some of the blood. He picked the girl up – no lighter than a crate – and cradled her in his arms.

"….."

"K-Kaze…..we have to-"

"-I know, Lord Corrin."

He put a gloved hand to the girl's forehead, stroking it gently.

"I know."

* * *

"How is she?"

Yukimura, the country's tactician, grimaced slightly at the question.

"She's….stable, milord. Heaven help me, I think Princess Sakura almost had a heart attack treating the girl….she's younger than she is! Such savagery by those Nohrian demons…."

Corrin didn't have a reply, but Kaze merely crossed his arms. Unlike his twin, he had a more open mind about their rival country.

"Is….she conscious?"

And currently, he was just as worried about the girl as the prince.

"Not at the moment, but-"

"U-Um." Princess Sakura peeked out of the infirmary, eyes slightly bloodshot. "W-Would….you all like to….um well…..she's c-conscious…"

Kaze and Corrin ran into the room. The girl was sitting upright in her bed.

"Hello!"

And her smile seemed so earnest, so genuine. Wasn't she aware of where she was, and how she got there?

"H-Hello." Corrin said, Sakura hiding behind her brother. "I'm Prince Corrin of Hoshido….and this is my sister, Sakura."

"Oh the royal family!" The girl bowed her head. "What an honor!"

 _She seems so well-spoken and well-mannered….but she was in a horrible accident._ Kaze thought. _Something is amiss…_

"Yeah." Corrin said. "Umm…..do you remember anything?"

The girl thought for a few minutes, while Sakura hastily adjusted her pillow.

"Well…..not really."

"What about your name?" Kaze asked softly. "We found you….outside of these walls."

"My….name?" The girl frowned, and it almost broke the hearts of the room's occuptants. "I…..don't have one of those. I…..who _am_ I, again?"

Sakura gasped, and Kaze closed his eyes.

"…I see."

"We'll have to give her time." Corrin whispered. "Maybe she'll remember."

* * *

Hours turned into days, and the days turned into one week. Sadly….the girl was not remembering anything of her past life. Nothing about her family, nothing about her friends….did she really have anything before the attack?

"Hey! It's your move, Mr. Kaze."

Kaze was snapped out of his thoughts; the two were playing a game of shogi in what was now the girl's extended-stay-room. He wanted to help in her recovery. No, he _needed_ to help her. With such an innocent soul….

"Okay, now it's your move." He smiled, after moving his piece. His eyes drifted to her nightstand. "Hmm…I see you've been sneaking books from the library?"

"I'm s-sorry!" The girl bowed her head. "But Mr. Yukimura said if I wanted to learn more about the herbs in the Mokushu region…."

"You certainly love reading about herbs."

"They're so fascinating, aren't they?" The girl smiled. "I….actually want to be a botanist when I get older."

"I think botanists need a proper name first."

Although Kaze's smile faded when he saw the girl wasn't smiling back. In fact, she looked almost contemplative.

"I'm sorry…..I forgot that-"

"No, you're right! If I can't remember anything….I need a new name!"

"…are you certain?"

"Yeah!" The girl said, moving her piece again. "I don't want to be known as the Nameless Botanist! You said your brother was named after your father, Mr. Kaze?"

 _She's so vibrant, even in these circumstances._

"….that's right. Saizo was named after Father, who got his name from his father. I think he would object if you called yourself the 6th Saizo."

The girl giggled.

"No, no….I want _you_ to name _me_!"

Kaze almost dropped his piece.

"…..pardon?"

"Yeah. Lord Corrin said you were the one who found me. You brought me back to the castle and….well, you saved my life." The girl said, eyes filled with appreciation. "Thank you….Mr. Kaze."

"….."

The ninja set his piece down.

"I…..I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that, to be honest. You….your family…."

The girl hummed and moved her piece.

"You're right…..but I….can't remember anything. Just the things that I know, like herbs or studying. Maybe I was alone."

"…"

"….so how about it, Mr. Kaze? At least for now, so people can know who I am!"

Kaze couldn't help but crack a smile again.

"Well….if you insist. You….actually have the same hair color I do. So…..how about Midori? It means "green"."

Midori giggled.

"I love it!"

* * *

Now the week had turned into a month. Midori was well enough to walk around on her own, but her life's memories…..hadn't returned. Not that had stopped her enthusiasm or fondness for her new "father".

"Come, Midori. It's this way."

She staggered behind the ninja, carefully holding her books.

"C-Coming! I was just finishing this chapter…."

In her hand was also a four-leafed clover. The two were walking together through the forest, towards a very special site. The same site that Ryoma and a few soldiers spent cleaning up and making a proper memorial.

"….here it is."

Gravestones for the fallen. No debris was around, and Sakura and Azama had blessed the area with some holy water from the temple.

"….."

Midori and Kaze walked to the row of graves, and the girl held out the clover. She looked up.

"S-Should….I say something?"

"Only if you want to."

"…."

The girl didn't look very comfortable now. She did, however, set the clover on the middle grave, and bowed her head accordingly, Kaze following suit.

"….."

"Mr. Kaze?"

"Yes, Midori?"

"….."

"Are you okay, Midori?"

The girl was too busy burying her head into his scarf to really reply. All the same, Kaze closed his eyes and rubbed her moss-colored locks.

 **FIN**

 **Author's notes: Hullo again. The idea for this fic is simple - drabble-esque alternate headcanons to explain 2nd gen units of Fire Emblem Fates. I'll be doing every child, trying to keep it at equal length. And they don't have to still be related to the 1st gen unit!**

 **Kana and Shigure are last (I have a specific idea for them), so stay tuned to who's next.**


	2. Percy

**Review Time:**

 **Anon-san: Thanks! I'm glad you liked my idea...I was mixed on the children myself, but I've come to really love a lot of them, especially Selkie, Velouria, and Midori. In a vacuum, they can be quite charming!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Percy**

"Come, Effie! We mustn't keep our lady waiting!"

Arthur was a simple man with one very simple goal: to deliver justice, truth, and the Nohrian way across the land! Everything he did and anything he did was to help his liege, but also….to make the world a better place, one step at a time!

"Arthur…." His companion, an armored knight with pink armor, frowned at the pacing of his walk. "Are you _sure_ you know where it is?"

"But of course, my partner in heroism! As Lady Elise's elite bodyguards, I would fail at my duty if I didn't know what makes her happy!"

"We're her only bodyguards…." Effie muttered.

"Ah ha!"

Arthur and Effie both came from the slums of the country, but Elise found them both, and naturally she was extremely captivated by them.

"We have arrived!"

The fighter stepped into the shop and slammed his money down on the counter.

"Good day, humble shopkeep! I require those strawberry tarts in the casing, right there! It is a royal emergency!"

"Huh? Oh…..I'm sorry, but a customer ordered those." The baker replied.

Arthur looked dismayed.

"Curses…..this horrible luck….!" He tapped the counter with his fist. "Lady Elise….forgive me…I have failed in my quest for the desired desserts….!"

"Oh, you're the lady that came in the other day!" The baker said, looking at Effie. "Is…he with you?"

"Yep."

"EFFIE!" Arthur's smile sprung back to his face in an instant. "You're a genius! Securing the tarts so no heathen could steal them from our cherished princess!"

"It was nothing." Effie said, blushing slightly. "Anything for Lady Elise."

Minutes later, the two exited the shop, Arthur clutching the bag like it was made of radioactive gold.

"Okay, Effie! I propose we take Second Street en route back to the castle! It'll allow us to get back to Lady Elise posthaste!"

"Um….are you sure? That's a busy street this time of day…."

"Which is why we SPRINT!"

The warrior of justice dashed down the right road, shouting declarations for his master.

"ARTHUR!"

 _Don't worry, Lady Elise! A hero's work always comes to fruition!_

"Excuse me…."

Arthur stopped, catching an eye of an elderly woman.

"Good day, ma'am! Do you need some assistance?"

"Yes, please! Could you help me with some directions…I…..I'm trying to find Dia…." She said, glancing at her map.

"Let us see….." Arthur set the tarts down and looked on with her. "We're currently in Windmire. So what you must do is take a right and…."

"Arthur!" Effie had caught up to him. "What did we say about going off on your own? You know you have the worst luck!"

"Nonsense, Effie! I am confident we can…" He glanced down and saw that the tarts were currently…. _missing._

"…"

"…."

"Oh! I got it now. Thank you, sonny!"

"GREAT GARON'S GHOST!" Arthur shouted. "THIEVERY IS AFOOT!" He began his mad dash once more. "STOP, VILLAIN!"

"Arthur!" Effie sighed. "I'd better get a different dessert….."

XXXX

The sound of footsteps lured the fighter into a backalley.

"Reveal yourself, you fiend! No one shall take what belongs to my princess!"

But his anger made way to shock when he saw it was a small boy, with dirty blonde hair….clutching the bag tightly.

"No way! I found this first!"

"You….."

"What? I'm not scared of you royal guards!" The boy shouted, although it was half-hearted as best. "If you want to arrest me…fine!"

Arthur watched him take the tarts out and shove them into his mouth.

"But I'm destroying the evidence!"

"….."

"Mphphphp?" He shouted, as if to suggest he had no reply of his own.

But Arthur didn't say anything. He stepped over to the boy, devoid of his usual jolly expression….and handed him the last of his money.

"H-Huh?" The boy swallowed. "What is this…?"

"….take it." Arthur said. "You're clearly hungry…..and for that, I must apologize."

"W-What? But I ate the tarts! Aren't I in trouble?"

"Trouble? Had I known…..I would've brought a full course meal for you instead."

Percy gasped.

* * *

"Hmmm….."

Another day, another mission for Arthur. The fighter was scanning a list of items Lady Camilla had drafted for him for Elise's birthday. Effie had her own list, and the two had no time to waste!

"Some confetti….hmm….I think it's over this way…."

But he stepped on some dog poop.

"Fiddlesticks! If only milady was here….she usually drives away this rotten luck….." Arthur muttered, scraping it off with a stick. His heroic ears caught the angry shouts of a shopkeeper.

"Shoo, you street rat!"

"What seems to be the problem, citizen?"

The jeweler gasped. "You're one of the royal retainers! Quickly! That child was looting through my garbage!"

Arthur turned, and there was the same kid.

"Wait!"

"Oh no!"

He cornered Percy into the same alleyway.

"Child….no, what was your name? Percy! Didn't we have a talk about stealing the other day? I mean, garbage or not….it still belongs to…"

A bunch of gold coins and brittle jewels were shoved into his hands.

"…?"

"There! We're square, mister! I always repay my debts!"

"…."

Arthur handed the pile back to the boy.

"Debt? You are mistaken, child. I gave that money to you so you could feed yourself!"

"But….it belonged to you. Why give it to a….street rat like me?"

His blue eyes were starting to get wet with tears. Arthur crouched down and put an arm across the boy's shoulder.

"Because…I always help those in need. Be they poor, be they old…be they young, or be they rich. That is the Nohrian way!"

"W-Why? You're a guard to the princess, right? Why waste your time with commoners like….m-me?"

Arthur smiled.

"I….was once in your position, Percy. I…grew up in the slums, just like you. But I strove to make the most of it….and I'll forget the day I met Lady Elise. She….was the light in the darkness. The key to advance! To unlock my true potential as a hero!"

"Hero? But you don't have a shield…or sword….or one of those cool headbands…."

"Um, I think you're taking it too literally, son." The fighter said. "Tell you what….I think I'm going to take you under my wing."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way!"

He stood up and held out a hand.

"Every hero needs a sidekick. What do you say?"

"…"

Percy smiled and took his hand.

He was feeling lucky today.

* * *

"LADY ELISE!"

The youngest princess of Nohr looked down from her position on the balcony. She was finishing her violin practice for the day.

"WE'RE BACK!" Her three crimefighters of justice shouted. Percy was on Arthur's back, with Effie trailing behind.

"Oh! Welcome back, you guys!" She giggled.

"NOW! EFFIE! GET INTO POSITION!"

The two fighters moved to the side to let Effie pass, and she stopped in front of the wall, bending down. Arthur jumped onto her shield with grace, and she used her powerful muscles to propel him upward.

"Okay, Percy! I'm COUNTING ON YOU!"

Arthur used his momentum to throw the boy into the balcony, right in front of Elise. He panted and handed the bag to her.

"Your tarts, milady!"

"Oh wow, thanks!" Elise said. "That's a cool mask you have, Percy!"

"Please, milady, there is no need to thank me! A hero's work….always comes to fruition."

"Oooh I just remembered. You said you wanted a mount of justice, right?"

Percy gasped. "You trained a demon from the depths of Hell to do good?!"

"Nnnnope! Effie, Arthur, and I saved up some money to get you a birthday present!"

"My birthday? But…..I don't have one…."

A wyvern with kind red eyes flocked to the balcony, bowing its head at the princess. It even had a mask of its own!

"Don't be silly! The day Arthur brought you back to the castle….in fact, he was the one who picked the wyvern out for you!"

The wyvern and Percy both looked down, only to see Arthur lying face down in the dirt. (He missed Effie's catch by quite a distance.) The hero gave a thumbs-up.

"For me….?"

"Yep! What did he say, Effie?" Elise called down.

Effie smiled and pulled Arthur up.

"Every hero…needs a sidekick."

Percy looked to the wyvern, named Ace, who nudged his face happily.

"Wow…he's so cool….."

"Oh! I'm so happy, Effie!" Arthur said theatrically, wiping his eyes. "Justice reigns across all ages and species, far and wide! Truth…altruism….love….friendship….."

"THAT'S THE NOHRIAN WAY!" He, Effie, Elise, Percy, (and Ace?) all shouted.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Arthur is love, Arthur is life.**


	3. Soleil

**Author's note: I was gonna do the kids in some kind of pattern at first, but meh. Whatever it is, it is. Although Kana and Shigure will definitely be towards the end.**

 **Review Time:**

 **EMPIRE-OF-JOY: :D**

 **anon-san: Glad you liked it! And funny you should ask...I originally I was going to do both at the same time, but it shortchanges one of the versions of Corrin, since each corresponds to one version of Kana. Guess I can do each individually. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** – **Soleil**

"Ah, isn't it a perfect day? The birds are chirping, the weather is warm, and the girls-"

"Shut _up_ Laslow."

Xander's retainer gave a hearty chuckle, walking in tandem with one of his close companions – Selena also a retainer of the royal family. Only those privy knew the two had a history before arriving in the kingdom of Nohr, connected to another retainer, named Odin.

"Why so cold, Selena? You don't think it's a nice day?"

"It's average." The mercenary grunted. "Let's hurry up and get this over with! Lady Camilla promised a HUGE shopping trip later!"

The two had been tasked to take down a local bandit gang, but with Selena's thrive for competition and Laslow's relaxed demeanor, their masters didn't feel that sending troops was really needed.

"Yes yes, once we fight, I can charm the village maidens with tales of my stunning bravery and drive…"

"Like I'm gonna let you take the glory!" Selena winked at him. "Shall we make it interesting?"

"Do tell, Sevy."

The redette punched his arm for the nickname, but she wasn't one to pass up a bet. "Whoever guts the most brigands has to be treated by the loser to whatever they want!"

"I'm not a fool, my dear. I don't have the money to afford your desires. But perhaps a nice cup of tea?"

"In your dreams." She sneered. But once the two reached the area, there was no sign of brigand attacks anywhere. All of the buildings were intact, and people were travelling the streets of the town just fine. Laslow tapped a passing man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but we're with the royal family. We received a word of a bandit gang in this area?"

"Oh yeah, the Zorika gang. But actually, we're fine. A daring trope of mercenaries were traveling, and they took them down with ease!"

"WHAT?!" Selena was livid. "Where are they?"

"Well they wanted to celebrate in that tavern over there-"

Selena was already running over, dragging Laslow by his (now bruised) arm.

* * *

"CHEERS!"

The mercenary gang in general put this mugs together and drank. All of them were in a happy mood, and all of them had the same drive for heroism. But if one were to look at them, one member would stand out immediately….

From the door, Selena looked around in a huff.

"Selena, there is no need for this. Didn't you want to go back?"

"I want proof! Probably a bunch of low-lives...hmph."

Laslow looked around as well, and he stopped at the gang drinking and chatting animatedly. But he noticed one member – the only girl of the group – with pink hair.

"….."

"Hey! Is that them?"

 _What an odd view. That girl has the same hair color as Mother…._

Only those from Ylisse would know he was the (future) son of Olivia the dancer. And only would those from Ylisse wouldn't be surprised by Selena's abrasiveness.

"Selena, wait!"

"Excuse me." She said, nudging the leader of the gang. "You guys took down the Zorika gang?"

"Sure did, little lady! Come here to get an autograph? We're the Justice Corrall!"

Selena almost slapped herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, because it almost sounded like "Justice Cabal".

"I don't want your stupid autograph! I want proof! My companion and I had orders to take them out, and you hogged the glory!"

"Glory? We were just doing our duty as proud Nohrian citizens, little lady!"

"If you call me little lady ONE more time…."

Selena's sharp brown eyes drifted to the female Laslow had noticed, who was staring right back. Her face was red, and she looked to be nervous and delighted in some mixed combination.

"What the heck are you looking at?!"

"Hey!" The leader said. "Don't be so cold. That's Soleil, the newest member of our group! She may be a girl, but she's as sharp with a sword as they come."

"Good!" Selena took her own blade. "Then let's duel!"

"Okay, this is getting out of hand." Laslow pushed Selena to the side. "Our apologizes, gentlemen. We offer our thanks for quelling the bandits for us…..in fact, let's let bygones by bygones! Can we join you for a drink?"

"YES!" Soleil squealed, but blushed deeper and quickly covered her mouth. Selena shot her a weird look.

* * *

"And then…..pow! The final blow, that sent him running!"

The gang laughed some more, and Laslow joined along. Selena sipped her drink and didn't care too much about the story, but as long as they were paying…

"What a tale! I've got one better!" Laslow leaned in. "So this one time….."

"Do you all want anything else?" The waitress asked, having approached the table. While Soleil looked giddy some more, Laslow was the one who took the initiative.

"Anything else? Well, I would be flattered if you were to join my new friends and I."

"Here we go." Selena muttered, starting at the ceiling.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't drink with customers on my shift."

"Nonsense! You don't have to drink to have a good time." Laslow winked, and some of the members of the gang nodded in agreement. "Unless your paramour has some objections?"

"I don't have one…..sadly."

Laslow's eyes lit up.

"Well that doesn't make much sense to me. Your hair looks silk and your skin looks so soft. I would imagine you have to fight off the men in your life."

"Hahaha….well….."

The waitress just gave an awkward laugh, which promoted Selena to nearly laugh herself. Unfortunately, this gave Soleil the opening.

"So, then…maybe it's not men you prefer…." She winked, but because her face was much redder than Laslow's, it was starting to unnerve the waitress a bit. The (not) subtle lip-licking was not helping.

"U-Um….well, I mean…I think I have to go this….way…."

Selena watched the waitress leave in a huff, as did the others of the gang. Soleil banged her head onto the table.

"Cheer up, Soleil!"

"Yeah, she didn't know what was missing!"

"She's probably a eunuch or somethin'."

"How can you be 'probably' a eunuch?"

Laslow stared at the (rejected) girl, who simply sighed into the table. This wasn't the first time, despite her comrades giving her support. The odd thing was….it reminded him too much of his own rejections.

* * *

The next day, Laslow excused himself from the castle for "an errand", and he arrived at the same town as the day before. Luckily, the mercenary gang had not left yet.

"Yeah, they were planning on heading out on sunset. Still got time if you want to chat."

He ran into the same tavern, where he found Soleil sitting alone at a table.

"Hello, Soleil."

"Hmm? Hey! Laslow, what are you doing here? Don't you serve the prince himself?"

Laslow sat down across from the merc, who seemed to be writing things down on various pieces of paper.

"I wanted to chat up a friend one last time."

"Oh."

"Soleil….where did you get that headband?"

She fingered the one around her head, looking eerily similar to the one Olivia would wear. The same one he had from the one who died in his timeline.

"Oh this? I found it when I was a little girl."

"Hm?"

"Yeah….." Soleil looked depressed. "My parents died before I really knew them, and I kinda just bounced from home to home, never really fitting in. I found the Justice Corral, and well…..I guess it's my new home for now."

"….you should smile."

"H-Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but it's quite disheartening to see a fair woman like yourself look so down. Smile! Even when things look bleak….you seemed so cheery yesterday."

"Oh gods….you saw all of that…." Soleil's face looked to be the same color as a tomato.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied, smiling. "But at least I have a rival…..?"

" _Oh gods_!" She covered her face.

"Soleil, relax. So you like women….that's not a bad thing at all!"

"You don't get it…..you really don't see too many um…..g-a-y people in Nohr. People always give me dirty looks, like I stole their cat or something."

 _Darn it all! If Niles was here, he'd make a clever joke out of this. Gay women and cats….it writes itself!_

"Your friends seem supportive."

Soleil moved her hand away. "Well yeah. But cute girls…..they're my weakness, really. Every time I see one….I get so tongue-tied and weak in the knees….."

"I see."

"But it's not just cute girls! Cute animals….cute stickers…*sigh* what kind of hero am I? A hero beats up smelly bandits, not drools over women!"

"Speaking of women, you also seemed interested in my friend, Selena."

"Oh…..pigtails are SUPER cute. And if she was blonde, I think I would've passed out." She said, shaking her head.

Laslow picked up one of the papers.

"What's this?"

"Don't read that!"

"Hmm…." His eyes scanned the page, then he burst out laughing. "I didn't know you like to write pick-up lines, my dear!"

"Ughhhh….." Soleil covered her face again. The paper read:

 **How you'd like to turn Soleil into So-laid?**

Well she _was_ drinking yesterday.

"Nevertheless, I think it's perfectly healthy to chat up every woman you see. But your mind simply has to focus on them, not the thoughts of them."

"O-Okay….."

"Besides, if you get too nervous, I have an idea. It'll help your shyness!"

* * *

Laslow convinced the Justice Corral to let him take Soleil to improve her composure when speaking to the fairer sex. They had agreed – being rough and tough mercenaries, they themselves had little grace when doing so.

"I'm _not_ shy, Laslow. I just say stupid stuff when I see them! You make it look so easy!"

"Now now, I'm deceptively composed in these situations. I'm actually…..kinda shy."

"Pfffft! I bet you would've gotten to see the color of her smallclothes!"

Laslow hummed. "That's a new expression. But as you know, trying to charm a maiden shouldn't be done with the intent of you….well, you know."

"Of course not!" Soleil replied. "So what's the first test?"

"You have a weakness for girls….then the key is to hold a conversation with one who isn't interested from the get-go."

"H-Huh?"

A sword was tossed to her hand. There stood Selena across the field, sword in her own hand.

"Let's go! Hya!"

XXXX

Soleil and Selena slid back, both panting. Both had their swords tightly gripped in right hand.

"I suppose it's a draw." Laslow commented.

"Oh hell no! I'm not tying to the version of you with boobs!"

"With boobs….?"

Laslow snapped his fingers in front of Soleil's face. " _Focus_ , Soleil. I know teenage hormones are a painful thing, but you're in a duel!"

She flipped back to dodge Selena's stab, then countered with her own slash.

"You're right! I wouldn't hold back if a female bandit was trashing some town!" Soleil knocked Selena back, and ran forward. "Because a hero fights ANY threat!"

"Good!"

"Geez, spare me the lecture!" Selena said, flipping back herself. "What did he teach you, anyway?"

But Soleil wasn't blushing like a mad woman, instead she was rushing for another attack. This time….she smiled wide.

"Oh….this and that."

Soleil knocked the sword from her opponent's hand.

"HEY!"

"Excellent work, Soleil!" Laslow winked. "Shall we celebrate?"

"I want a rematch!" Selena shouted. "You were too busy probably picturing me in my underwear, or something?"

"No I wasn't!" Soleil said, sheathed her sword. "Just because I like girls, that doesn't make me a pervert! Right, Laslow?"

"Indeed!"

"What's all this?"

Soleil would've dropped her jaw, but she only let out a pained whimper. Before her stood the stunningly beautiful and well-endowed Princess Camilla of Nohr.

"L-Lady Camilla! I'm sorry for being late for the tea party, but this idiot wanted to me take care of something."

"No need to apologize, my dear Selena." Camilla cooed, putting her hands on her cheeks. "You're too cute for me to be mad at."

"Heh…."

"Lady Camilla, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Soleil!" Laslow bowed and gestured for her to step forward.

"Hmm? Why hello. My my…." Camilla's lips curved upward in a devilish smile, her eyes focusing hard on the girl. "You're quite cute yourself."

 _Oh gods, oh gods….the hot-as-heck princess is hitting on me…..n-no, I must be strong!_

Soleil bowed her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

 _Why did I say pleasure?! Oh no, her perfume smells divine…..WAIT! I GET IT! This is the ultimate test!_

"A pleasure, as well. I don't mind you spending time with my darling retainer, but I really must recall her back to the castle."

 _NO ARE THEY LOVERS?! BLOCK OUT THE IMAGES!_

She raised her head and nodded.

"That's okay. It was nice meeting Selena as well, Princess. You have great taste in retainers."

 _Uhhh…..why did I say that?_

"I do, don't I? Say, you should meet Beruka as well! She's just as cute and strong as Selena!"

 _I'm going to pass out I'm going to pass out I'm going to pass out_

"Selena mentioned a tea party. I would love to sample blends from Castle Krackenberg!"

"Oooh, I do think we have some room. Certainly!"

"Great!"

As Camilla guided her over to her wyvern, Laslow looked amazed. Selena just crossed her arms in a huff.

"Taking my glory as usual…..I don't like when Lady Camilla gives other girls attention…."

"I don't believe it. I think she's ready!"

"Of course she is. She's you!"

"….huh?"

Selena picked up her sword.

"You did the same cheesy tea line with Lucy when we were kids. And she said yes to be polite. The hair, the girls…..doesn't it ring any bells?"

Laslow watched her leave….and smiled once more.

 _I see...I guess fate has a way of cycling itself. Don't you agree, Mother?_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Poor Soleil. She attracted a ton of controversy before the game even came out! Her "preferences" might cause some crazy debates onto what they are (y'know, bi vs. gay), but I just went with what I wanted to go with. I tried to make it uplifting and charming, so go easy on me :3**

 **Anyways, in this reality, if Soleil isn't Laslow's daughter...I'd like to go with it being the Fates-analogue to his Awakening. Think Zelda vs. Hilda from A Link Between Worlds. And yes, Odin and Ophelia will go along the same kind of logic. Both of them are _very_ similar to their dads.**


	4. Caeldori

**Chapter 4 – Caeldori**

 _Spear…..check!_

 _Armor….check!_

 _Okay, Caeldori…..you can do this! Today's the day….!_

A red-haired girl, no older than 16 or so, stood expectantly in the crowd of upcoming Hoshido soldiers. This particular sect wanted to try out for the Sky Knight brigade, which was considered a cornerstone of the army for many different reasons.

One of which being was that Princess Hinoka herself had taken flight, giving a sense of regality to the group.

"So many recruits today….."

Reina stood before the crowd with a smile.

"Welcome. You're all here because you passed the written examination with a very high score. You're all ready for the next step….."

She gestured to an obstacle course set up in the forest nearby.

"Now the time has come to say how much you can excel in flight itself! There will be three referees flying around to observe your progress. Myself…."

Hinoka's mount descended next to Reina's.

"Princess Hinoka…."

Caeldori gulped. She was already nervous, but adding in the princess herself to the mix wouldn't do anything good for her nerves. But she also had expected something like this to happen.

"Hello, everyone!" Hinoka bowed and twirled her spear. "I wish you all the best of luck!"

"Y-Yes Princess!" The crowd said in unison.

"As for the third ref…."

A slender red-haired man stepped to the front of the crowd, flanked by his master and fellow retainer. His eyes were gentle and serene, and his smile was so radiant, some people actually fainted.

"Subaki?!"

Caeldori ran to the front of the crowd to get a closer look.

"It is you! You're the prodigy of the Hoshidan army, right?! Everyone calls you perfect….c-can I have an autograph?"

Subaki chuckled.

"Well…..eager, aren't we, recruit? Maybe we should have the test first?"

Caeldori's cheeks matched the color of her hair when she heard the crowd giggling behind her. Sakura gave a nervous laugh, but Hana "hmph'd.

In actuality, the young sky knight had always idolized Subaki since the day she first heard about him. And it wasn't like he didn't have a ton of fans already. Smart, composed, hard-working, and hailing from a noble family, Sakura's retainer charmed anyone who met him.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry…."

 _Oh why did I do that?! Focus, Caeldori! You're here to excel!_

"Let us begin the test!" Reina said, looking at the roster of names. "Aiko, you're the first one up!"

* * *

Bakura was the next knight to come from the other side of the trees, and his mount landed carefully onto the clearing, with Subaki and Hinoka landing next to him.

"Hmm….form is solid….symmetrical wing finish…." Reina smiled and wrote the results down. The other two flyers wrote some things down on their notes.

 _This is it! I'm the next one up!_

"Okay….Caeldori?"

She nodded and stepped forward, holding the reigns of her mount.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"What an unique name for a Hoshidan." Reina remarked.

"Yes, um…my mother was originally from Nestra." Caeldori said, looking towards the forest. "But I came here today to make her proud!"

"Maybe you wanted some autographs for her too?" Someone from the crowd teased, and earned more laughter at the new recruit.

"Hey!" Hinoka scowled. "This isn't a playground, recruit! We're not here to taunt our comrades!"

"S-Sorry, Lady Hinoka…."

Caeldori had blushed again as she went to get on her mount. She glanced at Subaki, who had climbed back on his own. He glanced back and flashed his winning smile.

 _Oh gods! I can't mess this up!_

"3….2….1….BEGIN!"

* * *

When the last person in the crowd – Zennosuke – descended onto the field, the sun was setting.

"Alright everyone…..we'll go over our notes and your scores. In a week's time, we'll see which ones made the cut. Just remember that if you didn't make it, you're always welcome to try again in the future."

Hinoka waved the recruits off, as did Sakura.

"G-Great work out there!" The younger princess shouted.

"Ahh….what an eventful day." Subaki smiled and tied his spear back to the saddle of his mount. "I think we have some talented soldiers this time around."

"Maybe we should've gotten a different ref." Hana said. "All of the girls were drooling over you!"

"Hahaha, well, I can't control my looks, Hana…."

"They did well." Hinoka said. "But some I could tell weren't cut out from the get go….I definitely saw a few throw up in the bushes…."

"Come along, all. We should head back to Lady Mikoto."

But as the group was leaving, Subaki was stopped by a voice.

"E-Excuse me!"

"Hm?" The prodigy turned around and smiled again. "Caeldori? Is everything alright? We'll be sure to inform you by mail if you passed."

"I want a do-over."

"…..?"

Caeldori shook my head. "The section with the red hoop. I missed the mark by approximately 45 degrees. I want to do the course over."

"For one small mistake?"

"One small mistake means one less point, and that could mean the difference between a 99 and a 100. Please, let me try again."

"I have no problems with it, but the test must be proctored by three official judges. And far be it for me to detain the princesses. In fact, I should be escorting Lady Sakura back to the castle…" He looked over, only to see Hana give him an odd look.

"What did you get on the test?"

"Huh?"

Caeldori was staring critically at him.

"It was a 100. I'm sure you did very well regardless, Caeldori. Why the obsession for getting a perfect score?"

"Because….."

"Subaki, is everything okay?" Sakura called out.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going….."

"Wait! I want to challenge you! Meet me on the border of Hoshido and Mokushu tomorrow morning, at dawn!"

"…what?"

* * *

"What?"

When Caeldori arrived at the location she had declared, she found the prodigy already there, sipping some tea he brought.

"Good morning."

"How did you….?"

"I always wake up before dawn, anyway. I do have a morning routine to keep! Some exercise, some tending to my pegasus, assisting Lady Sakura in her getting ready for the day, breakfast…"

Caeldori frowned, but she looked at the rising sun.

"The challenge is simple, Subaki. We race each other through the canyon, but each one has to grab the colored flags I set out."

"So you did…..I guess you prepared this contest last night?" Subaki asked with a sigh.

"Yes I…..wait, why the sigh?"

"It's nothing."

"No it's not! Something is bothering you….."

"Well don't worry, I never refuse a challenge. But Hana already challenges me to everything as is. There's no need to become a rival just for the sake of it."

"You don't understand! How could I improve if I don't have a benchmark?"

"…..I?"

Caeldori shook her head. "Never mind. Let's go!"

* * *

 _Focus…..focus!_

Caeldori swerved past a rock formation and grabbed the next flag – orange – and tied it with the others. She looked in the corner of her eye to see Subaki already approaching the pink one.

 _Gotta keep up!_

The wings flapped harder and she increased her speed, grabbing the pink flag and advancing.

 _Alright, you practiced in this canyon until midnight! You know every ridge and curve in this place! You can do this! You can win!_

Subaki glanced at her for a second, and now the mounts were neck to neck. Both grabbed the red flag, but now there was a split in the path.

 _Hmm….which one do I take? The left one has more turns, but the right one is narrower…._

But the choice was already made for her, as Subaki darted to the right.

 _Darn! Here goes nothing!_

Caeldori zoomed down the left path and made a 90 degree turn, almost hitting the canyon's walls. But she continued her pace and scooped up the green flag.

 _Alright…..it should be a snap! There's only three flags left!_

She smirked and increased her speed, but her pegasus was starting to get a little nervous with each sharp turn. He was used to the canyon's layout, but not at this speed.

 _I can beat him! I can beat the prodigy of Hoshido!_

She picked up the black flag. Unfortunately, she almost turned right instead of left at the next bank, so that caused her to swerve a little too erratically.

 _Stay calm, boy! We can't lose!_

Caeldori gasped when the pegasus's wing scraped the canyon's wall, and she pulled back to switch the momentum – knocking herself into a stray branch. She fell off the beast and hit the ledge.

 _Owww….._

She looked down and saw the pegasus crash to the canyon floor, and surprisingly, a splotch of red hit its white boat.

 _What….?_

She put a finger to her forehead and felt the large gash. Then she promptly blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh…"

Caeldori shifted.

"Urgh…"

"Sssh, relax, Caeldori. We're almost to the castle."

Her eyes shot open, but when she sat up, Subaki had to grab her to prevent her from falling off his pegasus.

"S-Subaki….what happened?"

"What happened? I'd say you took too big of a gamble with that canyon. The Sky Knight brigade offered to get your pegasus and treat it. Lady Sakura can patch you up at the castle."

Caeldori noticed the sun was higher in the sky now.

"H-How long was I out?" She asked, feeling a bandage covering her forehead.

"Enough. I'm glad you aren't too hurt…..Caeldori, that canyon clearly was very dangerous to navigate. Why agree to such a contest?"

"Because….I wanted to surpass you….."

Subaki frowned and looked back.

"One race is not surpassing. You're still so young. You have to keep practicing."

"But how? How am I supposed to be…the best I can be if I'm not flawless? You make it look so easy….."

"I don't understand, Caeldori. Why base most of yourself on me? I saw you very clearly in the forest test yesterday. You had exceptional form and excellent navigation."

"Because it wasn't perfect!"

Subaki stopped his pegasus onto the field below.

"…is that was this is?" He asked, turning to face her. "You're….trying to be perfect?"

"You're….the reason why I wanted to join the Sky Knights." She muttered, blushing again. "I wanted to be like you and excel in everything. That way…..I felt like my parents could truly be proud of me…."

"But….."

"Please! Tell me your secret, Subaki?"

The prodigy sighed.

"There is no *secret*, Caeldori. I wasn't born perfect, you know. I had to train and I had to climb rank to get where I am today. I….I actually struggle with a few things."

"No you don't! Everyone in my village said you were a master of riding!"

"Well….." He looked slightly embarrassed. "The day I met Lady Sakura….I actually fell off my pegasus."

"W-What?"

"Yeah…..not everything comes so easily to me the same way. I try my absolutely best, because I want to make milady proud. And you should do the same for your parents. Try not to be completely flawless….but rather….yourself."

"Myself….."

Subaki gave the command, and the beast took flight once more.

"You're very talented, Caeldori. I remember being as overeager as you were when I joined the army. It's great that you have so much zeal!"

"Subaki…can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

She smiled. "Would…..you be willing to mentor me?"

"Mentor?"

"N-Not to teach me to be perfect! But rather….it seems I have a lot to learn, even if I pass the test. I hope the Hoshidan army will have me."

Subaki chuckled.

"But of course, my dear! I told you…..you're going to pass, probably with the highest score!"

"Heh."

The two rode in silence, and the castle was coming into view.

"Hey, how about you tell me the story of when you fell off?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Caeldori doesn't have the unrequited love and survivor's guilt that Cordelia had to really make her shine out as a character, but maybe I'm still biased because I still like her :P She's my favorite of the Awakening expies.**


	5. Velouria

**Review Time:**

 **Jay: I haven't thought of Ophelia's idea *quite* yet, but Sophie's is more or less conceptualized, and Asugi's idea was one of the first I thought of! Stay tuned!**

 **anon-san: I think the "world analogue" idea can fit because well, Odin and Laslow are no stranger to traveling to different worlds and Outrealm shenanigans. Thanks for the support~**

 **Fireminer: Thanks! But I don't think I'll use Recollections of Bubble, partially because the DLC isn't officially out yet, and partially because...hmm, it doesn't mesh well with this fic's concept, I think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Velouria**

"Hehehe, what did you find this time?"

A pack of Wolfskin cubs were gathered in a dark cave, their pointed ears sticking outward and their black and white fur proud on display. This race was native to Nohr, and many would be terrified at their wild forms – a towering monster unlocked by the power of Beaststone.

"Well I found a paper clip, this dust ball….and score, look at this, baby!"

One of them was named Keaton – a cocky boy with a playful exterior and a somewhat gullible edge.

"What?!"

The other cubs were stunned – he had found a dirty sock. It looked to be about a week old, with multiple (colored) stains.

"Yep! I think some hikers lost it, or something!" Keaton goaded, sniffing the sock with his heightened nose.

Unlike their Hoshido counterpart – the Kitsune – Wolfskins weren't afraid to get down and dirty. In fact, they _enjoyed_ it.

"Oh….I'll trade you! For this hanky!"

"Pffft! Why would I want something like that? It's not even stained! This is MY treasure!"

"Awww…."

The cubs looked outside at the sudden clap of thunder. It was starting to pour, and they had been waiting for their parents to return with food.

"Geez, it's coming down pretty hard. You think Dad and Mom are okay, Keaton?"

"Of course they are! Man, what a dumb question."

"But your tail is wagging."

Keaton blushed and scowled. "S-Shut up! It's not because I'm worried! In fact, I'll find him and Mom and PROVE they're fine!"

The (tsundere) boy grabbed his beaststone and ran into the rain.

* * *

"Man, it's coming down hard…."

Keaton ducked under a high tree branch and shook his fur to get the droplets out. Scanning the woods, he really couldn't see any other of his kind out and about…..his parents were okay, right?

 _Of course they are!_

But he squinted and saw something. A burst of red. There appeared to be some figures gathered together…and judging from the bright colors, they were NOT Wolfskin.

 _O-Of course they are!_

Keaton ran through the rain and his ears began to register what the humans were saying.

"Aw man, a cub! The trap was supposed to catch a full-grown adult…."

"She won't be worth much. Not even to eat!"

He growled.

 _Hunters, huh?_

Very few humans went to the Wolfskin territory. And usually, the results were not pretty when they did.

"Well, I guess we can take her to market either way, right?"

"Like hell you will."

The three hunters turned around, and Keaton was glaring harshly at them. His eyes moved once to see the fallen cub – she was definitely younger and shorter than he currently was.

"Oh, look at this, men! Another catch of the day!" The leader grinned and pointed his bow. "How about you join your friend?"

"And how about….."

Keaton raised his stone, and his body exploded with a mighty energy, alarming the hunters. Before them stood a bipedal beast with red skin and a full-wolf like face.

 _"I rip your heads off."_

"S-Shit….let's run, hurry!" The tall hunter shouted.

Keaton watched the three flee. He would hunt them down, but only if he had his father around to help him. Plus….this girl needed help, right?

He transformed back and stared down at the girl….her hair was short, but a discolored stripe gave her a unique marker. She was wearing a red robe with a hood….the same color of the blood leaking out of her ankle from the bear trap.

"….Come on. You need help."

As he crouched down to get her ankle out, the girl opened her eyes weakly and saw her savior's face.

"Who…..are…you….?"

"Shut up." He grunted. "Just sleep."

* * *

"No one? You don't have anyone?"

Velouria – that was the cub's name – shook her head again. Keaton's mother had applied a bandage to her wound, but it would leave a nasty scar.

"Hmm….no packs, or anything like that?"

"No." She said quietly. "It's just me….by myself."

She glanced at Keaton, who stared right back. Then he blushed and pouted when he saw that her tail – and his – was wagging again.

"Well at least my son saved your life. If you don't have any family….Velouria, you should join us. I can teach you how to dismantle those stupid traps."

"Hey…that sock looks pretty cool." Velouria smiled as she pointed to it. "Can I have it?"

"Of course not! That's MY treasure!"

"Keaton!" His mother scolded.

"So how about it, Velouria?"

"…Okay." She said.

* * *

Several years had passed since that fateful day, but the female Wolfskin had managed to integrate herself pretty well into the pack. Keaton and his brothers helped improved her hunting game, and no one had been caught in a trap.

"See that? This is a prime treasure, right here."

She and Keaton were sitting in a tree, looking over their newest spoils of hunt.

"Wow…is that a moldy sandwich? Humans make those, right?"

"Yep!" He smirked. "Look at the rotting meat, the flaky bread….this is SO going next to the sock. Those dumb humans! They wouldn't know prizes if they saw one!"

"Speaking of….." Velouria dug into her pocket. "This is for you."

"WHOA!"

In her hand was a furball….an orange one. The dripping saliva didn't seem to bother her at all. Keaton looked like he had won the lottery.

"This is from what….a cat?!"

"Yep." She smiled. "Some human was taking one for a walk. It's kinda weird that they have to wear a collar…."

"Well what do you expect, humans hunt us. Now gimme!"

"Uh uh uh." She said, pulling the furball back and wagging her finger. "I want something in return."

"Sure! I got some cardboard here…."

"No…." Velouria blushed and smiled wider. "I want to smell your scent."

"Again?!"

Early on, the pack realized Velouria was extremely fixated on Keaton, a result from him being the one to save her life. She always followed him and hunted with him.

"Yeah. Please?"

"…well, okay. Not that I enjoy it or whatever." He mumbled, blush and tail wagging betraying his bitter words.

He took the furball and let the girl sniff him – his hair, his neck, his ears –

"Velouria, why is just _me_ you like to smell?"

"Cuz. You saved me, Keaton. I'll….never be able to make it up to you."

"Aw, don't be like that! I was only doing what a proud Wolfskin should do! We always look out for each other." He grinned.

"…..and well…..there's another reason."

"Hm? What?"

Velouria ignored the question and took a particularly deep sniff of his hair.

"Velouria?"

"….."

"Hey Keaton!"

The male Wolfskin pulled away (earning a groan from his friend) and peeked down. His brother was waving to him.

"We found an empty camping site in the south side of the mountains! And boy oh boy, those humans left a TON of nice stuff! Wanna come check it out?"

"YOU BET!"

"Keaton, wait….the south side is close to the humans, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?" He asked, glancing at Velouria.

"They probably put that stuff….as a trap. Wouldn't they want to take their stuff with them?"

Keaton scoffed and jumped out of the tree.

"You're just saying that so I can stay and spend more time with you. But c'mon! The motherload awaits!"

He sprinted off with his brother, but Velouria quickly jumped down and followed. She held out her stone.

 _But….that's all I want…._

She saw Keaton and his brother head in the direction of the others, and she decided to take the shortcut she had found on one hot day of hunting. Maybe she could beat them there.

* * *

"Alright, men. The Wolfskin definitely saw this place….and knowing these dumb beasts, he probably went to tell his friends!"

The hunters deliberately laid out junk – wrappers, dust balls, rusted weapons – in order to entice the wolf-like race. But some of them also had the ace in the hole.

"Should be a good haul this time!" One of them said.

 _Oh no…._

Velouria was listening from the bushes. Lucky for her and unlucky for them, she could hear a pin drop from five trees away.

 _They ARE trying to trap them…..what do I do…..if I go back, I'll miss them….and it looks like they have some nasty weapons…._

But the girl scowled.

 _I won't let them. I won't let them hurt Keaton or my pack! My friends….my family…._

She was very young when both of her parents died, and sadly, she didn't even remember them at this point. Keaton and the others….were all she had.

 _….I'll protect them. I'm a good Wolfskin._

She waited until one hunter stepped closer to the bushes, filling up his water bottle.

"Yeah, should be good eatin' tonight! I wonder if the gals will be more gamey?"

Velouria looked down at the lock of Keaton's hair she had in her hair (having lifted it before he jumped out). She closed her eyes and gave a final sniff.

 _I'll make you proud, Keaton._

The hunter laughed and turned back to his friends, but a black claw seized his face, followed by a savage roar.

"Oh crap, it's one of them! ATTACK, MEN!"

Velouria (now transformed) – threw the man to the ground and roared again as she charged the other hunters.

* * *

"Here it is! I think we…!"

Keaton and his brother had gathered quite a few Wolfskin, including some Wolfssegners, the elite members of the race.

But all of them had stopped dead in their tracks.

"What…..!"

Several dead hunters laid at their feet, their corpses bleeding and their faces or limbs savagely attacked. Keaton's brother was right about the haul, but there were also broken weapons – including Hunter's Knives.

"VELOURIA!"

Said Wolfskin her head against a tree, her own body covered in blood. One of her ears was torn off, and there was bone exposed through her robe.

"She….fought all of those guys…..?"

"You're….safe….."

Keaton ran over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders.

"Why did you come here by yourself?! YOU IDIOT! You could've gotten yourself a lot more wounded! You're not ready to take on this many people!"

Velouria stared into Keaton's eyes. Despite his anger, he was also crying like the cub he used to be.

" _You could've died_!"

"Good…..at least…..I would die for my pack."

Keaton gasped, and now the girl was sniffing his hand.

"I had…..your scent to guide me."

"…"

He crouched down and wiped some blood from her eyes. It was a miracle that both were still working.

"But…..why….?"

"One day…we won't be together, Keaton. Wolfskins have to go on their own when…..they grow up, right….?"

Now the others were checking if the hunters were really dead. Some were picking up whatever treasure they could, but nobody's heart was into it now.

"Y-Yeah. But…."

"I…..just want our memories to always be with me….."

Velouria put her hand on his, and sniffled slightly.

"So when I'm alone…..I'll have you by my side."

"…..Velouria….."

Keaton quickly hugged his friend, his tears now mixing into the blood on the back of her neck.

"You….dummy….don't EVER….do that again…..p-please. I….w-wouldn't know what to do….i-if you…w-were d-dead…."

Velouria smiled, despite her wounds.

"Anything for you…"

And she hugged him back.

"….and our family."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: who's chopping onions? ;_;**

 **This idea was a little basic, but there's so few ways I could not have her related to Keaton and still have her fondness for him. And don't worry, I'm not going to recycle hunters for the Selkie chapter.**

 **Also Velouria's design is awesome. A Red Riding Hood and a wolf reference on the same character? Yes pls.**


	6. Sophie

**Review Time:**

 **Guest - Oooh that reminds me. Mitama's chapter will have plenty of Azama trolling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Sophie**

It was that time of the year.

The (glorious) Nohrian army would open its doors and allow the best and brightest for their shot in enlisting and begin their path to be a true knight!

After all, Nohr was regarded for its military power, and one girl in particular had always dreamed of doing her absolute best in order to-

"Oi! Girl, would you stop staring into space!"

That girl was named Sophie.

"Sorry General Captain Magnus sir!" She said quickly, her silver hair parted in a wide arc on the back of her head.

"…..it's just Captain Magnus, rookie. State your name!"

"Sophie!"

"Are you ready for the examination?"

Sophie gave a hum. This wasn't her first time at the pony show (excuse the pun), so at this point she could pass the written exam with a perfect score.

"Yes sir!"

Five minutes later, she was proudly holding up a **100.**

"Hmm….not bet, girl. The next step is-"

"Basic training, then drills in swords and lances! I made sure to check off cavalier in the application!"

"….so you did." Magnus mumbled. He had a gruff face with a scar blocking out his eye. "This ain't your first time trying out, huh?"

Sophie flinched.

"Um….well….just my third try!"

Her 10th try.

* * *

 _Okay, okay! You've been practicing at home with a stick and Dad's old armor! You can DEFINITELY win this time!_

Sophie finished her set of push-ups and began the sit-ups. A few soldiers tied some weights to increase the difficulty.

 _Piece of cake, Sophie!_

Her eyes scanned the training yard.

 _Looks like I might be the fastest gal here! Wait….a minute…_

A would-be knight was doing sit-ups with more weights than she had on. And strangely enough, he had silver hair just like her.

"Add 10 more kilograms!" Sophie shouted.

"Huh? But that's-"

"Now, please!"

 _Looks like this guy can be my rival! Well that's fine, because that means I can work harder! Watch out, nameless knight! Sophie's got your number!_

When the exercises switched to chin-ups, the girl found herself now fixated on the young man. Once again, he was doing it faster and lifting himself higher.

 _Damn! Time to get serious!_

Sophie jerked her head up and accidentally hit the pole behind her, falling to the ground.

 _Owwww…._

* * *

"Alright, rookies! The next round is swordplay!" Magnus gestured for the first two soldiers – Sophie's "rival" and someone else – to step to the center of the yard.

 _Ha….maybe I can see some of his techniques._

When the match began, she noticed her rival had pretty solid technique, and enough speed to dodge most of his opponent's strikes.

 _Wow! He's not half bad! *gulp* Hopefully I don't have to face him…_

Eventually both fighters slid back, Silas's opponent panting.

"Alright that's enough….good job, Silas, Lando. Who's next…Sophie! You can dual Rebecca."

 _Time to show off, then!_

Rebecca caught the sword easily, but Sophie staggered slightly trying to catch it. But she pointed the blade forward.

 _Silas, that's your name? Watch me!_

"BEGIN!" Magnus shouted.

 _Okay! I just to do actually with Silas did! He looked like he's been preparing for this day as well_! Sophie clashed her blade with Rebecca's, and moved her feet carefully.

"Remember to keep your stance!" The captain shouted.

 _He's right! Now right here is when he did that move….1…2…3!_

Sophie had intended to sidestep and cut at the shoulder, but she tripped on her feet, and cut the strings of her opponent's breast plate, revealing a pink bra to the training yard.

"Oops! I'm sorry!"

"You little pervert! You planned that, didn't you?!"

Some would-be knights were looking away in disgust, while others had a slight blush on their cheeks. Silas was trying to avert his eyes.

"N-No, I didn't!"

"Stop with the banter! Continue!"

Rebecca managed to cut Sophie's cheek open, but the girl wasn't one to give up so soon. And it seemed that the exposure was only making her opponent more aggressive, if not less refined in her moves.

The latter stepped around her and swung the sword again, this time cutting off the bra.

"AH!"

"Ohh…..umm…"

"That's enough!" Magnus pushed Sophie away (Rebecca was about to cut her head off) and yanked the sword from her hand. "Get to the back of the crowd!"

"Don't worry, Captain, if I cut my own bra off, we'd be even. We can still- owowowowowoOWOWOWOW!"

Silas watched her get pulled away by her ear.

* * *

"Next up, the javelin toss!"

Each knight flexed their fingers and readied their spears.

"The goal is to see how far you can land it! Every knight needs a ranged offensive!"

Sophie glanced at Silas.

 _Oh….I hope he didn't think I was a clumsy pervert in that last test! I can still improve! First is the worst, second is the best!_

"BEGIN!" Magnus shouted.

Each knight threw their arms back….and some closed their eyes to focus, including Silas. Sophie being….Sophie, was too eager to take the "hint".

 _Focus….focus….!_

"Hiyah…..CRAP!"

Sophie's javelin crashed into the stand where some higher soldiers were proctoring, including Magnus. He snarled when he saw that the girl was the culprit.

"Best 3 out of 5 sir!"

"TO THE BARRACKS, ROOKIE!"

Sophie was dragged away by some paladins, blushing when some knights began to snicker at her. Silas watched her again….and sighed.

 _Poor Sophie…._

* * *

The next drill for the prospective cavaliers involved bouts on horseback. Each soldier was standing at attention when Magnus, flanked by 2 paladins, arrived at the dirt track.

"Alright, it's time for all of you to get your experience with a horse! The great country of Nohr can't succeed if it can't ride – literally - to victory!"

"YES SIR!"

 _Here we go, here we go! Will the 11_ _th_ _time finally be the break in the curse?_

"Pick your mounts, maggots!"

Sophie started to check out each one, but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Huh?"

"Sophie….that's your name, right?"

 _Oh my gosh, my rival is talking to me! Better keep my cool!_

"Yeah….and you're what, Milas?" She asked aloofly, trying way too hard to not care about the whole thing. "Milas" smiled.

"It's Silas, but close enough. I just wanted to wish you good luck out there."

"Well well, shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Sophie grinned.

"Umm….thank you?" Silas sweatdropped. "You seem to be having….a rough time with the drills. Rebecca is giving you dirty looks from the other side of the yard…."

"I'm not a pervert!" The girl blushed.

"Ha, don't worry….it was an accident, wasn't it? Well….as long as you think positively, you'll pass! Just keep at it!"

"No, this is wrong!"

"H-Huh?"

Sophie pouted and stomped her foot.

"A rival isn't supposed to be helpful, a rival is _supposed_ to make your blood boiled enough to surpass them! So get ready, Silas!"

"…..?"

Sophie kept her stare on him as she stepped over to her horse.

"I got my eyes on you!" And she turned and balked at what creature she picked. Again. "YOU?! No way!"

"What's the problem?" Silas called out, finding a horse of his own.

"T-This guy…..the coat, the stare in the eyes…..it's Avel! EVERY time I've gotten to this point, I _always_ end up with him!"

"But that probably means the two of you are destined to be together!"

Avel snorted.

"Are you sure? He's always screwing me up! It's like he doesn't want me to be a knight!"

"Well….part of being a cavalier is taming the horse you ride. And once your mount can trust you…the two of you can move forward as a team."

Sophie looked down at Avel, who snorted again. She climbed onto his back, but he bucked enough to send her crashing to the ground.

"Are you okay?!"

Silas rode over and helped her up.

"See?! You can ride yours just fine! How do you do it, Silas?!" Sophie shouted. "You always seem to excel at everything, and _I just keep screwing up!"_

"Sophie…"

"Maybe I should just quit right now! I'll never be a great knight!"

"Sophie."

"How could Nohr even be proud of a klutz like me?! _When my own family isn't proud of me?!"_

"Sophie!"

She looked up, sniffling.

"Being clumsy doesn't mean you can't be a great knight. If you focus on your weakness….you shield your eyes to what your strength is. And I've watched you….you try your hardest."

"Silas…."

"You _want_ to be a knight. And if you follow that desire, that dream….you can do it. I know you can."

"T-Thank you…what do you fight for….?" She asked, trying to get on Avel again. He let out an annoyed whinny, but he didn't throw her off this time.

"Me?"

Silas looked to the tallest tower of Castle Krakenberg.

"I fight for someone that's important to me. And when the day comes…I'll be able to see her again."

"Oooh…." Sophie shot him a playful look. "It's a girl, huh? How gallant!"

"But I also have another goal."

"Huh?"

Silas unsheathed his sword and smirked.

"It's to surpass my rival."

"That's funny." Sophie replied.

The two riders and their mounts split off and faced each other. They both charged forward and raised their swords.

"That's my goal too! Right Avel?"

Said horse knocked her into the dirt before Silas's attack could connect.

"Um….are you okay?"

Sophie flashed a thumbs-up. After all, you never beat a rival on the first try.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Originally I was gonna use Hans as the proctor, but it seemed too similar to Silas's first scene in Anna's Bizarre Adventure. Sophie's personal skill is weird and always makes me giggle.**

 **Also Recollection of Bubbles seems to be part of Map Pack 2 (haven't played it yet), but it's still a pass for me. :)**


	7. Hisame

**Author's note: Recap for all - I do not have a fixed upload schedule. :)**

 **Review Time:**

 **Fireminer: Siegbert's tricky, but I think I have an idea for him.**

 **equach: Don't we all? :)**

 **anon-san: Good to hear! Perhaps I'll download it when I get the chance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Hisame**

"Boys! Dinner time!"

It was meal time at the Tendo household, a middle-class Hoshidon abode that hailed from a long line of dutiful samurai. As the cautious mother sat down at the table, the first boy walked into the room, his expression neutral.

"Good evening mother."

"Ah, good evening Hisame. How was your training today?"

The boy had short brown hair that reached his neck, although some other boys in the village always teased him that made him look like a girl.

"Hmm….it's going well. I think I have the vertical form nailed down."

"Good. But um….where's your brother?"

Said brother ran into the room and sat down next to Hisame, his equally brown hair held in a ponytail. What was also brown was the dirt covering his face.

"Hinata! Wash up before we eat!"

"Thanks, _Mom._ " The boy rolled his eyes and looked to his actual mother. "Dad was finishing up with some of his other students."

"O-Okay…..but you really should wash your face, though."

"Mother, you shouldn't be so lenient. Tell him to wash up or else he won't get dessert!"

"WHAT?!" Hinata began to wipe his face frantically with his napkin. "I'm doing it, Mom, don't be so cruel!"

"B-But I didn't even say that….."

Their father stepped into the dining room, sitting down next to his older son.

"Good evening, Hikari. The food looks quite delicious tonight!"

Hisame sighed.

" _Father_ , you should wash your face as well."

He was only a year older than Hinata, but he might have been 10 years older to the observer. Where Hinata was hot-blooded, hyperactive, and quick to act, Hisame was the opposite. Much to his chagrin.

"Oh, you're right, son." Father Tendo reached for his napkin.

"So Dad, I hear the king visited the village yesterday!" Hinata said, slamming his hands onto the table. "Did you get an autograph?"

"Hahahaha….son, it doesn't work like that. King Sumeragi is a busy man! But he was actually traveling the countryside with his daughter and son."

"Prince Ryoma or Prince Takumi?" Hisame asked.

"Why, it was Takumi, I believe. Yes, long hair….he's about your age, Hinata."

It was a custom for the Tendo men to serve the Royal Family in some capacity – usually it was joining the country's army, but some had managed to serve their kin. And guess which one was Hinata's goal?

"That means we're DESTINED to be by each other's side! And as soon as I pass the final test, I'll be able to be his retainer!"

"Shooting high….I like that, son! But we have quite a ways to go before then. Hisame, what about you?"

"Hmm, something quiet. Perhaps a guard at the palace."

Hinata spat out his rice….across his brother's face.

"That's so small, Hisame! Don't you want to succeed?"

The older brother sighed and wiped the spit and grains from his face. "I do, but there's nothing wrong with having a quiet life in your future. I don't want all of the excitement you do."

"Lame!"

"Now now….." Their mother chided. "Hisame, you didn't touch the dumplings."

"I'm not the pork type, I'm afraid. Aren't they Hinata's favorite food?"

"And I made yours too."

She smiled and slid the plate of pickles over to the boy, whose neutral expression finally morphed into an elated one.

"Thank you, Mother. Ahh….the brine alone feels excellent."

"Weird-o." Hinata muttered, his mouth stuffed with noodles.

* * *

"Hya!"

The two katana blades clashed together, leaving the two opponents – Hinata and one of his father's students – locked together.

"Keep at it, Hinata, Maaba!" He glanced over at his other son, who was cleaning his practice blade. "Hisame, are you watching?"

"Yes." He replied, not looking up.

Hinata broke through his opponent's guard and managed to land a solid hit, and that was enough to finally defeat the other boy.

"Victory!" He grinned.

"Good job son! Now, Hisame….you can duel Kaiba."

The older boy stood up and nodded, taking his practice blade and moving it carefully. His opponent readied his stance, and the two were off. But when it came to the first move, Hisame blocked instead of swinging.

XXXX

"Ha! Did you see me back there? Took him down in no time flat!"

Both were taking a short break before their next round.

"Hinata, why must you always charge in your attacks? You leave the same opening every time you fight, and it's getting distracting."

"What?" Hinata narrowed his eyes. "You're the one that always plays defensively! That's not going to win any battles!"

"Sometimes you don't have to win every battle, brother. Survival is the name of the game."

"Well, if that's the case…..then let's battle!"

"No thanks."

"What, are you scared?"

"Of you throwing a tantrum when you lose? I'd be mildly annoyed at best."

Hinata pointed his blade at his brother's face.

"Don't worry….you won't hear it then!"

Hisame quickly blocked the first strike, and the two were soon caught up in the heat of combat. Hinata dealt most of the strikes, with his opponent refusing to lose ground.

"Come on, Hisame! I can take a hit or two!"

"You think I play carefully just to prevent you from getting hurt?! Don't patronize me!"

He swung his weapon hard enough to rip the screen door. In his shock, Hinata had the chance to land a hit on his stomach, forcing the older brother to one knee. But he had time to prevent a strike to his head.

"Ah ha, see? You have some fight in ya!"

"Don't push me, brother!"

Hinata swung again, knocking Hinata backwards. The two dashed towards each other and landed a hit on their shoulders, slackening both of their hands.

"I guess….it's brother synergy?' Hinata panted. With a push, he created some distance between the two, but he noticed Hisame had switched the sword to a different hand.

 _Huh?_

The pickle-loving brother ran side to side, and his next strike knocked the sword from Hinata's hand. In a flash, he had him pinned.

"I warned you….Hinata."

The younger brother squirmed to break free, but he gasped when he saw his father and the other students staring at the two.

"….."

"Hinata, we both could stand to improve. So I think the next time, you should-"

He shoved Hisame off and ran out of the dojo in a huff.

"Hey! Come back!"

Hisame's father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, son. Hinata could stand for some humility."

* * *

A few years had passed, and now the two were samurai with actual swords, working as soldiers for their small village. Hisame was looking at a stand.

"Good morning, Ms. Tsuchiro. The fruit on sell looks delicious!"

"Hisame…."

"Of course it does, Hisame, dear. Look, I have some pickles for you!"

"Hisame."

"R-Really? You shouldn't have…."

"Hisame!"

His head snapped back to his brother.

"Look. I think that guy is about to steal from the butcher…." Hinata put a hand to his sword hilt and stepped forward.

"Hold, Hinata. Just because he's wearing darker colors doesn't mean he's doing anything wrong. He's just looking at Mr. Yamamoto's shop."

"I don't like 'em." Came the reply. "Hisame, we're supposed to be guardsmen! Yet you keep chatting up the produce sellers and old women feeding bread to birds!"

"So what? Ms. Yamako had a very interesting story about the weather."

"This is what I'm talking about! You're only a year older and yet you act like you're 50! I'm surprised you don't have glasses and the newspaper!"

"I read the newspaper every day, brother."

"Ssh! Look!"

The suspect stepped into the shop.

"Get ready, thief! Hinata's coming your way!"

"Wait!"

Hisame pulled his brother back. "I'll handle it. You stand guard at the front for others."

"Hmph, fine!"

XXXX

The older brother entered the shop, where the suspect was looking at some pork on display. Hisame grimaced at the meat, but cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. What business do you have with the butcher's today?"

"Hmm? I was just browsing, sir."

"That so? Mind if I see what's in your pockets? My brother and I just want to check."

"Certainly."

No weapons or anything of the sort were visible.

"I see…..sorry for bothering. Mr. Yamamoto's health hasn't been in the best shape recently."

"It's no trouble, guard."

Hisame nodded and watched the man walk towards the exit….but he perked up at the sound of coughing.

 _Huh?_

Hisame stepped behind the counter to see Mr. Yamamoto on the floor, bleeding from his forehead.

"My….m-medicine….h-help…m-me…..!"

The suspect turned and headed towards the back.

 _Crap!_

"HOLD, FIEND!"

Thanks to his training, Hisame had enough speed to meet the assaulter at the doorway. The latter growled and stuck a hand in his pocket. So Hisame reacted accordingly and held his sword horizontally.

To which the attacker ran past him.

 _What…..? He wasn't trying to attack me…._

Hisame turned to run after him, but the coughing from the butcher had sounded more painful. He winced and ran back to the counter.

 _Damn it…..I was too quick to guard….I should've attacked! He made the first blow!_

"Hisame! Everything okay?" Hinata ran into the shop and gasped. "What the hell happened to Mr. Yamamoto?!"

Hisame gritted his teeth.

 _Double damn it….if I wasn't arguing….I would've prevented this…!_

* * *

"Boys! It's breakfast time!"

Hikari smiled when her father and younger son came downstairs to eat, but Hisame didn't, for some reason.

"Hinata, where's your brother?"

"Hmm? Still upstairs." He didn't even wait to start digging into his food.

"Son, what's the rush?"

"It's part of my training, Dad! Everyone in the village keeps talking about it….Prince Takumi's looking for a retainer!"

"Retainer? I think it's more that Queen Mikoto wants him to get one."

"Boys!" Hikari pointed to the ceiling, wanting to bring the subject back. "Is Hisame okay?"

"Well…..after last Wednesday, he really didn't seem so into our battles. I guess he's still a little hung up over what happened…."

His father folded his arms.

 _Hisame…._

XXXXX

"Brother, what about that one?"

Seeing Hinoka point to another one, Takumi just sighed.

"Sister, all I wanted was to find some oranges, since this village has the best ones on the market. I'm not looking for a retainer like they're a pet!"

"Heh, sorry. But you're getting older, and you've been training a lot with your bow…."

"Well I know. But if I want anyone by my side, it has to be someone I can trust."

Hinoka smiled.

"That Oboro girl seems nice. The one who fixed your yutaka?"

Takumi sighed.

" _Hinoka_ ….."

"P-Prince Takumi! Princess Hinoka!"

The two royals looked up to see the captain of the local guard bowing down to them.

"W-Welcome to Shizuku Village….is there anything I could help you with today?"

"The marketplace. My sister and I heard there were some good fruit to be sold."

"PRINCE TAKUMI!"

The prince turned his head, only to see Hinata racing towards him, sword in hand. When he got closer, he stopped and bowed.

"I'd be happy to escort you there!"

XXXXXX

"Hinata, is it? You have a nice village here. Everyone seems so friendly."

"T-Thank you, Lord Takumi! I'd be happy to get you anything you need…."

"There's….really no need for that. Who sells the fruit?"

"Takumi, don't be rude." Hinoka scolded. But Hinata didn't look offended at all, and he eagerly pointed to the stand in question.

"Ms. Tsuchiro, of course!"

Where Hisame had just bought the last orange.

"Oh….pleased to meet you, Princess Hinoka, Prince Takumi." He bowed. "How are you enjoying our humble village?"

"Pretty well." Hinoka smiled.

"Yeah, I like it. That….was the last orange?"

Hinata glared at his brother.

"I'm afraid so. Would you li-"

"Hisame! I challenge you for that orange!"

"What?"

"What?"

 _This is the way to whip Hisame in shape again! A battle is sure to bring back his confidence!_

"Brother…."

 _This is the way for Hinata to make a good impression….after all….._

Hisame sighed and set down his bag of fruit.

 _…..if I can't defend the elderly, I'd be awful at defending royalty._

"Prince Takumi, Princess Hinoka. May we entertain you with a round of combat? After all, our village is filled with samurai."

Hinoka nudged her brother, making him sigh again.

"Well….I have some free time. Could be fun, right?"

XXXX

Both brothers charged each other, and steel met steel.

"Come on Hisame, don't start falling asleep on me! We're both here to win!"

Hisame slid back to dodge his slash, but his sword wasn't raised at a high enough angle to block the next stab, resulting in a small wound.

"Heh…."

The two clashed their swords once more, but Hinata broke his guard again and cut a few strands of hair. Hisame blocked the next attack and dealt a few strikes of his own.

"Hmmm….this Hinata guy isn't half bad." Takumi said.

"They're brothers, and they're fighting so naturally against each other….."

But Hinoka's sharp eyes saw something. Hisame had enough time to dodge his brother's next move, but his arm slowed, giving his brother another advantage.

 _What…..?_

And she noticed Takumi getting more and more interested.

"He's really good! Wow! I wish Hisame put up a little more of a fight, though….don't you agree, sister?"

Hinoka continued to watch. Hisame had more wounds than Hinata, but the latter was getting more and more fired up.

 _I'm going to serve the royal family one day! I have to do my best!_

He swung his blade again.

 _You've always had this zeal, Hinata. Not me….so you deserve that position._

The two brothers slid back from each other and readied both of their blades.

 _He's….holding back?_

They ran towards each other and charged.

* * *

"You're okay, right?"

Hinata flashed a silly grin as a medic from the village infirmary finished tying up his bandages.

"Totally! Enjoying that orange, Lord Takumi?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"It's so rare to see you smile, brother." Hinoka said, thanking the medic for her assistance. "I guess it's a good thing we stopped by today!"

"Yeah….say, Hinata….that was a good match. Care for a bout between me and you?"

"O-OF COURSE!"

"Great! Maybe we can go to the castle town….say, a week from now?"

"Y-Yeah!"

As the two chatted each other up, Hinoka turned to Hisame, who had more bandages.

"Hisame. I know you threw that match." She whispered. "Why just hand the victory to your brother? If you want to be Takumi's retainer, then-"

"I've never wanted that." He said softly.

"Huh?"

"Hinata has had big dreams all of his life….and me? I just want a quiet life working as a samurai in some low-key position. It's not the best reflection of my family's name but they'd be proud of me nonetheless."

"You could do anything if you tried." She replied.

"I tried, and a kind old man almost died. It's funny…..my brother always says I carry on like one, and I guess that's why I don't get as fired up as he does."

"…You're older, right?"

"Yes Princess."

Hinoka crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hisame…..you're his big brother. You're more calm….because you want to look out for him, right? I know the feeling."

He chuckled.

"He'll always be my little brother…..retainer or not."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: This idea was based off of the fact that these two were brothers in the original draft of the story. Could've had a pickle (ayyyy) but I liked what I wrote. Hinoka keeps coming in these things, huh? XD**


	8. Nina

**Chapter 8 – Nina**

It was nighttime across the capital of Nohr. Soldiers were taking their nightly rounds across Captain Krackenberg, but for the most part, the royal family had retired for the night. Prince Xander would be crafting battle plans in his quarters. Prince Leo would be finishing up his novel. Princess Camilla would be taking a bath to herself. Princess Elise would be playing with her dolls.

"Hehehehe…."

Not that would stop any with….less than honorable intentions. One figure hopped the gate to the courtyard and quickly ducked behind a tree, watching a guard pass her by.

 _Right on schedule. So the next guy….I've got 30 seconds!_

The figure dashed through the courtyard and quickly turned a corner, narrowly dodging the view of another guard passing by.

 _If my intel was right…..hehehe…..the entrance SHOULD be right here…._

The figure was a teenage girl with light-colored hair, braided in two tails. She was wearing a red cloak with a bow and arrow attached to her back. Her name was Nina.

 _Jackpot!_

She slid open the grate and slipped inside.

XXXXX

"Let's see…..if I'm here…..then the treasury has to be…here? Crap, that's like four floors up! I don't have that much time…."

Nina put away her castle blueprints and climbed up a pipe, reaching a dimly lit hall. She stopped a guard approaching, so she rolled under an awning.

 _I think the fastest route has to be through the library…..but which way should I go?_

She grinned and continued her march, sneaking around like a cat.

 _Your security blows, King Garon. These soldiers are wearing so much armor….how could they even catch me if they see me?_

She climbed up another pipe, just before two guards came down the corner.

"I'm tellin' ya, King Garon has the hottest concubines. I can't even imagine how a chick that busty gets into bed with him."

"Uggh, don't make me picture it. I just ate."

Nina rolled her eyes. _Typical men, talking about girls like that. They seem like good friends….maybe they talk to each other even night…..getting into their feelings…..then one of them drinks too much and….k-kisses the other…._

She blushed and wrote some things down in her journal, before jumping down.

XXXXX

"Aha!" She whispered. "There's nobody around! I bet if I take this hall up to the next floor, I can hide in the library and keep on!"

But when she dashed through the dark hall, she heard a shuffling sound. Frowning, Nina carefully drew her bow and clinged to the wall.

 _I can barely see anything…..I think someone's tailing me…._

She turned, and squinted…..firing the arrow into the darkness. When she didn't hear any sound, she shrugged and continued.

 _You're so close, Nina!_

The girl reached a door at the end of the hall, but when she turned the corner, she saw a figure with his back turned to her. He had white hair. The torches on the wall gave her a brighter view.

 _S-Shit balls! It's okay, Nina…..if I just aim for his neck…._

"You don't have the stones, kid. The other arrow you fired didn't hit me."

"….!"

"I'll give you five seconds to surrender so I can lock you up." Niles the outlaw said, turning around with a silky smile. "I don't like killing cute girls."

 _Oh crap, isn't he the guy who works for Prince Leo?! I heard he's a bit of a sadist…_

"Sorry, but I don't intend to die today!" Nina aimed her arrow at Niles's face, but she gasped it became apparently he was doing the same to her.

"You think I don't patrol armed, girl?"

"D-Damn it…..!"

Nina was about to run, but Niles quickly aimed his bow at a loose brick in the wall. He pulled the string back and the arrow fired, knocking the brick out to land on the girl's head.

She fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ugggh….."

Nina opened her eyes, only to see Niles smiling at her.

"Wakey wakey, hands off snakey. You're finally up, girl."

The thief realized she was a) locked in a cell b) missing her weapon and c) alone in a dark and damp room with the man.

"Tch…..so I got caught, huh?"

"Looks that way. Prince Leo didn't feel like giving the order to kill you, so he gave your fate off to me. I wonder what we're going to do today."

"Just so you know, I _bite._ " Nina said, sliding to the wall. "Only warning."

"Classy, but I'm not that kind of guy. Orr…..maybe Charles is?" Niles held up the girl's journal, and begin to flip through the pages, alarming her.

"Give me that back!"

"Oooh, this looks like a fun passage!" Niles cleared his throat. " _He stared longingly into his best friend's eyes. He desperately wanted to tell him his true feelings, but he was scared. Scared of what he might think. But love has a funny way of making you neglect the consequences…."_

"STOP IT!" Nina screamed, blushing. "That's MY journal!"

"I don't see your name on it." He replied, flipping to another page. "Whoa-oh! How quickly you jump into the sex scenes!"

 _Oh don't you DARE read that!_ She internally whimpered. _Please? F-For me?_

Seeing her worried look, the outlaw chuckled and closed the book.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little stimulation?"

"S-Shut up! Just kill me and be done with it!"

"Nah." Niles flipped the book over and began to flip through it in the reverse order. "Well, look at this! I didn't know you like to draw it, too!"

"What game is this?! Don't you like to whip prisoners, or something?! Reading a book is hardly punishment!" Nina tried to protest.

Big mistake.

"Oh ho….you're like that? Well…..I have a lot bunch of fun things in that closet there, if you want something a little more…. _hands free_." Niles grinned.

 _Oh gods he can't be serious! …..is he just bluffing me?!_

"So why were you sneaking around, anyway?"

"To rob this castle. Duh."

Niles hummed and began to flip through the book a third time.

" _He gently put his lips to the surface of his long-"_

"NO!" Nina growled and put her hands to the jail cell's iron bars. "Do not read anymore! Those are MY personal thoughts, you bastard! What kind of jailer are you?!"

"The kind that loves watching his victims _squirm_. You thought it'd be easy? That you memorized the guard rotation and somehow got a blueprint for the castle?"

"Y-Yeah. So what? Don't start playing the high ground with me! I heard you did business in the slums!"

"Oooh, I have a fanclub now?"

Nina began to bite the bars.

"Good luck with that. I've got the only key, and I'm not gonna let you out. I think you should sit here and maaaybe think about what you've done."

"I'm not a child!"

Her stomach growled, causing Niles to burst out laughing.

"Aww, the wittle girl needs some food? Maybe I can give you some stale bread or something. See you later!"

"W-Wait!"

* * *

Nina yawned and curled up into a ball. She couldn't tell how long she had been in the cell, but it had to been the next day already. Why was the jailer messing with her so much?

"Dumb guard….."

Why wasn't he just killing a thief like her? What did she really have?

"…I want my book back…"

A rustling sound made her perk up, and she turned to see that her journal had been slid under the lowest row of bars.

"Here you are."

Niles had come back.

"Figured you can kill the boredom so you don't start turning into a babbling idiot. I have to say, you have a lot of fantasies."

"Shut up….."

"I'm just making an observation. Sheesh, don't be so sensitive, girl."

"My name is _Nina._ " The thief said, sitting up. "Not girl."

"Oh? But my name isn't 'guard'. It's Niles. Now that we're on a first name business, how about you tell me why you were really here?"

"I told you. I wanted to steal from the castle."

"Only the dumbest or bravest thieves try to sneak in here. Anyone sent you?"

"Of course not." Nina scoffed. "I work alone."

"Ha! I should've done that long ago…."

"What do you mean?"

Niles smiled and sat down himself, sliding over a plate (with unstale bread) under the cell. _Got her_ , he thought.

"I pulled the same stunt you did, only my fellow rogues and I were caught much quicker than you were. Pinned the whole attempt on me and left me to die."

"….?"

"But Lord Leo was feeling generous. I begged for him to kill me, but he refused. Took me under his wing instead."

"That's stupid. Why would you ask to die?"

"Why did _you_ ask to die?" Niles countered. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't like that very much. Or maybe your two dads….that could explain your fantasies…."

"I don't have any parents, okay?" She huffed. "Now if you're done mocking me, you can leave me alone. Okay?"

"That's funny…..I don't have those either. Left me in the slums. You ever live in the slums? There's murderers, people selling shady stuff, street walkers – those aren't birds, by the way – lots of stuff to handle when you're a kid."

"…"

"You're forced to grow up and do what you can to survive. You envy all of the people around you that are better off, and you just wish things were different."

"…." Nina looked away.

"So you steal and hustle. Maybe spread the wealth around."

Nina turned back, frowning. How did he guess her intent behind her thievery? Stealing from the rich and the regal seemed like the easiest path for her.

"But I've got a secret. Wanna hear?"

"…"

Niles put his hands on the bars and stared into the girl's eyes.

"It doesn't change a thing, I'm afraid. All you're doing is risking your young life doing dangerous stunts. It's not too late to turn things around."

"….how?" She mumbled. "What will I do…if I'm not stealing?"

"Put it to good use. You could work for me, and scoop out information. Prince Leo would appreciate having another pair of eyes and ears around the capital. Pays decently, too."

Nina scoffed. "Why would I work for royalty? When there's still people struggling to survive out there?"

"Because."

Niles took out the key and spun it around in his smooth hands.

"You could make an honest living for yourself. Make money without getting yourself shanked in a jail cell."

"I could say no." Nina said quietly. "If you let me go, I'll just run away and do what I normally do."

"Well…..would you?"

"….."

Niles unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Go ahead. The front door is….three lefts, two rights, then a few stairs. That's the path with the least amount of guards patrolling."

"You….really are stupid. What kind of jailer lets his prisoner go?"

"The kind who can easily catch you again. Wanna know why?"

Nina knew the answer.

"Because I was once in your shoes, Nina."

"…"

"Well?"

"How much does the job pay?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: A chapter in a bottle, so to speak. Nina is loads of entertainment, but we all know Niles is best waifu.**


	9. Rhajat

**Review Time:**

 **Fireminer - Well bricks decay with time? Hmmm...**

 **Guest - lmao, I'm sorry! The idea is to have the parent and child have some sort of connection _without_ being straight up love interests XD**

 **Just Another Kid - Thanks for the support! I really wanted to write Nina getting flustered over her yaoi, but I certainly didn't want it to eclipse everything else! Either way, hope you enjoy more chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Rhajat**

On the eastern side of the continent, there existed a small sand-laid village, dominated by its harsh winds. Gales of all forces and speeds would roar their way into the villagers' hearts, but the tribe was used to them. They had accepted them, and yearned to master them.

"Fuga! I finished those exercises!"

The Wind Tribe chief, a mighty man with an honorable spirit, didn't open an eye when he heard the voice of his adopted son.

"Hayato…..can't you see I'm in the middle of meditation?"

Hayato was a young wind mage that yearned for adulthood, for the day where people would stop making fun of his height and (to them) immaturity. He laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry…."

He sat down next to the bald man and closed his eyes to mediate as well.

"By the way…I thank you for finishing so soon. I have another task for you."

"Huh?" The boy opened his eyes, but Fuga's closed eye stare told him to not do that. "What did you have in mind?"

"I sense something…..out of balance at Rhajat's hut. Would you mind investigating?"

Hayato sighed. Rhajat was a girl that largely kept to herself, confining herself to her own hut and using her free time to practice her magic. Some of the villagers were afraid of her and her curses.

"Do I have to? I don't want to get mauled by some demon when I step inside."

"Hayato, I thought you fear nothing," Fuga teased with a sly smile.

"I d-don't! It'll be child's play!"

* * *

"Hmmm….."

The girl in question was sitting in her hut, watching the souls of the dead float around her. She wasn't having much luck trying to get them to follow her, but she certainly wasn't afraid of them.

"That's not right. Why are they just moving aimlessly…." The dark-haired girl flipped through her tome and frowned. "Damn it! Did I use too many newts?"

"Hey! What are you…YIKES!"

Hayato paled at the souls floating around him, but his reaction only served to annoy Rhajat.

"What is it? You should knock before entering a room."

"W-Why are y-you being so c-casual?! Is this the undead?!"

"No." Rhajat stood up and stepped over to her pot. The other spell casters had a fondness for the scrolls of animal spells, but she had her interests in the dark arts.

"What do you mean no?!"

"The undead are dead bodies that are reanimated. These are just souls of the departed. They can't touch you."

"I'm glad you're so nonchalant about this! Now call them off!" The boy shivered when one soul phased through his body in its wandering.

"Why? Are you afraid of them?" Rhajat smirked.

"I'm m-more afraid on what you're going to do to our village!"

 _Here we go again…._

The girl was considered to be an outcast from the others, but frankly, she preferred solitude. She had no real memory of her parents before their passing, so it was only her in the hut. It was no surprise it was a little out of the way from the others.

"Stop worrying so much. You think I want to curse this village into oblivion?"

Hayato blinked. "Don't you?"

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Heehee…."

"That's it, Rhajat! Why can't you use your magic for something good?"

"Like what?" The girl sounded annoyed, but she herself was also contemplating a way.

"Like…..I don't know, trying to contact lost loved ones so everyone has a chance to see their final goodbyes. I'm not the best at this kind of stuff, but it seems you are."

"…that's the problem. These souls aren't listening to me….." Rhajat scoffed and threw the tome to the floor, where a stray piece of paper peeked its way out.

"…?"

"Anyway, is there anything you need….Hayato? Has the chief called me for something?"

"….no. Just….be careful. I shudder to think while left alone…"

Rhajat giggled evilly. "Then, perhaps….you can join me tonight at midnight. Unless the little boy is afraid of the darkness?"

 _Okay DON'T start shaking so much…...NO, that's too much! She's laughing at you!_

Hayato glared at her, but not before snatching the paper when her back was turned.

* * *

"Hmm….."

"What do you think, Fuga?"

The chieftain scratched his chin as he looked the page over. Strange symbols littered the page, including the rough outline of a creature he couldn't identify. What could it mean?

"It's amazing she's managed to find so many of these books….."

"Clearly she's planning something devious, and she must be stopped!"

The two were alone in Fuga's quarters.

"Hayato…..you should not rush judgement. You say she was trying to control souls?"

"Yes, and it worries to how much she is slipping into the dark arts. Aren't you?"

Fuga put the paper down and thought carefully.

"Darkness is a strange thing. We often think of it as our enemy, our negativity, our downfall…but without it, there is no light. No good to be perceived. It is a balancing act."

"Could we skip the cryptic speeches, please?"

The chieftain chuckled. "I am saying Rhajat's interests are _potentially_ dangerous…..but not in themselves harmful. Knowledge is never a thing to shy from."

Hayato rolled his eyes, putting his tea on the table. "She said she was planning something at midnight….you think I should go?"

"Aren't you afraid of the dark?"

"NO I AM NOT."

"Hayato…I appreciate the fact that you're so concerned. It's not…..like Rhajat has someone she could turn to in times of need."

"Doesn't she turn to you?"

Fuga nodded. "Yes, but only in rare situations. You should believe her when she says she means no ill will to the village, because she has never stepped outside my decisions or authority."

"So why are you tasking me to keep an eye out?"

Student and master locked eyes.

"Because one who delves too far into the darkness needs a hand to pull them out."

* * *

When midnight finally came, Hayato nervously made his way to the outskirts of the village, sand crunching under his feet.

"Aah….you made it?" Rhajat asked, half-surprised. She was sitting down in a circle surrounded by purple flame candles.

"Yeah, I did. So what's your latest spell?"

"Well….it cures the victim of their babyface and increases height."

Hayato smirked. "Well perhaps I should be your fir-"

" _Fool!_ Why would I create such a spell?"

"I thought you wanted to be helpful," The boy grumbled.

"I am. Take a look at this…"

Rhajat muttered some incantations and placed her hands onto the cold ground, and the circle began to glow with a marvelous energy. Her eyes turned blood red, alarming the younger spellcaster.

"Come forth….creature of the darkness!"

Within seconds, a large beast materialized in front of Hayato. The creature was a sickly grey, its muscles large and developed, but its face….was blocked by a multiholed mask. Its hands were bound together, and it growled in its inhuman voice.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Fufufufu…..it's a Faceless, little boy. The Nohrian army uses them to attack Hoshido."

"But _why_ would you summon one?!"

Rhajat giggled and stood up, looking the beast over.

"It is a creature operating on nothing more than instinct…..it has no emotions, no thoughts, and no speech. It is a savage creature! The stare they give their victims is the same as the devil leering into your soul."

"Stop with the poetic language and answer the question! That…that….THING is going to kill everyone!"

"No it won't," Rhajat scoffed, "it obeys me. I'm its mother…."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't get any funny ideas….you're the surrogate uncle at best."

"I'm not trying to be related to that thing! Was this what you were working on from the tome?"

"You took that page, didn't you?"

"Yes I did! This is the problem, Rhajat! What good could come of this?!" Hayato snapped. The boy quickly turned and ran back towards the village, but the girl simply stared back at the Faceless.

 _Good….evil….such are two radically different concepts, but they cannot exist without the other. If Nohr wishes to use them for "evil"…..why can't I use them for "good"?_

* * *

When Hayato managed to pull Fuga and a few of his tribesmen to the spot, Rhajat had disappeared with the creature.

"She's….gone….!"

"But where has she gone?" Fuga frowned.

"Damn it…..she's going to make more of that monster….."

"The Faceless, you said?"

Hayato nodded. "Chief…..I'll be the one to bring Rhajat back….and I'll destroy that monster, all by myself!"

"Hayato…are you certain?"

"Totally!"

In reality he was trying to be more like an adult and take more responsibility, but part of him knew he had to be the one to snap the girl out of her senses. As for Fuga?

 _Perhaps it is time…..Hayato gets a dose of reality as well. I'd better trail him to make sure he does not perish…._

* * *

"Hehehehehe…..another one!"

Rhajat laughed evilly as she summoned yet another Faceless from her summoning circle. She had managed to slip away towards the mountains, where there would be no stopping her.

"Yes, yes! The spell works perfectly!"

More and more of the monsters had been formed. And more and more, Rhajat was getting more confident there would be no mistakes.

"Come to me, my children!"

 _She's lost her mind!_

Hayato nervously peeked his head out of the bush, watching the girl carefully. A dark aura had formed around her body, and it grew with each summon. But the boy found the courage to step out into the night air.

The Faceless weren't targeting him…..just looming around the area in their guttural sounds and bare conscious. It was unnatural.

 _Nohr makes these monsters…en masse….? I've got to stop this. If I….am to be chief…one day…_

"Rhajat!"

The potential witch turned around, smiling darkly at the intruder.

"Hayato….couldn't help yourself, hmm? I guess you're here to stop me? In the dark night and my children surrounding you?"

"Rhajat…..I'm going to ask you once. Will you call off these monsters?"

"Why? They're not doing anything to you. Wasn't it you that said to do something good? We can control them. We can fight Nohr. With my powers…war will cease!"

"Until a stronger sorcerer comes along and makes more of them. You're talented Rhajat…..but even you….has room to improve and see the error of this path. And it starts with getting rid of the Faceless. _Now_."

The Faceless all turned their heads to Hayato.

"Well, well…..the little boy has acquired a spine, hmm? Perhaps we should test that….."

Hayato took out his fan and narrowed his eyes. He could barely see anything in the darkness, and his heart was pounding, but he could see the girl, and that was enough.

 _I….will be her hand._

"ATTACK, my children! Heeheeheehee!"

Hayato shifted his body into a stance as the fan hung in midair and spread out. He sensed the first monster about to punch him….and closed his eyes.

"Horse Spirit!"

A blue-colored apparition shaped like a horse fired out of the fan and struck the beast. He turned slightly and fired an apparition shaped like a dragon.

"Dragon Spirit!"

"Hahahah….is that it, Hayato?!"

Rhajat pointed her finger to make the beasts all attack him at once, but the boy had the foresight to slide back slightly to dodge another attack. He spun around and fired apparitions in all directions.

 _Don't think about anything else! Think about surpassing these beasts!_

"A little boy like you, trying to play the hero! You and I aren't so different, you know! Neither one of us still has our birth parents!"

Hayato grunted; one managed to smash him to the ground, but he rolled and doubled his rate of his fire. He was barely listening to Rhajat.

"But of course….the chief adopts you. You become his little student, while I'm left to my own devices!"

"Are you saying you don't want to be alone?!" came the sharp retort.

 _What….?_

Rhajat blinked, and she had stopped her summons.

"Fuga treats all of his tribesmen like his own children, even you! _He_ was the one that assured me that you were just curious and not evil…..is that true?!"

 _Chief…_

"Am I supposed to think he's a liar?! Huh?!"

Hayato's body was starting to ache from all of the spells he was casting in succession.

"Can you look yourself in the mirror….and decide what you are?!"

"…..?"

"The answer is NO!"

A monkey-shaped apparition smashed into the Faceless next to Rhajat.

"You and I…..we both have some growing up to do. You can curse and hex people all you want, but at the end of the day…..do you know what your future is?"

"…"

"Is it cast off from the world, drowning in the darkness?! Or is it towards the light, with new bonds?!"

Hayato shouted and continued his fire.

"Why…..?"

"What?!"

"Why ask such a thing?! You don't know who I am! Stop pretending that you know more than I do!"

"Gaaaaaaahhh…."

Rhajat gasped and turned her head: one of her children had broken from the control and aimed for her head, but a shot from Hayato knocked it down.

"I don't…..but look around! The fear of your uncertainty, your insecurity…..it's caused these creatures to stop listening to you!"

She moved away, towards the boy. A quick rat shot knocked another one down.

"But why…..?"

"You said it yourself! They have no soul! They don't listen to those with emotions!"

Rhajat and Hayato were back-to-back, firing spells at each Faceless.

"That's wrong! I should have enough power to control them, no matter what! I need nothing else!"

"Power…..is _not_ control," He countered harshly. "That is what the _true_ fools think!"

Both of them continued their fire, and eventually, spell after spell….the last of the Faceless crumbled to the ground, dead.

"…"

"….."

Both of them sat down and panted.

"Hayato…..why did you risk your life just to stop me?"

"Because," He blushed, "I don't hate you, okay? I worry about you."

"…."

"You're doing stupid stuff like this without even thinking….."

"….heh."

"Huh?"

"I'm surprised…..you care so much, Hayato. Do you have a crush on me, or something?"

"GET REAL! I just didn't want you to trash our home!"

"Never."

He turned his head, only to see Rhajat….smiling. Not a creepy smile or a devious smile, but an honest smile.

"I told you. This is my home, and I have no intention of bringing it to ruin. Fuga….has kept me and you safe….all of this time, right?"

The boy spotted the chief watching from the shadows, his outline baring crossed arms. But despite the stern appearance, the outline gave a thumbs up.

"Of course. He _is_ our chief."

"I wouldn't have it any other way….Hayato."

"Heh, I guess I'm not a little boy anymore?"

"Don't push it."

 **FIN**

 **Ah, Rhajat. Was Tharja this edgy when she was a teenager?**

 **I could've added something about reincarnation or her falling for Corrin but I felt it would be piggybacking too much on her Awakening counterpart...after all, I didn't do it for Caeldori. Witch Rhajat is pretty sick ingame though, and Stephanie Sheh shines once more playing her dark self. :3**


	10. Ignatius

**Review Time:**

 **Jay - :)**

 **Just Another Kid - Thanks!**

 **Guest - Yeah, Rhajat's was one of my personal favorites too. I'll admit I am a fan of the "misunderstood but not evil" trope associated with those who practice dark magic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Ignatius**

"Man…..today is so _boring_!"

Benny, a large man that served in Nohr's border guard, looked over at his companion. He had onyx black armor with intense eyes and scars that made him look as frightening as Hans the berserker, but that wasn't quite the case.

"Charlotte, aren't you glad we don't have people attacking? That means….the country is safe."

"Feh!"

He wasn't the only one with deceiving looks. Charlotte was a blonde-haired fighter that looked dainty and soft on the _outside_ , but she could brawl with the best of them.

"But sitting outside like this? No no, that simply won't do!"

"You forget what Captain Magnus told us yesterday. We're expecting a new recruit to the border guard. He told us to train him."

"Mmm…..him?"

 _Sigh…..she's got that look on her face again…._

"Come out, come out, you potential hunk, you!" Charlotte giggled and focused onto the distance, where the flat plains lead to the territory of Cheve. "You can't hide~!"

"You know….border guards don't pay THAT much…..right?"

"Two words. Inheritance check!"

Working with Charlotte was never dull, at least.

XXXXX

Eventually, the new guard came into view. Benny noticed immediately he was almost his own height, with curled ash-colored hair. His armor was a steel blue, and he wasn't walking with the highest amount of self-confidence.

"Ah ha! What do you say we introduce ourselves, Benny, my boy?" Charlotte licked her lips. Her large friend knew she only put up her flirty act to entice the wealthy to support her family, but he wished she was more honest with people.

"H-Hello….." The young man cleared his throat and tapped his lance. "T-This is the station where the border guard stays on p-patrol?"

Ignatius was his name, and right now, he was praying Benny would stop looking at him with his intense stare.

"You're right~! My name is Charlotte, and that big lug over there is Benny!" She giggled again and stepped closer. "What's your name, handsome?"

"I-Ignatius, ma'am." He was also getting nervous at her hungry gaze, especially since the only woman he really knew was his deceased mother.

"Ignatius! That just rolls…..okay, it's a mouthful, but I'll remember it! Will you remember MY name, cutie?"

"I…..u-um….." The shade of the red on his face contrasted nicely with his armor color.

"Don't worry about my companion, she's just…. _eccentric_ ," Benny flashed a gentle smile. "I think we should go over protocol, if that's okay. How much combat experience do you have?"

He chose to ignore Charlotte's angry pout at what she called "moneyblocking". Well, he called it that, she had a much more crass name for it.

"A little. In my village, my father trained me with a spear. I only did patrol, but I've….well, seen bandits here and there. Does the border get a lot?"

"A few. But for the most part….."

"Benny, Benny, you're losing him, silly! Say! How about I prepare you a delicious lunch…..my treat!" Charlotte blushed.

"Umm….t-thank you, ma'am, but I ate before coming here."

"Hahahaha! You don't have to call me ma'am, sweetie, I'm not an old bat," she replied with a hint of annoyance. Why wasn't this guy drooling over her?

"Ummm…..let me show you around the barracks."

XXXXXX

"Wow….what's this?"

Benny turned as Ignatius picked up the carved squirrel by his nightstand. He looked fascinated by it.

"Oh…..that. I woodwork from time to time….it's….not quite what you'd expect a Nohrian guard to have…."

"It's kinda….cute." Ignatius smiled.

"Yeah…..it is." Benny smiled back.

"Does um…..Miss Charlotte do that to everyone? It feels a little uncomfortable…."

"I'm afraid so. I'm the only person where she behaves normally, and if you ignore her, you'll see it soon enough. Don't be so afraid of her, though. She's not a bad person."

Ignatius set the squirrel down.

"I got to say….I'm a little nervous, Mr. Benny. Defending a country…..seems so scary. Nohr has a lot of enemies, doesn't it?"

Benny nodded.

"Let's do some drills to prepare for the night shift. Practice never hurt anymore."

 _H-Hurt anyone?_ Ignatius paled.

* * *

When the moon found its way into the dark sky, the new recruit found himself standing next to Benny, with both of them staring blankly ahead. A few other guards were moving around the wall, patrolling the area, but Ignatius noticed all of them were avoiding the two of them.

"….."

"Sorry," Benny mumbled out. "I've been a border guard for almost a year now, and yet….people are still scared of me."

"You….too?"

"Hmm?"

Ignatius pointed to his face. "Back home….I could tell people were scared of me because I don't look like the nicest guy. But it's just my face! I can't control it!"

"I share your pain, Ignatius. I….grew up in a farming village, and even though I did my part to help out, people were always frightened to look me in the eye."

"Why join the guard, then?"

Benny thought for a few seconds. "People kept suggesting it to me…..plus I don't like to see people hurt. If I can stop enemies from entering Nohr and attacking civilians, then I'll be happy."

"But…the _border guard_ can get hurt. Doesn't that frighten you?"

"…."

"Geez, Franklin, you already checked that direction! Go patrol the other side! How many times do I have to tell you, we have a rotation of patrol!"

The two were watching Charlotte chew out a fellow guard, who saluted her and quickly ran off in the reverse direction.

"Wait…..huh? But I thought-"

"He's gay," Benny said bluntly, a squirrel climbing up to his shoulder. He reached in his bag and fed it a couple of seeds.

XXXXXX

Ignatius wasn't sure what time was it, but from the droop in his eyes, he could tell it had to be around midnight or so. The number of guards around were dwindling, and Charlotte herself went off for "some beauty sleep". But Benny was wide awake.

 _Man….I'm so tired…._

He stifled a yawn and turned to his larger companion.

"How do you do it, Mr. Benny? I'm about to fall asleep….."

"Hmm…..I sleep just enough during the day. I actually like doing the night shift. It's quiet, so I can hear the animals running around."

He smiled when he saw a few birds fly into the trees, with some chipmunks darting through some bushes.

"Gosh…..you really are a nice guy, Mr. Benny."

"Thanks, Ignatius. I'm glad Charlotte isn't the only one that can look past my looks."

"H-Huh?" The younger knight sat up and adjusted his lance. "How long have you known Miss Charlotte?"

"We joined the border guard together. At first she tried the same act on me, but she dropped it when she found out I was dirt poor. So was she, and I guess, after a few shifts together….we decided to hang out more. She always comes to me when she has a problem."

"…."

"Something wrong?"

Ignatius gulped and pointed a shaking finger to a rustling in a nearby bush.

"W-What's t-that? A g-ghost….?"

Benny had the same worried look, but he quickly brushed it aside and stood up. "As border guards, we need to investigate."

"We? B-But…."

The taller knight cautiously moved towards the bush, readying his shield and spear. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he increased his pace. Carefully, Benny poked the bush, and much to his (not existing) surprise, a brown bear stood up.

 _What the hell?! That's an actual bear! G-Get away, Mr. Benny!_

The bear glared at the giant, who glared right back. The former made a couple of small roars.

"Yes, we agreed I'd stay on my side of the land, and you on yours. But I told you, I'm on duty! I'm actually patrolling with that young man over there."

 _Don't point at me! Are you crazy?!_ Ignatius shivered.

The bear roared again.

"Yes he respects nature too. He won't steal your honey."

Another roar.

"About…..12:37 or so?"

The bear nodded, made an "I'm watching you" motion with its fingers, before slipping away into the darkness. Benny sighed and walked back to the gate.

"Did…..you just _talk_ to that bear?"

"People…have confused me for one. That's Lester."

 _You named it?!_

"We should be more alert. The night is still young, and we could be seeing more than woodland critters. Maybe…..bandits will attack."

"Oh no….."

Benny glanced over, and he noticed the young man was looking even more frightened. From the looks of things….he had witnessed more of them than simple sightseeing. Had he fought one before?

"…"

* * *

When the sunlight was on the rise, Ignatius found himself to be the only guard by the gate. Benny had crossed to the other side to make a report to Magnus.

 _Okay, okay…..relax, Ignatius! It's almost dawn! Bandits don't attack in the morning! It's just a simple watch…_

Rubbing his tired eyes, the young man put both hands on the spear.

 _Just remember what you're fighting for….everyone in Nohr. If you let someone pass, they can hurt someone. Like an elderly woman or a child!_

But much to his horror, he spotted a bandit approaching. The suspect in question had a large axe and a malicious sneer on his face as he got closer to the gate.

"Hehehe…..no one's on watch this time of day….time to make my moves!"

 _Oh NO!_

"HALT!"

The bandit looked up and frowned, but that frown turned back into a sneer when he saw how much the knight was afraid. Because said knight was shaking like a leaf in a wind storm.

"Well well, the border got some new meat on their bones? Step aside, junior, and I'll maybe won't take your money."

"N-No! Bandits do NOT pass the gate!"

"Oh yeah? Says who? I don't see anyone backing you up. Maybe all of the other guards turned tail and ran for the hills?"

The bandit stepped closer and readied his axe.

"I'm w-warning you! Stand down and drop your weapon!"

"I got news flash for you, kid, I'm not afraid of your armored types. See this? It's a Hammer. Crushes a suit of steel like a hot knife through butter!"

Ignatius growled, but it was half-hearted at best. He had very little knowledge of effective weaponry.

"That's far enough! Make one step further, and I'll be forced to….to….."

"What kind of guard are you? Shaking like that, voice all quivery? HA! I guess Nohr really is scraping the bottom of the barrel for help!"

"I said stop!"

"You don't have the _guts_."

The bandit quickly smashed his hammer into the young man's torso, the force knocking the wind out of him as he crumbled to the ground. Ignatius felt blood rise up through his throat. Weakily, he turned over, staring at the man's confident look.

"See? You're weak, but I won't hold it against you."

"You…..can't…."

The brigand let out a hearty laugh, before raising his hammer to crush Ignatius's head.

"I can't what? Go on, tell me. Are you just gonna cry instead?"

 _No….._ Ignatius gripped his lance tightly. _I can't…..I can't this bandit get through! I can't let everyone down! I can't let him hurt anyone!_

His mind flashed to the brigand attack that had decimated most of his small village when he was younger. The main reason why _he_ became a guard.

 _I can't…._

"What, you run out of words? HAHAHAHA!"

 _I CAN'T LET HIM HURT MY FRIENDS!_

Fighting the pain of his wound, Ignatius quickly moved his hand and spear, eyes flashing with the same intensity that made people afraid of his look. The bandit stopped laughing, but it was too late….the spear's point went through his throat.

"Gargh….!"

"I SAID STAY DOWN, BANDIT!"

He withdrew the spear and stood up, wincing with each movement. But now the brigand was the one to crumble to the ground, blood spewing from the throat wound. He made a choking sound and scrambled around in the dirt. But Ignatius's boot pinned him.

"I…warned you."

The bandit looked up, eyes pleading for mercy, but Ignatius would not have it, not this time. He closed his eyes and swung his spear a final time to land the killing blow.

"Ignatius….."

Benny stepped out from the gate, looking down at the brigand, his hammer lying next to him. Ignatius himself collapsed to one knee and threw his spear across the grass.

"Ignatius."

"…"

The onyx-colored guard walked over and put an hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Mr. Benny…..I don't think I can be a guard….."

"Why? You stopped that brigand from attacking our country. I'm sorry it took me a while to get back. Are you okay?"

Ignatius turned his head, and while his face was solemn, the tears were rushing down his pronounced cheeks.

"No….I'm not okay…..how can I be a guard….if….if…."

"Yes?"

"I have to _murder_ people?" He asked, expression weakening.

"….No. What you did wasn't murder," Benny began, crouching down. "Listen to me, Ignatius." He wiped the tears away with a tissue he kept in his pocket.

"…"

"The world is a dangerous place….and just like that man, people don't give you a warning when they're going to attack you. I've seen…..many soldiers fall. Many soldiers die."

"…"

"When you fight…..you should always think about the people that can't fight back. But most importantly…."

"What…..Mr. Benny?"

"You should fight for your _survival._ Because when you lose it…..you can't get it back."

Ignatius nodded….before biting his lip and hugging the older man. Benny's face morphed back into one of his gentle smiles.

"You and I…..we'll fight together and for everyone around us. Do you still want to quit the guard?"

"No, Mr. Benny. Not at all," Ignatius replied. He looked up at the rising sun…and silently rejoiced in the fact that he lived to see another day.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: You'll notice that I kinda have a pattern now...alternating Hoshidan born children with Nohrian born children. I'll probably stick with that until I get to the last ones (the Kanas and Shigure), although the shared route characters make it a bit uneven. Next chapter will either be Selkie or Asugi.**


	11. Selkie

**Review Time:**

 **Jay - I giggled when I wrote the gay thing too. And congrats, you win! Selkie it is. :)**

 **Fireminer - You make a good point, I'm afraid. Overall I felt the chapter was lacking that pop, but I think part of the reason could be attributed to my small experience actually using Ignatius. I do feel that some kids have less possibilities to work with that others...**

 **Just Another Kid - I kinda overlook Ignatius too lol. Fun fact though, he shares a VA with Odin and Shiro.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Selkie**

"Hey, Pops! Look at what I found!"

In a secluded region of Hoshido, there existed the Kitsune Hamlet – a village of fox-like creatures known for their ability to transform. One brown-furred boy was running to the chief's hut, clutching an object. His name was…

"Kaden! What's got you in a hurry?"

The boy grinned and held out the mirror he found.

"It's some kind of weird glass portal thing….but look! I can see myself!" he said, admiring the sheen of his fur and the shape of his ears.

"Hahaha…..I bet those humans use it."

Kitsunes were generally peace-loving, positive beings, but above all else, they were sensitive to the privacy of the Hamlet. One human knowing of their home could lead to disaster.

"So what's on deck today, Pops?"

The chief, Nishiki, stepped outside and picked up his young son, placing him over his shoulders. Kaden was only five, but he managed himself just fine despite only having one parent.

"We need to go visit Zanbo."

"Huh? That old man?"

"Don't be so mocking of the elderly, son. One day…..this hamlet will be under your guidance! That means all of the kitsunes will count on you!"

"Heehee, I like the sound of that….I've got the glorious fur for it!"

And despite being only five, Kaden was slightly narcissistic. In a harmless way, of course. The two kitsunes walked through their village, eventually reaching a dusty hut near the woods.

"Zanbo! It's the chief."

An elderly kitsune opened the door, his gray and muddled fur matching his tired eyes. "Ah….please, come in."

"What's the problem, Gramps?"

"Ah, you're here too, Kaden? Bless my heart…."

He led the father-son pair inside, where they sat down at a table. Zanbo's eyes drifted to the window.

"I'm afraid…..my time is crawling to an end. The winter was bad enough, but…I can barely get out of bed these days."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Zanbo. They still haven't come back?"

"No…it breaks my heart…."

"Huh? Pops, what's wrong?"

Nishiki pointed to the window. "See for yourself."

Kaden jumped from his father's shoulders and ran over, only to see a blonde-haired kitsune around three years old, playing outside with a butterfly.

"That's Selkie, my granddaughter. Her parents….well, they're not around anymore. And I've gotten so old, I can barely keep up with her," Zanbo explained.

"Kids will be a handful."

"Not me!"

"No, you don't understand," Zanbo shook his head. "Selkie is extremely energetic and a little rough when she plays….but I need someone to take care of her when I'm gone."

"Understood, Zanbo. We'll take her in. As my honor as chief!"

Kaden turned from the window. "So her parents died or something?"

"No, Kaden…..they abandoned her. I don't know why, but maybe….maybe my daughter felt trapped. Maybe they thought she was a mistake."

"….."

"Kaden, since you're older, you'll have to act as her brother."

"Wait…. _abandoned_ her? But….kitsune don't abandon their own kind."

Zanbo and Nishiki looked at each other.

"Typically, no, son. But-"

"But nothing! That's bunk! When I'm chief….I'll make sure we all stick together!" Kaden exclaimed, looking out the window again. Selkie had managed to catch the butterfly.

Her golden eyes looked up, catching the line of Kaden's brown ones. The female kitsune smiled wide at the sight of who would be her new playmate.

* * *

"Kaaaaaaadeeeeeeennnnnnn!"

The brown-furred kitsune gulped. Thirteen years living with Selkie, and he was still completely outmatched whenever the two opted to play a game. He was getting too old for kiddy games, but that didn't stop the latter's zeal for play.

"hmmm….where are youuuuuuu?"

 _She can't find me. I'm perfectly hidden behind this tree!_

Then he turned and saw her grinning face.

"Found you!"

Selkie tackled Kaden and the two rolled down the hill, eventually crashing into the stream below. Two seconds later, both of them came up, with the latter wringing out his signature scarf.

"Darn it, Selkie, do you have to be so rough? We're soaked!"

"Heehee! But it's a nice way to cool us off!"

Smirking at her giggles, Kaden playfully bopped her on the head. "You're so hopeless, you know that? How will you survive without me?"

"I'd get soooo bored!" Selkie exclaimed, shaking to get the water out of her fur. "You're the only kitsune that likes playing with me!"

"Heh. C'mon, let's go check on Pops."

XXXX

"We're back!" Selkie shouted as soon as she walked into the hut. Nishiki looked up from his notes and nodded at the pair.

"I see you both had a swim."

"She started it!" Kaden pointed, grabbing his mirror to check himself.

"Now now, son, even the future chief is allowed some fun and merriment! Speaking of…..I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Selkie asked, confused.

"That you, Selkie, get to see the outside world."

Kaden almost dropped his mirror, except the female kitsune gasped loudly and latched onto his arm.

"OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH! Don't lie to me, chief! I get to play outside the Hamlet? Whee!"

"Pops, are you sure? I mean, she's not a kid anymore, but you never know what's out there! Like this mirror. Or that brush. Or bees!"

"Every kitsune gets the chance to explore, son. And you'll be going with her!"

"YAY!"

"What?"

Nishiki nodded and lifted up a flyer. "There's a festival in a small Hoshidan town. It should be exciting!"

The people of Hoshido knew kitsunes existed, and most of them enjoyed their presence. After all, they looked like them when not transformed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Selkie."

"Are we there yet?"

"Still no! Just hold on, will ya?"

"I can't help it! I'm so excited! I've never seen humans before!"

Kaden turned to stare at his companion, who was practically bouncing on her heels with each step they took through the woods. He had gone out to see the world before, and it was a blast! But Selkie seemed…. _too_ eager.

"Selkie, remember what Pops said. You need to keep your eyes and ears alert at all times."

"Yes sir!"

"And look both ways before crossing the street!"

"Yes sir!"

"And never run with scissors!"

"Yes si…wait, what the heck are scissors?" Selkie pouted. "Why all of the rules, anyway? This is supposed to be _fun_!"

"Of course it is! I just don't want to bail you out in case trouble comes," Kaden replied smugly, although Selkie sensed the concern in his voice.

"We'll be fiiiine! Isn't it grand, Kaden? A whole world to explore?"

"…?"

"I've been dreaming of this day for years! There could be SO MANY fun things out there!"

"Like your parents!" Kaden exclaimed, but he realized the slip and quickly corrected himself. "Um….that is, to say….."

"My….parents….."

Selkie stopped walking.

"Selkie, I'm sorry, that was a goof! A j-joke!"

"Kaden...didn't they die?"

 _What…? Zanbo never told her the truth?_

Selkie was staring at him, in an expression he had never seen on her face before: fear. Her honey-colored eyes implored him to give an answer. But part of being a chief was making sure your fellow kitsunes always had a smile on their face. At least, to Nishiki's son.

"They did…but um….I told you, it was a joke! We might find them, their spirits hanging out in the stars! Maybe we can find a spirit medium or something!"

"…." Selkie simply pouted, not really convinced of his answer but satisfied enough.

XXXXXX

The festival was taking place in a town called Ryunoshi, only a stone throw from the capital of Hoshido. Stalls were set up all around, with vendors selling food and other goods. Children ran around in brightly-colored kimonos, and dancers captivated lookers in a line formation in the center.

"Wow…"

Selkie and Kaden were watching from a tree.

"There's….so many people…"

"Yeah….what the heck was Pops thinking? _I've_ never even seen this many people!" Kaden exclaimed, looking to Selkie. But the latter was barely able to mask her growing excitement.

"What should be done first…?"

"Well, I think it's best we just go with the flow, you know? We don't want to draw a crowd to us, since…Selkie? Where did you go?"

Kaden looked down, and saw the blonde-haired kitsune already running towards the scene. By "running", it should be noted she was sprinting like her life depended on it.

 _Crap!_

* * *

"You're nuts, Daichi! There's no way we can find a kitsune in time for our act!"

A large man with white face paint and long red hair let out a snort. Amongst his fellow performers, he was known for being eccentric and a little too fixated on the fox-people.

"Never say never, Renji! I need a beautiful specimen or else I walk!"

"They don't just pop out of the sky!"

Daichi looked around, and his jaw dropped when he saw a female kitsune eagerly run up to a stand.

XXXXXX

"Hey hey, mister, what's that good smell?"

"Hmm? Oh my, a kitsune! Goodness, I haven't seen one of your kind in ages!"

Selkie closed her eyes and used her sensitive nose to smell the intoxicating odors of the meat and vegetables being cooked.

"Mmm…."

"Want one? It's a kebob! The kids love them!"

"Yes please!" Selkie opened her eyes and grinned. "It smells yummy!"

"Great! That'll be 100 gold!"

"….what's gold? It sounds like a disease!"

"…?!"

Selkie's ears twitched, and she overheard the laughter of kids playing nearby. She scampered away from the stand and found two boys and two girls playing tag with masks.

"Woooow…..can I play?!"

The kids stopped, with one lifting up his fox mask. "Whoa….Gentaro, look! It's a kitsune!"

"No way! That's just a cosplayer!"

Selkie frowned. "Is that a food?"

"Wait, wait!" A girl with a frog mask pointed to Selkie's ears. "She's got fuzzy ears and a tail! She's the real deal!"

"Yeah, and I can prove it! Watch!"

Daichi was watching from behind a tree, and he gasped when he saw the puff of smoke. Selkie emerged from the cloud in her full-kitsune form, with red tuffs all over her fur and two spirit flames around her. The kids had the appropriate reaction.

"AWESOME!"

"Miss Kitsune, can you play with us?!"

" **SURE!"** Selkie shouted, her voice echoed by the transformation. She giggled and tackled the first kid in her sight.

* * *

"Selkie! Where are you?"

Kaden ran from stand to stand, trying to locate his friend. He wasn't worried, per se, but with such a busy festival, it was easy for something to go wrong. His Pops would go berserk if Selkie was hurt, and how could he be chief?

"Hey! Well I'll be…..hehehe, a kitsune?"

Kaden stopped at a stand where various prizes were set up, with the goal being to land a dart on a bullseye. The owner, an elderly man, was sizing him up with a smile.

"Gramps! Listen, have you seen a blonde-haired girl, like me? She's about yay tall, with some shiny fur – not as shiny as mine, of course – and a stripe in her hair?"

"Can't say that I have. But I wouldn't worry. This town loves kitsune! Look at all of the masks the kids play for!"

Kaden spun around, and he saw many children with fox masks.

"What….?! Oh no, you guys harvest the souls of kitsune?!"

"…what?"

"Gramps!" Kaden turned back in a flash. "Do you have any soul protection equipment?"

"Sonny, my hearing isn't so good, can you repeat that?"

"I SAID-"

"Wait, is that your friend?"

Kaden followed the old man's finger, only to see the transformed Selkie laughing as a crowd of kids chased her.

* * *

" **Okay, okay**!" Selkie rolled around to get another kid off her tail. "I want to see more of the festival, everyone!"

"But you're so cool, Miss Selkie!"

"Can't we play some more?"

"Please?"

" **Awww…** " Selkie transformed back to her human-esque state. "We can play tomorrow!"

"Okay!" All of the kids shouted. They quickly ran away, heading back to their parents. Kaden passed them by, confused.

"Selkie? There you are! Why did you run off?"

"Look, Kaden! I got some necklaces! And these kids were playing with me! We did tag and freeze tag and reverse tag-"

"I think we should go home! This place is scary!"

"Scary? No way! This place is AWESOME!" Selkie giggled and spun around. "I want to stay here forever!"

"For….what? You can't be serious."

"I am! Everyone's so nice and humans make good playmates! If I stay here, I'll never be bored and I'll always have fun!"

"You can't leave the Hamlet! Pops would kill me! We promised your grandfather we'd watch over you!"

"Hmph…." Selkie stopped to glare at Kaden. "…why should I listen to you, anyway? You're the chief's son, but you're not the chief yet, you know!"

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"But you can't even be honest with me, can you?"

"What….? What are you talking about?"

"Mom and Dad…they died, right Kaden?" Selkie asked quietly. "That's why my Grandpa had to watch over me….when was I younger?"

"…." Kaden was silent.

 _I can't tell her the truth…..she's always so happy and smiling…..how could I be the one to take that away? How can a future chief make their kin sad? We're all supposed to stick by each other….right?_

"Hey! You there!"

Both kitsunes perked up to see Daichi advancing towards them, with flashy-like maneuvers. His eyes twinkled when he saw Selkie in her glory.

"Who are you, mister?"

"I….am Daichi, performer to the stars! Fortune has smiled on me tonight! Would you kitsune be so kind as to join me and my troupe for a dance?"

"Dance?!" Selkie looked ecstatic.

"Um….I don't know….." Kaden, on the other hand, looked hesitant.

"Well I certainly don't need both of you if that's the case! In fact…." Daichi's eyes lingered on Selkie. "…the girl will be just fine. She's…..stunning….."

 _What? Who is this creep?_

"Didja hear that, Kaden? I'm stunning! Whatever that means! Wait!" Selkie's eyes narrowed. "I'm still mad at you! Let's go dance, Daichi!"

"Wait! Selkie, I don't think you shou-"

"Hmph! The chief wanted me to explore, right? Not like you'd want me to!"

"….."

"Farewell…..kitsune boy…." Daichi smirked and departed with Selkie. Kaden stared into the distance at their running forms, before letting out a sigh.

 _I've got the fix this….and fast! I don't know what that creep is planning…..!_

* * *

Fireworks boomed into the sky as the next act began. Dancers with matching white face paint gathered in a circle formation, with Daichi and Selkie in the center. Kaden peeked his head from a bush and watched carefully.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Daichi announced to the crowd. "Let the performance begin!" He took out two tambourines and shook them, as the other dancers began their movements. Selkie transformed once more, eliciting a gasp from onlookers.

"Wow, she's so beautiful!"

"Look at that fur!"

"And those ears!"

Kaden frowned and plucked his own. Selkie never boasted about her looks, but even he had to admit she was a gorgeous kitsune.

"…"

Daichi continued to shake the instruments, gesturing for Selkie to roll around and flip. She complied, and the dancers all moved inward as their movements synced up perfectly.

 _This is so fun! Everyone's looking at me!_

The red-haired ringleader grinned evilly.

 _Yes….come into my web, little kitsune…._

Kaden climbed up the tree, allowing him to see inside the circle. Selkie looked unharmed, but he noticed Daichi's tambourines were glowing slightly.

 _Huh? What the heck….?_

The music continued, and the dancers spread back out. Selkie giggled and laughed as she flipped continuously over Daichi, her tail wagging like crazy.

 _Now!_

When the kitsune landed on her four paws, Daichi began to spin the tambourines in his hands. Selkie turned, but before she could flip again, she saw the spins…..and her eyes turned blue.

"Now for the grand finale!" Daichi shouted.

Kaden gasped when he saw her transformed eyes; Selkie was no longer moving on her own accord….her movements were becoming controlled and sluggish.

 _No….SELKIE!_

In turn, the crowd gasped when a second transformed kitsune landed in the circle, only this one was different – it was a nine-tails.

" **What did you do to her, you creep?!"**

"A nine-tails….?! Keep playing! Keep dancing!" Daichi shouted to the others, continuing the act. "Well, maybe I should've picked you!"

" **You hypnotized her?!"** Kaden snarled.

"Of course I did! Do you know how rare a kitsune is? And one so beautiful, so precious….I couldn't let her leave my sight!"

 **"All this for a stupid dance**?!"

"Dance? Ha! This girl will spice up my acts, but think of the possibilities! I can sell some of her fur…teach her to be a good pet and fetch mushrooms for me….maybe she can lead me to more kitsune!"

" **No. You let her go right now**!"

"Never! You don't frighten me, boy!"

" **Oh yeah?!"** Kaden ran forward to attack the man, only to have Selkie interfere and tackle him to the ground. To his shock, she bit his shoulder.

"Hahahaha! The final showdown will be kitsune against kitsune! Kill him, my beautiful pet!"

Being stronger, Kaden was able to roll over to knock Selkie off, allowing him to stand back up.

" **Selkie, listen to me! He's brainwashed you!"**

He dodged her tail swipe, and flipped over to avoid her pounce.

" **Don't do this! Kitsune stick together! We don't attack each other**!"

"With feeling, my pet!"

" **She's not your pet!"** Kaden shouted at Daichi, but the opening allowed Selkie to roll into him. The two tussled on the ground, with the dancers increasing the intensity of their movements.

"NOW! END HIS LIFE!"

Selkie's jaw aimed to clamp down on Kaden's jugular vein, but the older kitsune pulled back in time, so the bite was only on the neck, but enough to draw blood.

 ** _I've got to get out of here! But how….? How do I stop this?!_**

As he rolled on top of Selkie, he spotted the tambourines Daichi was still spinning.

 ** _Of course!_**

Suffering another bite in the process, Kaden knocked Selkie off again and ran towards the dancer, but a painful bite forced him to spot. He turned to see…

….Selkie's jaw on his fifth tail.

 ** _Oh man…that's the one that always shows…..and I just groomed it!_**

But the kitsune knew the matter before him was more important than his own appearance. He knew, as future chief, the weight of all other kitsunes would be on him. And that meant he had to risk his own life to protect them.

Daichi's eyes widened in shock when Kaden pulled forward, the now-ripped piece of his tail caught in Selkie's mouth. He smashed him into the ground and quickly crushed the tambourines.

 **"There!** "

Selkie's eyes turned back to normal, and she spat the piece of tail out.

" **Yuck! Wait…..K-Kaden**?"

Kaden kicked Daichi once in the mouth for good measure, and quickly turned around, panting. His feral eyes softened at her normal condition.

 **"Selkie…..we….need to go….."**

The female kitsune saw the bites and the trails of blood, but now she was aware of the fact that all of the dancers had pulled out a bow and arrow.

" **Kaden…did I…do that….?"**

" **MOVE, SELKIE!"**

The two dodged the stream of the arrows and quickly jumped over the dancers, before slipping away into the bushes.

* * *

" **Here….let's rest here….."**

The two transformed back to normal near a stream, and Kaden leaned against a tree. He winced at the bite marks, and looked pitifully at his regular tail. The white tuff was gone.

"Kaden…what happened…..?"

"That….dancer guy hypnotized you to be his pet, Selkie. Humans are generally nice, but some of them think kitsunes are nothing more than prizes to be caught!"

Selkie bit her lip and thought of the kids that played with her.

"I….was the one that bit you? And ripped your tail?"

"Yeah."

She sat down and looked at her reflection, ears drooping.

"I'm….sorry….."

Kaden looked into the water, only to see the surface disrupted when a teardrop fell into the bank.

"Selkie, stop crying this instant. It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was!" she exclaimed, staring up at him. "I didn't listen to you and looked what happened! I hurt you, Kaden! I've never even hurt a fly before!"

Kaden sat down next to her. "It's okay."

"It's not okay! You loved how clean your tail was, and n-now…it's covered with blood!"

"You're bleeding too."

Selkie gasped, and looked into the water to see a few cuts on her face. Some arrows nicked her, but Kaden also wasn't a slouch when it came to battle.

"Blood…..wow, I've never bled before either…."

"….."

"…..The world…..isn't always fun and games, huh?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not. There's some really frightening stuff out there. Like those masks…." Kaden shivered at the thought.

Selkie sighed deeply. "I really am sorry, Kaden. I never listen to you, and I guess I got carried away." Her golden eyes were filled with shame and regret.

"You just wanted to have fun, Selkie. I don't blame you for that. In fact, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because….I was lying before. Your parents…..they didn't die. They….."

"….?"

Now it was Kaden's turn to sigh. He wiped some stray blood away from a wound and continued. "They abandoned you."

"But…..why?" Selkie asked, lips curved downward. "Didn't…..they want me?"

"I don't know the reason. Maybe. Maybe they felt you would be better in Zanbo's hands, like they didn't feel they deserved you."

"Huh?"

Kaden smiled. "You're the most energetic kitsune I know, Selkie! Even now you always want to play games, and you always pounce on me to wake me up! You're one of a kind…."

Selkie smiled in turn.

"…thanks for telling me, Kaden. But….why keep it a secret? If I knew…..I wouldn't even think about leaving the Hamlet. Kitsunes stick together, right?"

 _Selkie…_

"I…..just didn't want you to be sad. I know, that sounds lame and stupid, but everyone in the village loves when you smile. Especially Pops. As future chief, I just wanted to keep that happiness."

"Kaden….." She reached in and hugged her friend. "I'm _always_ happy when I'm with you. Even when you're the chief, we'll be friends forever!"

The nine-tails grinned and looked at the stars of the night sky. For a second, he was sure he saw the outlines of two adult kitsune with matching blonde hair.

"Yeah…..that sounds like a blast, Selkie."

"Hey! Let's go home, okay? We should tell Nishiki what happened…."

The two got up, and while Selkie ran through the woods, Kaden stared up at the outlines again. The two kitsune spirits were still there, only now their forms were bowing in gratitude at their would-be chief.

 _Don't worry, you two. I'll keep her safe. Always._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Selkie is tied with Midori for being my favorite child. I was gonna do something with Kaden's life debt thing, but I couldn't fit it anywhere. Daichi is a pretty awesome-looking boss character though, although lol at his equipment. He only has a scroll, and even base Selkie has enough RES to laugh it off!**

 **I used Kaden's Japanese name to name his dad.**

 **Next one will either be Forrest or Ophelia. I like both.**


	12. Ophelia

**Review Time:**

 **Jay - Wish granted yet again! Unfortunately, I couldn't think of a way to connect it to Nina and/or Soleil, but then again, these chapters work on their own independently.**

 **Just Another Kid - Glad you liked it! And you're kinda right about Kaden...I wasn't trying to make him the _complete_ foil to Selkie, but I could've made him a smidge more carefree. Then again, Selkie is more energetic and much more naive either way, so I guess it still works.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Ophelia**

"Ah! Can you smell the raw knowledge pumping through the air, Niles?!"

Leo's two retainers had been tasked with finding a rare tome for their bookish master, and the journey led them to a remote town to the north of Nohr.

"Dunno if I smell that. When was the last time those horses were washed?" the outlaw drawled, stared at some by a stable.

"Ah ha! This looks like the bookstore!" Odin exclaimed.

The two stepped inside the simple shop, where the owner was carefully organizing some books on the top shelf. Odin's greeting nearly caused him to fall off the ladder.

"Good day! We come on behalf of the royal family of Nohr!"

"Huh?" The owner stepped down the ladder. "Retainers, I presume?"

"You presume correctly," Niles said. "We're looking for a tome with a golden cover, black symbols on the front and spine?"

"Hmmm…..I can't say I have that in my collection….."

"Why do you have spaces in the shelves?" Odin asked, curious.

The owner sighed. "Well, because most of my business comes from a girl in this town. She's always buying all of the tomes she can afford. Maybe she has what you're looking for, but I can't say I remember selling such a tome."

"Excellent! Let's be off, Ni-"

Odin gasped and quickly dropped to one knee, leaving his partner to sigh.

"What's wrong with him?"

"My dark aura….I can't control it, Niles! My blood is ACHING! I need to release some of my power!"

"…..?!"

Niles was there to offer translation. "You folks have a bandit problem?"

"A-Actually, we do."

"Thanks!"

XXXXX

"So now we have to find this mysterious youth AND stop the bandits! I hope you're ready for a bloodbath, Niles!"

"Oh trust me, I could use a bath of blood right now," he purred.

The two were standing in the center of the town, keeping a watch out for anything suspicious. Beating up bandits was a favorite pastime of all of the retainers. Except one little problem showed up.

"I think we found our bookworm."

Odin followed Niles gesture, but his heart almost stopped at the sight. The mysterious youth seemed to be a young girl with long blonde hair and an outfit that like Odin's, showed off more skin than one would expect from a dark mage.

She was carrying two books in her arm.

"No….way…"

"Time for a little investigation? My favorite part." Niles grinned and slipped away. Odin, on the other hand, was speechless.

 _That girl…..u-unless I'm dreaming, she has the same eye color and hair color as myself….with a similar aura….!_

Said girl was named Ophelia, and she couldn't help stopping and gazing at the next chapter at the larger tome in her hand.

"Got a big tome there, huh?"

"Hmm?" She looked up and smiled at Niles' cool stare. "Greetings, traveler! It seems my magnetic presence continues to draw in lucky souls….!"

"…..right. Whatcha reading?"

"A glorious epic about the wizard Galdreo. According to legend, he once felled a giant-"

"Uh yeah, that's great," Niles quickly said. "I've got a question for you, if you'll have me. Have you ever purchased a golden tome with black symbols?"

"Hmmm…I can't say I remember, good sir! But if you'd like, I could check my house! It's littered with tomes I have yet to finish!"

Ophelia looked up, and noticed Odin standing, still slackjawed. Her bright eyes lit up, and she stepped past the white-haired man interrogating her.

"Hey…..we were just getting to the good part….."

"H-Hello, fair maiden! I trust my associate has questioned you about our business?"

"He has! But I'm more interested in you…." she began to walk around Odin, looking over him carefully. "…there's something about you that captivates me so. What's your name?"

"Me?" Odin cleared his throat. "I am the greatest dark mage in the land, Odin Dark!"

"A jape, good sir! Because the title of greatest dark mage belongs to _me,_ Ophelia Dusk!"

 _What?! She even has a similar name to my own? Is this a prank by some unknown force?_

"You two realize you're not the only ones that practice dark magic, right?" Niles asked. He couldn't help but admire Ophelia's figure in her revealing outfit.

"I see. Then how shall we settle this?"

"A duel!"

"HA!" Odin waved her off. "My dark powers would be too much for this town to handle! My blood aches to unleash my power, but I must restrain myself!"

"Ah ha! My fortune said I would encounter a wizard with such power…..but we have to see who is the superior one!"

"Hmm…."

"It's them! They're with the Tarba bandits!"

The three looked up in unison, only to see several villagers running in a panic to their homes. Sensing their fear, Ophelia narrowed her eyes.

"So the time has come for the Chosen One to unleash her best! Come, Odin Dark! Will thoust assist me in felling the scum of the land?"

"It would be my DESTINY to do so!" Odin exclaimed, blood…..er, arching.

"What the hell are you two even talking about?" Niles asked, reading his bow and arrow. But Odin stopped him.

"You can't, Niles! The crossing of two raw dark auras….a normal man like yourself wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"You're definitely right. I _am_ normal."

"And that's okay," Ophelia winked. "Not all of us can be a paragon of righteousness. We're special."

"Yep, you two are _definitely_ special."

Neither mage understood sarcasm.

XXXXX

Odin and Ophelia stood by the town's entrance, both readying their respective tomes. Whatever bystanders not hiding were cowering behind them. Niles, on the other hand, had set up a folding chair to watch the show.

"A-Are you worried?"

"About bandits? Nah. My associate over there….he's stronger than the girl."

The two made their stance.

"Get ready, Ophelia Dusk! My fell blood….it hungers!"

"And my chosen blood thirsts….!"

"Can we hurry up already?" Niles called out. "We do have to get back to the castle eventually, Odin."

A pack of intense-looking brigands were approaching, all of their blood eager for mayhem as well. But what could they do against two dark warriors?

"Allow me to make the first move, Ophelia Dusk!" Odin shouted, flipping to a random page in his signature tome.

"Here we go…." Niles was now sipping a cool tropical drink he had gathered somehow.

"ELDRICH SMACKDOWN!"

Following Odin's command was a massive burst of lightning that cut through the brigands, killing some immediately, and knocking the rest to the ground. He shuffled back and smirked.

 _W-Wow…..such power…..this mysterious mage is something else! But I'll show him a taste my own power!_

Ophelia spun around, flipping to a random page in her own tome. With this, she announced her own attack.

"ILLUMINARY UPPERCUT!"

Moving a hands in an X shape, a large burst of fire appeared and toasted the remaining brigands. She smiled and winked.

"Beat that, Odin Dark!"

"Hmmm…..I guess I have to bust out my OWN fire technique!"

The villagers were completely stunned, but Niles was enjoying the show. Odin gave a loud battle cry and threw his tome into the air.

 _Such form! Who is this man?!_ Ophelia thought, now blown away.

Odin did three flips and caught the tome, before announcing what would be his deadliest (and dark, according to him) attack.

"UNQUENCHABLE BLOOD FLAMES!"

Now the fire generated was much larger than the one Ophelia made, an explosion blowing the villagers back and shaking the buildings of the town. Except Niles, who put on sunglasses to block the light.

"A-Amazing….."

Ophelia stood in disbelief, shock, and wonder at the roaring flames displayed by Odin's power, while the other mage dropped to a knee and panted again.

"For now….it is quelled."

"It's fate that we met, Odin Dark! Your power is truly a sight to behold!" Ophelia exclaimed. "It truly a divine gift that I found you!"

Odin stared into the girl's eyes. The twinkle in her eyes reminded him of Lissa, a cleric from the distant land of Ylisse.

 _I can't believe this either….she looks so much like Mother…._

"Thanks for saving our town!" someone exclaimed.

"Hmph! A hero's work is never done!" the mage replied theatrically.

"Of course, your little attack kinda destroyed some buildings…." Now the crowd was looking at Odin expectantly, leaving Niles to finish his drink.

"Oh boy. I hope you like carpentry, Odin."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Lord Leo is gonna be mad at me…"

Odin was forced to repair the buildings the old fashioned way – with wood and nails. He hammered vigorously before Ophelia skipped up to him.

"Odin Dark, may I have a word?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I keep thinking about our bout earlier with those bandits. With thoust be willing to teach me some of your spells?"

Odin smirked. "You have skill, but my power scares even myself sometimes. Why do you collect all of those tomes, anyway? Knowledge?"

"Why yes!"

Ophelia looked up at the now-shining moon with a wide smile. She clasped her hands together.

"The world of magic has sucked me into its grasp….perhaps someday, I can fulfill my prophecy as the Chosen One! My star shall shine so bright…."

"I'm sure your family is behind your goal, Ophelia Dusk?"

The Ylisse-born mage frowned at her blank stare, before she gasped dramatically and covered her forehead with her hand.

"I'm afraid….I don't have such a thing. But that is the curse of my power. A maiden like myself can't risk endangering the lives of others."

Odin stopped hammering. "….."

"So can you visit the town tomorrow? We can work on our signature techniques!"

 _She's all alone…..just like Severa, Inigo, and myself were. She seems to be the only magic user in town, too! What a pickle….perhaps it IS fate we met._

"Tomorrow at dawn! Be ready, Ophelia Dusk…."

"Goody!"

* * *

The next day had come, and Odin found Ophelia waiting eagerly by the front entrance to the town. The two made their way to the latter's abode.

"Step inside to my lair of magical wonder!"

Odin looked around, seeing piles and piles of tomes scattered about the girl's small house. He spotted a few drawings on the wall, with necklaces sitting on a rack.

"Does it amaze you, Odin Dark?"

"I can feel the power surging through….." Odin picked up a tome and browsed through its contents. "Such intense looking spells….how long have you been practicing magic?"

"For a few years now! The villagers always rely on me to save the day from those bandits, and now, I have someone who shares my path!" Ophelia exclaimed. "When did you start?"

"Oh, um….f-for a few years now too," the other mage lied.

"Dusk Dragon be praised! It is _more_ than destiny then we met, Odin Dark! It is….it is the beginning of a new era!"

Odin smirked, but inwardly he had a different idea. _This girl…..she's more theatrical than I am! But….is having no family the only thing that happened to her?_

"Such was described in the Text of Sandrir!"

Ophelia dug around and pulled out a red tome.

"Two halves shall reunite and unleash a power that crosses into the realm of gods! What wonder!"

"You read a lot of magical epics, Ophelia?"

"Why yes! Reading is my favorite hobby to pursue! Every detail bleeds into the crevices of my mind and fills my heart with new ideas! The stories of the past shall inspire me to be the best mage I can be!"

"…."

"I'm sure the same befalls you, Odin! Stories of the past motivate you?"

"Ahehe…..you realize that stories in text…..aren't the same as in real life?"

"Ha! But of course! Real life is so trite and unappealing! The true WONDER of our time lies in these pages!"

Odin's expression weakened. He looked out the window and uttered a sigh. This girl definitely acted like him, but the eyes were too bright to _be_ him.

"Ophelia…I shall spin you a most epic tale. Are you ready?"

"YES!" she beamed. "Please spin away, o glorious Odin Dark!"

"Once upon a time….there existed a foul beast. A fell dragon that brought nothing but ruin to the lands he terrorized. This dragon was powerful, and it took the lives of many."

"Oooooooooh…"

"A group of children watched helplessly as the dragon and its minions killed their parents without a hint of remorse. Their land rotted, and it seemed….darkness had conquered all."

Odin's mind flashed to the group his mother belonged to….the Shepherds, led by the current exalt of Ylisse.

"Despite their training and effort, these children were unable to do anything to stop the dragon. It seemed that their hope was gone. They had nothing left. But…."

"But…..what?" Ophelia asked, now surprised by the story's contents.

"But another dragon blessed them with the gift of going back in time to stop the disaster. These children found their past parents, and with hard work and sacrifice, destroyed the fell dragon and saved their future."

"What a conclusion! But it sounded like the mighty heroes of this epic would be victorious!"

"There's more," Odin said. "…..three of these children, spurred by a call to arms, found another man in need of help with his kingdom's own troubles. They went off, despite their land being peaceful."

"And from there, their adventures could continue!" Ophelia said. "How thrilling!"

"…..yeah…..but scholars have wondered….why did they go off?"

"Huh? Because destiny commanded it so!"

"But why?"

"Because their heroic blood draws them to fight villainy!"

"But _why?_ "

"So their names can pass on through the annuals of time! Glory is what every hero seeks, after all!"

"….that's what you seek."

"…Y-Yes. I don't understand, Odin…."

"…..the children enjoy being a hero as well, Ophelia," Odin said. "It fills them with pride and joy. But….maybe the problem is….they don't know how to do anything else."

He looked down at his hands. A long time ago, his hands still had the problem of twitching, but with a sword in hand instead.

"Their lives have been filled with fighting and despair, with all of them missing a normal childhood. They had seen death firsthand, and after the fighting was over….they were too _used_ to it."

"…."

"So what else could they do when someone requested their help? To refuse could mean some other fell dragon or threat could slaughter more innocents. Twas not glory that guided them….but fear."

Ophelia stared at Odin, before the latter turned back to her. He wasn't smiling, but he did sit back down across from her.

"Odin…were…..you one of these children?"

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ophelia, there's a problem! Someone is looking for you!" someone called out from the other side of the door.

 _My time for action is anew!_

But the girl paused to look at Odin, expression withdrawn.

"Odin Dark…..will you assist me?"

"Always, Ophelia Dusk," he replied, somewhat somberly.

* * *

"Well, well…..you're the little girl with the tome collection, right?"

A short and sinister merchant with glasses and black hair stood outside, flanked by many adventurers, berserkers, and other not-nice men. His name was Senno.

"That is me, stranger! What business do you have?"

Senno snickered, and now his pack had surrounded the two mages.

"Please…..surrender it to me."

"You must be mad! I will not surrender the portals to knowledge to such a foul man such as yourself! All of these tomes belong to me!"

"Ha! You're just a child! I, on the other hand, crave the rare books out there! They belong to ME!"

"Nonsense!" Ophelia exclaimed. "And if you want them, you'll need to defeat me!"

Odin stared at Senno. "Are you sure….Ophelia Dusk?"

"I'm certain, Odin Dark! We shall fight togeth-"

The girl's widened. An arrow had been fired through her body, piercing her left breast. She stared at the blood trickling down her leg.

"This is not a play, you stupid girl! If you refuse me…..you will die!" Senno cackled.

"So…..you don't wish to bow down?" Odin asked, putting his hands together. "Because THAT sunk any chances for your defeat to be painless."

"I will not! In fact….perhaps we should put some arrows in you too, hmmm….?" Senno pointed, and now everyone pointed their weapons at the two.

"Odin….perhaps….we are outnumbered…." Ophelia murmured. "What…..what shall we do?"

"….Ophelia. Are you willing to give up? Or do you want to get stronger?"

"Get stronger, of course!"

"What stupid game is this?! Stop talking, mage, and hand over the tomes!"

"Tomes? Hahahaha…..that's funny. You think I need a slab of paper sheets to best you?"

A ring of energy appeared under Odin, whose blue eyes were glaring at Senno.

"A mage's TRUE power….comes from himself."

Odin…..?

"That's it! KILL THEM BOTH!"

But Odin simply smirked. He moved his hand just as the arrows fired.

" **ABYSMAL BODY BLOW!"**

The only thing Ophelia saw next was an explosion and burst of color. The ground shook, and she collapsed to the ground.

XXXXX

"Ugh…..Odin….?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. Aside from the arrow still stuck in her body, she was perfectly unharmed. What she did see, however, suggested worse. All of Senno's pack had been defeated, their bodies scorched and heavily wounded. Senno himself laid face up, his glasses shattered.

 _Are they….dead?_

She looked up and she noticed Odin. Several arrows had pierced through him, but he was smiling.

"I see the fair maiden has awoken."

"Odin….you're…..are you…..okay?"

"I am fine…." the mage began to remove the arrows from his body, wincing with each pull. "I am sorry for going overboard. But from their first shot…..they weren't going to play fair or honorably."

"….Your power….it's far above mine, isn't it? I don't think I have a chance now…."

"Ophelia…."

She removed her own arrow with a pained cry. "It appears….I underestimated who you really are, Odin Dark."

"….."

"Your eyes….have seen more than I have, even if you don't have as many books."

"…..yes."

"Are you the child from your story?" she asked, standing up.

"…if I am?"

"Then it means that I'm but a circus clown compared to you. I fight for glory and to make a name of myself….how can I be a hero for such selfish reasons?"

Odin removed the last arrow and shook his head firmly. "You have power, Ophelia, and you do fight to protect your town. Sometimes….that's all a hero needs."

To his surprise, the girl bowed to his feet.

"Odin Dark…..c-can….you teach me….to be a _true_ hero?"

"…"

"….."

"Yes," Odin replied. "Like the prophecy of Sandrir says…..we are both two halves destined to reunite."

Ophelia looked up, eyes shining. "Odin….."

"Come, my new student. We shall begin your training, o fair maiden."

He helped her stand up, and with a final glance at each other, the two walked off towards the horizon. The villagers hiding peeked their heads out and sighed in relief.

"They're okay…."

"Those thugs didn't kill anyone…."

"H-Hey! Odin! You need to fix the buildings again!"

Only Ophelia's house was still standing. I guess the adage is true. Knowledge stands the test of time!

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Oooh boy, I'm not sure how this turned out. Ophelia is a very popular child, and I definitely wanted to do her justice.**

 **Here the conflict comes from my own thoughts. Some feel Ophelia is just Odin/Owain with boobs, only with less reason to be all hammy and dramatic. So I opted to invoke some of Odin's development and experiences fighting Grima to highlight the difference between the two. Senno's pack was a little tacked on, but again, a difference: Odin has seen far worse than Ophelia has and is more used to battle.**

 **Also I've mapped out the remaining order: Mitama, Dwyer, Asugi, Forrest, Kiragi, Siegbert, Shiro, Shigure, the Kanas.**


	13. Mitama

**Review Time:**

 **Fireminer: Er...thanks. On a side note, I do appreciate that you're critical sometimes, considering you had such a interest in the story when you posted your first review. I do hope you're still enjoying it!**

 **Jay - Wish granted! Again! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Mitama**

"Mmm….."

It was a calm summertime day, based on the lull of sound outside the window and the bright shining of the morning rays through the window. A young priestess-in-training was curled in her bed, enjoying her past time – napping.

"Mitama! It's time to get up!"

"…"

"Mitama! It's dawn! You have to get up!"

"Ughhh….."

The pink haired girl removed her covers and groggily got out of her bed. She stepped over to the door to respond, very succinctly:

"No."

"Mitama!"

"Yelling is not good / for my youthful ears today / please keep it down sir"

Another past time for the girl was to write her own haikus. She had grown up at the temple, learning the duties a priestess had to perform. Much to the chagrin of the head priest, she had a reputation for being incredibly lazy. And sleepy.

Said head priest, a short man with a thick beard, growled from behind the door.

* * *

"Setsuna, can you hurry up? We're burning daylight!"

"Huh…..? Okay….."

Azama had a similar reputation to those who knew him: some felt he never took his job seriously, considering his tendency to snark about everything and answer questions in a blunt, cheerful manner.

Hinoka felt she was playing babysitter half the time.

"Why are we going to the temple, anyways….?"

"Ah, Tsuchi wanted me to instruct one of the girls. I'm glad I can impart some of my natural wisdom into the minds of today's youth," he replied cheerfully.

"Oh…..but…..weren't we supposed to get a present for Lady Hinoka's birthday…..?"

"Yes, yes, we'll have time for that."

The two reached the grounds of the temple, where two statues of the Dawn Dragon were sitting by the entrance. Tsuchi stepped down the stairs and bowed.

"Azama. I thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Not a problem. So who's the brat that needs lecturing, hmm?"

"How did you…..ahem. Her name is Mitama."

Tsuchi yelled into the doorway, where the red-and-white-clad girl stepped out with a pained frown on her face.

 _Hmm…..her eyes are like stars…._

"Say hello, Mitama."

"Hello nameless monk / it is a sad day we meet / on such a nap missed"

Setsuna looked utterly baffled. "Why is she speaking like that…..?"

"She's speaking in haiku, Setsuna."

"Ohhh…..the game where you have to fill in the numbers…."

"No, that's Sudoku."

"Bless you."

Azama deadpanned, stared at his partner for a good thirty seconds, before turning back to the girl. "A pleasure to meet you, young Mitama! I'm Azama. This product of evolution is Setsuna. We serve Lady Hinoka."

"Hmm? The princess of Hoshido herself?" Mitama took out a small book and began to write into it. "Fascinating….and yet, you're familiar with this same temple?"

"Indeed I am! I know all about how crabby Tsuchi can be."

"What?!" the head priest balked. "Azama, you're not supposed to be encouraging her slothful behavior and defiance!"

"Don't worry sir, a day with me will change everything!"

Mitama smirked. "Is that a dare, Azama?"

* * *

 **Task #1 – Blessing the Departed**

"How ghastly. We are to spend our beautiful morning in the land of the dead?"

The trio had arrived in a cemetery not too far from the capital, where it was the job of priestesses and monks to sprinkle holy water.

"Oh, cheer up. We've got a whole agenda planned out today," Azama said. "Now, why don't you start with those rows down there?"

"But you're going to help too, right?"

"Hahahahaha! That's adorable! No, I think I'll watch."

Mitama groaned. "You can't be serious! You're cut from the same cloth that I am!"

"Who's the sensei here, me or you?"

The girl grumbled, but she took the holy water and headed off to the western side of the cemetery. Setsuna just blinked.

"Azama…..what are you going to teach her….?"

"How to be a productive member of society! Not something you'd be the best woman for."

"Aw, thanks, I do have a lot of talents…."

The scatterbrained archer could never tell when Azama was insulting her.

"Hey!" Mitama called out. "There has to be hundreds of graves in this compound! Do I really have to do all of these?"

"Sure do! Better get started!"

* * *

 **Task #2 – Comforting Someone in Grief**

The next task on the agenda was to relieve the tender and raw emotions of a woman that had lost someone dear to her. Mitama, sore from the walking around the graveyard, looked skeptical.

"When did this person pass on?"

"Oh, about a week ago. You see, Mitama, we of the cloth are the links to the world of spirits! It's your job to make sure someone's loved one is resting in peace!"

"Wait a minute….you're just spouting the same thing Tsuchi tells me all the time! What's the difference?"

Azama chuckled. "Tsuchi puts all of the children to sleep with his lectures, right? Mine are supposed to be FUN! If you do this right, we can get some ramen."

"My stomach hungers / for food to fill its weak hole / let us begin now"

XXXXX

"Hello? I come from the temple…."

"Oh! P-Please, have a seat!"

Mitama noticed immediately that this young woman wasn't missing a lost husband or father, but rather…a pet.

One of many.

"Um….you certainly have a lot of cat statues and pictures…."

"Ohhh! They're nothing more than painful reminders of what happened! My beloved Tsu-Tsu….he died last Wednesday!"

The woman sat down and sobbed into her hands, with (more) cats jumping on her couch to cuddle up next to her.

"…..I'm sorry for your loss," Mitama managed to say. "If you'll allow me….I can say something for your cat. Was she was a young one?"

"He. Tsu-Tsu was a boy!"

"Well, technically, he was a _cat,_ " the priestess replied with more exasperation than she would've liked. She had bad luck with them back at the temple.

"Please…..lift my spirits, priestess. Could….I talk to him? You can contact the souls of the departed, right?"

"Um…..I shall try. Take my hand."

As she did, Azama and Setsuna peeked through the window.

XXXXX

"Hey…..that's Miss Kotaku….the cat lady."

"I know, isn't it hilarious?" Azama grinned. "Mitama seems almost stunned that priestesses have to comfort people who've lost animals. Yesterday I helped someone that lost a turtle."

"Azama….you're just wasting Mitama's time…..you have to teach her something…..not prank her the whole day…."

"Hmmmm," the monk hummed. "You don't know what I'm planning, my dear Setsuna."

* * *

 **Break – Eating Ramen!**

"Such a yummy meal / the taste fills my heart and soul / on this summer day"

Mitama was glad she was finally eating something, but her robe was covered in cat dander and she had stepped on a few hairballs.

"See, Mitama? It feels good to help those in need."

"Do not talk to me, Azama. You've been enjoying my suffering, while I toil out and about! You're just lucky I'm not allergic to cats!"

Setsuna was on her second bowl.

"Suffering….what a powerful word, my dear. Some honest work is suffering?"

Mitama jabbed her pen at him. "When I could be keeping myself in other ways? Yes!"

"Why become a priestess, then?"

"W-What?"

Azama set down his chopsticks. "I totally get being bored and annoyed with the work sometimes, but it seems to me you haven't learned anything so far."

"Whaaaat?! You jest!"

"Hmm…..I suppose we've still got some work to do."

"No! I suggest we do something else!" Mitama turned to Setsuna. "Setsuna, surely you have something in mind?"

"Setsuna and minds don't go hand to hand," Azama replied curtly.

"Hey…..you don't use hands to think…Azama…."

"See what I mean? But if you insist…..fine. I'll look in the market for Lady Hinoka's present. You can head into the forest with Setsuna and….relax."

Mitama smiled. "Now we're thinking the same way."

 _Hmph….are we?_

* * *

 **Task #3? – Loafing?**

Mitama laid her head on the fallen log while she continued to write in her notepad. Every day, she would always have ideas for poems, and if Tsuchi didn't pester her, she could write all the time!

"Okay….I'm going hunting…." Setsuna drawled, taking out an arrow. "You….gonna stay here….?"

"Query, Setsuna. Why do you speak so slowly and take pauses in your speech?"

"Huh….? I dunno….I had a simple life before serving Lady Hinoka. My family's pretty….rich…."

Mitama grinned. "That meant you were free to relax and lounge around the house?"

"Yeah….although…..I always had some servants…."

"Why on earth would you leave that paradise? And work with a haughty monk like Azama?"

"Cuz Lady Hinoka's my friend. She's always looking out for me….she helps me get up in the morning….dress myself…makes my breakfast…."

 _Is she the master or the servant?!_

"See ya…."

Mitama waved her off.

 _Oh well. Now, how to complete this verse…?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Azama was looking at scarves to give to Hinoka.

"Hmm…too thin…..too long…..awful, awful, color….she'd look like a tomato!"

"I would, would I?"

Azama spun around to see the face of his master. "Lady Hinoka! I was just shopping for Setsuna. You know she has the worst taste in fashion."

"Azama, why isn't she with you?"

"Hahaha….don't worry, she's with that darling young priestess from the temple. Mitama!"

"But….wait….she's the girl that Tsuchi talked about! You're supposed to be teaching her to be a priestess, aren't you?"

"Correction." Azama held up a finger. "He wanted me to teach her something and curb the slothful behavior."

"And how is babysitting Setsuna going to accomplish that?" the princess demanded.

"…..Lady Hinoka, do you remember the day we met?"

"Huh? Yeah…..you were meditating on a mountain….and I was climbing it myself for training….I fell on some rocks, and-"

"I healed you. There was something I saw in your eyes….the fire of perseverance. My father sent me there to curb my wild behavior to actually fit into the role."

"And….?"

Azama chuckled. "Mitama is following that pattern. Much like my younger self, she cares little about the role the position offers. And much like my younger self, she will realize the importance in nature."

Hinoka blinked. "But….did you tell her Setsuna falls into holes?"

The monk chuckled again.

* * *

 _Hmm….she's been gone a long time…._

Yawning from her latest nap, Mitama stood up and dusted herself off. "Setsuna! Where are you?"

No answer.

"Setsuna! Geez….."

She began to walk through the forest, growing more impatient when the archer wouldn't respond. Where WAS she? And how far did she go?

"A deaf archer girl / server to the great princess / her loss, not mine"

Mitama froze.

"Shoot, that's four syllables, not five! Ugggh! This goose chase is even draining my creative energy! SETSUNA! Come out already?!"

"Here…."

Mitama looked around, and she finally saw the blue-green of Setsuna's hair. The archer had gotten herself stuck in a pit.

"How on earth did you get in there?!"

"Oh….hey, Mitama….traps and me go hand to hand…."

"This was a pit covered by leaves! Didn't you see? The leaves by your feet aren't the same shade of green as the trees in the forest!"

"Oh…..I guess not…can you get me out….?"

"What?! Curses….I'll get Azama!"

So the priestess ran. She ran and ran, but she realized that she didn't quite know where she was, since her head was buried in her book as Setsuna brought her out.

 _Damn it…..where's the exit?!_

"You…."

"Huh?"

Mitama stopped, and her eyes went wide. A man was lying on the ground, spear stuck in his chest. He was bleeding heavily, and he was close to death.

"A…..savior…."

She ran over and yanked the spear out, wincing at the blood that bounced onto her dress. "Good sir, what happened to you….?"

"Ha…..I was setting a trap for boars….and I guess I got careless….but…..you're a priestess, right….?" he coughed.

"Y-Yes, I am. Hold still, I shall heal you."

"G-Great…..w-with what…..?"

 _My staff! I left it behind?!_

Mitama excused herself and quickly ran back the other way, now panicking. Setsuna could wait!

* * *

Not for long, though.

"Setsuna, did you get trapped again?"

The archer looked up and frowned. Hinoka was tapping her foot impatiently, while Azama was giving a smug look.

"I'm sorry….Lady Hinoka…."

"It's okay, we'll get you out. But where's Mitama?"

"Um…..sleeping….I think….."

"Ha!" Azama shook his head. "What did I tell you?"

"AZAMA!"

The two looked up, and there was the pink-haired girl, panting as she ran towards them. For once, she looked urged. (Hinoka was briefly marveling over her eyes).

"Ah, Mitama? What's with the fuss?"

"Give me that!" she yanked his staff from his hand and ran towards the opposite direction. "Someone's going to die!"

"….."

XXXXXX

"Goinig to die….what is she talking about?"

Azama had followed the girl's frantic pace, only to find her huddled over a man that had his eyes closed. She was whispering a prayer.

"…."

"Please…..please forgive me…..your soul will rest in peace…."

"Mitama. What happened?"

The girl sighed and sat down. "This man….was wounded. And me, being the lazy idiot that I was….allowed him to perish. All because I didn't have my staff."

"…."

"One life lost so soon / because of a lazybones girl / I shall quit the cloth"

"No, you won't. Mitama….you didn't answer me before. Why become a priestess if the role troubles you so much?"

"Oh, I…..just grumble too much. The temple raised me, considering my parents left me there. This craft….is really what I truly know. And now…a dead man lies before us."

Mitama wiped a stray tear away.

"Feeling guilty, aren't you?"

"…..perhaps. Surely you failed to save lives here and there?"

"Of course. And that is the lesson to take away. Priestesses, monks….all of us work hard, but we're not miracle workers. Sometimes….death happens anyway. It's only natural."

Azama sat down next to her and muttered his own prayers.

"That's a horrible lesson! Am I supposed to just accept the fact that people die?!"

"Yes," Azama said seriously. "There is no point on getting too hung up on this. You can still help this man. If you didn't find him….he would've died alone, in the forest. Would that be better, instead of having his family come together for their final moments?"

Mitama shook her head. "No."

"Remember this. You don't have to _literally_ heal to be a priestess. Sometimes….guidance can come in a different way."

"….."

"Doing _something_ ….well, that's better than doing nothing at all."

"…I see. The graves and the cats….."

"Yep."

The two moved to pick the body up.

"Come. We can still give this man a proper burial."

* * *

"I see…."

It was dusk when the two returned to the temple to talk to Tsuchi. The man had been identified and brought to his family, thankfully.

"It was a chaotic day, to say the least. But I'd say Mitama has learned a few things under my counsel. I'd like to keep her around."

Mitama nodded. "May I?"

"I….suppose so."

"And may I preside over the man's funeral?"

Tsuchi blinked. "Mitama, I'm surprised. You always refuse to do that when we get requests."

"Well, you know. Better to do something than loaf around, right?"

Azama smiled. "Come along, Mitama….let's go get some shaved ice for this hot evening..." The two walked from the temple's entrance, and the monk noticed she was writing in her book again. "A haiku?"

"Not a haiku sir / I am writing the lessons / that I need to know"

"Hahahaha! Perhaps this is the start of a beautiful friendship…."

"…"

"…"

"D-Did Setsuna ever get out of that hole?"

* * *

"Hello! AZAMA!"

"No use, Lady Hinoka…..I think he's gone…."

When Azama left to follow Mitama, Hinoka had jumped in to save Setsuna….only to get stuck in herself. And her pegasus was resting at the royal stables.

"Damn it…..I guess we're gonna spend the night here…."

Hinoka gritted her teeth.

"Or when….Azama bothers to remember we're still here…"

"Oh….Lady Hinoka…..I almost forgot."

"Hmm?"

Setsuna had a big, dopey smile on her face. "Happy birthday!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Setsuna…." Hinoka sighed heavily and rubbed her retainer's head. "My birthday isn't for another month."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: With a character like Mitama, I didn't want to slip _too_ far from the silliness. Expect Dwyer's chapter to follow the same boat, with plenty of Jakob snark! I also realize that some chapters feel...formulaic. So I'm thinking of some...abstract ideas. You'll never guess what I have planned for Kiragi~**


	14. Dwyer

**Review Time:**

 **FurLinedSlime - Wow, thanks! 8D**

 **Jay - I don't see why not. :)**

 **Just Another Kid - Ah, no worries. It all it takes is to have a cursory knowledge of the 2nd gen units. Maybe a chapter will convince someone to try them in the game (hehe), but either way, glad you liked!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Dwyer**

The servants of Nohr's upper echelon had very specific morning routines to keep, and damned if one of them were even a minute off schedule. This applied heavily to the caretaker of the middle princess – Jakob.

"Milady, it's time to get up."

The butler quickly adjusted his tie and knocked again.

"Milady?"

"Go away Jakob…."

"Milady, don't be so lethargic. It's a brand new day! That means a new day of experiences!"

"And another day of sleeping," came the reply.

Jakob sighed and opened the door. Corrin was rolled up into a ball, moaning unhappily when she felt the rays of the sun shine down on her wild white hair.

"Come now, you don't want to be late for breakfast~"

"Jakob, as your lady, I order you let me sleep for four more hours."

"I'm sorry, Lady Corrin, but I cannot honor that request. All of us have very important deadlines to keep! Now, if you please….?"

Angry red eyes glared at the butler, but she removed her blankets. Lazily, Corrin stood up and rubbed her head "I'm up…."

"Milady, you still need to get dressed."

"I declare today to be a pants free day. My word is law."

Jakob chuckled. "It seems someone is still half asleep."

"And the other half wants to join her…."

* * *

After 30 minutes dealing with Corrin's lazy attitude, Jakob continued on with his butlery duties. Getting his lady's weapons prepared for her training session, polishing her armor, adjusting the curtains…and best of all, looking over some new help.

Wait….

"What on earth is this?"

Having reached the main hall, Jakob spotted a line of young maids and butlers, almost all of which were looking nervous and fidgeting in place. A few of them were wiping lines of sweat from their foreheads.

"Ah, Jakob." Gunter gestured him to step over. "The castle has employed some new hired help. Lord Xander wishes for you and the others to give them pointers."

"I beg your…..with no disrespect to the prince, I don't think that's needed," Jakob countered, narrowing his eyes at the line.

All of them gulped hard, except one. A young man with ash colored hair and drooped eyes simply stared back at the butler. He wasn't afraid, but more apathetic with everything around him.

"Very well….my name is Jakob," the butler said curtly. "Currently, there are nine of you. If you think you can provide an exceptional service to the royal family, _especially_ Lady Corrin, then you'd better show your mettle from the get go. Do I make myself clear?"

Three couldn't handle the pressure and ran for the door. Gunter opted to wash his hands of the situation.

* * *

The next day, Corrin was enjoying her sleep, but once again, it was interrupted by Jakob's knocking.

"Jakob…." she whined. "Can't you just let me sleeeep?"

He sighed and turned to the remaining six: three maids and three butlers. "Lady Corrin is perhaps the hardest princess to wake up in the morning. She's very resistant and loves her bed. So then, what is the proper course of action?"

"We…shake her roughly?" a maid guessed.

Jakob's face darkened. "The door is that way, you idiot. We do not touch milady in such a way!"

The maid was tearing up by the time she reached said door.

"Umm….why not entice her to wake up…..?"

The apathetic-looking youth had given the answer. He stepped to the door, next to Jakob, and knocked again.

"Go awaaaaaaay!"

"Um….milady…..maybe you'd want….breakfast in bed…?"

"Hmm? Who are you?"

"Dwyer, milady," said the youth. "I'm a new butler. Anything you'd want, specifically?"

Jakob gawked. "I'm afraid that's completely incorrect! You can't just-"

"Oh, sure!" Corrin's voice had gotten much more clear and bright. "I guess some eggs, with plenty of bacon, followed by a cup of tea. Thank you!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, we're beat." The remaining maids and butlers gave a peace sign as they headed for the door themselves. Dwyer looked….pleased.

XXXXX

"Hold the tray steady."

"I am."

"Make sure your steps are perfectly in rhythm!"

"They are."

Having gotten the breakfast, Dwyer was headed back to Corrin's room, but Jakob was making sure that he was presentable. It wouldn't be his fault if his lady disliked the meal. He also didn't like how….bored the boy seemed to be.

When Dwyer knocked on the door again, Corrin opened up with a big smile.

"Thank you, Dwyer!"

"You're welcome….I even buttered your toast…."

"Wow!"

 _What?!_ "M-Milady, you act as if I've never given you a breakfast of such magnitude and presentation before….and furthermore, you need to put on pants!"

Corrin smirked. "Jakob, are you jealous of Dwyer? It's only his first day."

"Second," Dwyer replied in his usual tone. "I'll go polish your armor, milady…"

"Now hold a moment, you little punk! It is _my_ job to polish milady's armor….you can dust the pantry, or something. Or make sure Felicia doesn't burn down the castle."

"….."

"Because…..she….is _my_ lady," the butler scowled.

Corrin took the tray and shrugged. "Yeah, have fun you two. Thanks again Dwyer!"

Jakob's blood was boiling when he saw Dwyer's genuine smile and words of gratitude. If he was going to win, he had to out-butler him! But Dwyer himself had no reason to care about rivalries. He was so new, and yet….he was doing a fine job.

* * *

"Alright, Dwyer, you got lucky with Lady Corrin's breakfast, but it is important you don't just let her eat anything! She needs a balanced meal of vitamins and nutrients."

The two were wiping the windows of the castle, each at their own pace. Jakob, being himself, was trying to do it faster.

"I know….but a butler's opposed to indulge his lady….right….?"

"And don't you forget it! Lady Corrin's word is law. If she wishes for you to rip off your clothes and jump into a moat of hungry alligators, you do so!"

Dwyer, also being himself, replied in the way he would: "It's too cold to do that…."

"Hmph. You seem to be made of stronger stuff than the other maids and butlers. What's your angle? Are you plotting something?"

"Are _you_ ….?" he asked, tiredly. "You're the one that's interrogating me. I'm just listening."

"And you should! Wipe in-"

"-a circular motion, I know." Dwyer put his rag away. "I'll go see what Lady Corrin wants for lunch…."

Jakob scowled. "Not like that, you won't. You always sound so…..fed-up with life! Your attitude will merely depress milady."

"And your overbearingness will only suffocate her," the younger butler countered. "Lady Corrin is a person, not a pet."

"And don't you forget it, you little turd!"

"…what? But you…. _what_?"

Felicia and Flora, watching the scene, were slack-jawed. For different reasons.

"Ohh…..he stood up to Jakob….."

"Hmph….he's so rude to Jakob…."

* * *

After lunch time had passed (Flora made it because the other two were too busy sniping at each other), Dwyer decided to tend to the garden.

 _Hmm…..it's so quiet out here…._

Smiling again, the youth looked to the castle's window. Corrin's room was in direct view, so maybe if he did a good job again, she would praise him. He had met the other members of the royal family, but for some reason, the middle princess attracted his attention the most: Elise was too bubbly, Xander was too aloof, Leo was too dismissive, and Camilla was too doting.

 _She likes the roses….I'll water those…._

Jakob, who was watching carefully, was…..impressed. Much to his confusion.

 _I don't understand. One day with my guidance and he's not screwing things up horribly? Maybe he'll slip up if he thinks no one is watching…._

But two hours later, Dwyer had finished the garden. It looked very neat, and he was pleased with himself. Even more so when Corrin saw it.

"Wow….you did all of this, Dwyer?"

"Yeah…..just regular work I guess…."

Corrin smiled. "Well, it'll give my room a nice little view, and it brightens up the place! Great job!"

Again Dwyer smiled, and Jakob noticed it had gotten slightly bigger. His voice was as monotone as ever, but where there wasn't boredom, there was pride and joy.

"Thanks….Lady Corrin…..would you like some tea?"

"Nah, I think you've earned a break, Dwyer. I got to say, even my brothers and sisters are starting to like you! Hehehehehe…."

 _That little….! He's making milady LAUGH now?! Oh don't look so happy, you bastard!_

* * *

"I think Jakob is getting jealous of the new help."

"Jealous? Dear sister, you jest."

Leo and Camilla were playing a game of chess in the parlor. It wasn't every day that Leo had someone to indulge his games of intellect with, but his older sister was always up for time with her precious siblings.

"Yes. He's always giving him nasty looks….all the time he got to spend with our dear sister, and now he has to share. Fufufufu…."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You think he has…?"

"Hmm? Actually, I think they both do. Not that I blame them. Corrin's just so cute," Camilla gushed.

"Hey guys!"

Corrin, who had stepped in, looked to be slightly dirty and sweating from her training session. She gave a sheepish smile when she poured some dirt out of her sleeve.

"I don't suppose…."

"Already on it!" Jakob had appeared behind her. "I will draw you your bath immediately, Lady Corrin!"

"Uhh…..are you sure?"

"I insist," Jakob smiled. "Come along."

Camilla and Leo followed their movements, with the former nearly cooing on how Corrin's large eyes widened slightly as she was ushered forward. Dwyer, who was finishing up some dusting, noticed.

 _Hmm…..he's genuinely happy when he helps her…._

XXXX

"There we are." Jakob shut the faucet off and sprinkled some rose petals into the water. "Your bath, where you can enjoy to your heart's content."

"Oh thanks." Corrin smiled. "Dwyer used sunflower petals, but I like the way you do it too."

 _Son of a…._

"Milady, you shouldn't let him run your baths for you. He's of the opposite sex."

"But…..so are you…."

"But!" Jakob shook his head. "I have nerves of steel. I wouldn't dare peek at your form, milady, and the thought of thinking of you….in such a disrespectful manner would be tantamount to suicide."

The dragonkin smirked. "So, you're saying you don't find me attractive….?"

"Of course not! Your beauty is quite evident, and I believe you will beat Lady Camilla for the amount of suitors."

"Jakob, you just contradicted yourself. So what if Dwyer does the same things you do?"

"Because he does them _wrong_ , milady."

"That's not true!" she exclaimed. "Did you know he even gave me a flower yesterday? He fixed the garden quite nicely." With a wave, she motioned for him to leave the bathroom. "You could learn something from him."

"But…..Lady Corrin, I work just as hard!"

"You do. And so does he. Can't you two….get along?"

XXXXXX

Before Corrin removed her robe, Jakob quickly exited the room and shut the door with a sigh. Having his lady cross with him was simply unacceptable. And the sour mood only got sourer when he saw Dwyer approaching with fresh towels.

" _You_ again…."

"Me? I'm just giving Lady Corrin some towels…"

"She keeps paying attention to you! All because you've added some dangerous spice to her consistent life! Set by me, of course."

"What is your problem, Jakob?" Dwyer sighed and put the towels down. "Do you want me to serve Lady Corrin faithfully or do you just want me to leave?"

"No, I…..tch. If you leave, milady will be sad."

"She will. Even if _you_ do."

"What?"

Dwyer pointed to the bathroom door. "She likes when you do things for her, too. Stop thinking I'm some kind of threat."

"Because you're the most hard-to-read butler I've ever met! You walk around with such a chip on your shoulder, and yet….your mood shifts around milady. It's eerie and disgusting."

The younger man let out an annoyed sound. "You're a hypocrite. You _always_ insult Felicia and Gunter, but you turn into Mr. Happy Sunshine when tending to Lady Corrin."

"Because she deserves the best!"

"And she deserves _my_ best!"

Jakob blinked. Dwyer wasn't usually this outspoken. "What are you on about?"

"…Lady Corrin always complements me when I work hard…..and well….it makes feel…..good. Usually I don't really care about things, but there's something in her eyes when she says it….it makes this job worth it."

"You're insane. Why pick this job if you have such a disillusioned view of the world?"

"Because….at least helping people would be doing _something_ worthwhile…." Dwyer said, sighing.

"What possessed you to even try, to begin with?"

Dwyer looked uncomfortable. "That's….not really important….."

"….."

* * *

"Dinner time, Lady Corrin."

Another day had passed, and another dinner to the royal family had gone underway. Jakob was concise and skilled as usual, yet he didn't falter with his extra attention to Corrin. Dwyer, in a more subtle way, was of the same beat.

"Excellent work, Dwyer," Xander complemented. "The table arrangement is stellar."

Jakob scowled.

"Mmmm! This fish is delicious!" Elise giggled. "You really are a great cook, Jakob!"

Dwyer groaned.

"A divine choice of music." Leo looked to the servant playing the piano in the corner. "You really know how to set the mood, Dwyer."

Jakob grit his teeth.

"I really like the candle work." Camilla beamed. "It sets the perfect lighting, Jakob!"

Dwyer rolled his eyes.

"…"

The two looked towards the middle princess, who was deciding on what piece of the meal to take first. Jakob's fish, or Dwyer's casserole. In a rather sly move, she took both onto her plate.

"M-Milady, that doesn't go together…."

"Yeah. It'd be like-"

"Oil and water?" Corrin mused. "But you two are thinking of the same thing."

Dwyer and Jakob glared at each other.

"Pick which one is your favorite," Jakob pleaded.

"Or pick the one that's the least disgusting," Dwyer goaded.

Corrin simply grinned, and winked at all of her siblings. "How about….." She put two pieces together and stabbed them with her fork. "I try them both at once?"

"WHAT."

"HUH."

"Dinner _and_ a show…." Camilla chuckled.

Corrin put the combined piece in her mouth and chewed it carefully. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, and she let out the most joyed squeal either butler have heard from her.

"Soooooo gooooood…"

Jakob and Dwyer, jaws hanging, stared at each other in disbelief. It only got worse when she rolled around on the floor, savoring the taste completely. It was maddening. And yet….both men smiled at the same time.

"Wow. Can I have what's she's having?"

Straight-faced, Xander replied to Elise: "Not until you're older."

"Milady! Is it really that good?!"

Corrin moaned in the affirmative.

"Well done, you stupid brat. You didn't suck at something!"

"Way to go, you rotten punk. For once, people are glad to have you around."

To Leo and Xander's surprise, the two _shook hands_ and stepped out of the room in pride. Corrin got back to the table.

"Well that was easy." she swallowed. "Actually, it tastes a little foul when you put them together."

* * *

"You know, Dwyer….perhaps I was wrong. If anyone can match my devotion to Lady Corrin, then perhaps they're worthy of being someone I can trust."

"….glad to hear it…."

The two were standing on the balcony, with the moon in plain view. Sensing Dwyer's (now depressed) mood, Jakob stared at him quizzically.

"I….didn't want to admit it earlier, but… _you're_ the reason why I tried."

"…..?"

"Yeah. Being a butler is hard. But you made it look so easy, and you seem so happy whenever milady smiled at you…..I guess I wanted that for myself."

"….where were you before this?"

"Living with my grandfather. But when he passed…..I had to find a way to make some money so I could eat. It was lucky that I managed to land the position…."

"…..."

"And I have to say…..it does feel great," Dwyer smiled. "So….thanks."

"….thanks to you too," Jakob replied. "The two of us shall make a great team. When you have the time, we should work on battle maneuvers!"

Dwyer actually _grinned._

"I have a technique of my own….so I'll teach you."

"Huh? What?"

"Ever heard of Slappyface?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Dwyer shot up in my preferences when I heard his VA. Sounding as stoned as Setsuna is always a plus. Next time we have Asugi, with Kaze and Kagero cameos.**


	15. Asugi

**Review Time:**

 **Jay - My man. Vaike and Lon'qu are total bros.**

 **Kisha KK - Glad you've been enjoying! Slappyface was mentioned as a technique in the paralogue in-game, when the father and son meet up at the end.**

 **Just Another Kid - Honestly I was a little "hmmm" when I hinted Dwyer having a crush on her too, but it's nothing more than a hint. Up to interpretation, but played more direct with Jakob.**

 **FurLinedSlime - My head canon is that Setsuna prefers weed, but Azama prefers the psychedelic stuff. Poor Hinoka tries to be cool and get high with them, but she always has freaks out and/or pukes. X)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Asugi**

In the country of Hoshido, there was a family of ninjas that served the king and his family faithfully, for generations. What marked the family was the fact that the first son of each generation always held the name Saizo.

The fifth Saizo was standing with his twin, Kaze, in a forest outside the capital.

"Brother….I'm surprised you agreed to this so heartedly."

Saizo grunted. "As soon as I received the letter, I knew what had to be done. If it's all the same, I must take the mantle."

"Could I assist you?"

"If you wish."

When the two brothers heard a scrunch of footsteps, their eyes were faced forward. A teenager, about 16 or 17, had appeared with a stick in his mouth. His hair color was a reddish orange, and the twins recognized it as the hair color of their late father...

"Hey….Uncle Saizo, Uncle Kaze."

…and their older sister. After all, the Saizo name was only for first _sons._

* * *

"What? Eiko feels her son is a little….?"

"Correct, Kagero."

The black-haired ninja was Ryoma's other retainer and Saizo's former lover (albeit both still had something for each other), and she watched the youth carefully from her position in the courtyard with Kaze.

"So she wants Saizo to discipline him. What on earth does he have in his mouth?"

XXXXX

"It's candy, Uncle Saizo. Want some?"

"No, you weren't sent here just to share your sweets for me," the older ninja growled. "I will teach you what it means to carry the Saizo name."

"Hmmm…..about that….."

"Sit correctly and keep your eyes on me."

Asugi rolled his eyes. "Geez, no wonder why Ma says Kaze is the friendlier one. But, I hate to break it to you. I go by a different name these days."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it's Asugi. A-S-U-G-I."

Saizo narrowed his eye. "No, you're technically Saizo the sixth. Sister gave you the name from our father."

"Hmph. She kept saying the same thing."

"This is why we're here. I'll break that disobedience from you, boy. And don't think you can pull a fast one on me."

 _Why should I have the name anyway? I didn't even get to choose! But no, even at home, it's Saizo this and Saizo that. Feh…._

"We'll start at dawn tomorrow."

* * *

It turned out Saizo #5 was not kidding, because Asugi found himself awoken rudely when the sun was barely up.

"Hmmm….five more minutes…."

"No. A ninja must always get up early to begin their training. From the looks of things…." Saizo glanced at Asugi's regular attire on the wall, where some shurikens were hanging. "….you're not a complete novice."

"Ugh why isn't there a ninja skill to make a clone or something…"

"Do you think this is some dumb comic book?!" Saizo kicked Asugi out of his futon. "Get dressed. 50 laps around the perimeter sounds like a good start."

"Yes sir!" Asugi said sarcastically, standing up. He took out a lollipop and put it in his mouth.

"….?! Even now you stuff your face with sweets, Saizo?"

"Okay, that's not my name, Uncle. And yes, I enjoy a little sugar boost from time to time."

"You're putting two more in your mouth right now!"

XXXXXX

50 laps later, Asugi was already aching to escape his drill sergeant of a relative. But Saizo was looking for the next task.

"So you're not slow, either….good…."

"Ma taught me enough, you know."

"I told you, you're not fooling me," Saizo said. "Maybe you can still me the proper throwing angle to kill someone with a shuriken."

"54 degrees."

"Wrong, because you can't just kill someone with considering the circumstances! Wounds, sight, how much armor does the target have on….."

Asugi scowled. "This is getting lame."

Later, the two were sitting in a tree for what seemed to be hours for the boy, although Saizo would disagree.

"Stop being a baby. Recon is one of the most important tasks a ninja can do."

"But it's so boring…." Asugi eyed the purple-haired diviner talking animatedly to Kagero. "Although she's kinda cute…"

"You're focusing on girls?! You idiot!" Saizo barked. "Why can't you focus?!"

"Because I'm not some super strict ninja adult like you!"

"That's not an excuse. When I was your age-"

"Heeeere we go," Asugi sat back. "The classic 'when I was your age' shtick. I guess it rings true in the family, doesn't it? I'm not what you think I am!"

"Because I have to mold you that way first…."

"And why do I have to be that way?!" he snapped.

"…"

"I'm out of here."

"Saizo, don't you dare!"

"I told you my name, old man." And with that, Asugi quickly jumped out of the tree and cleared through the field.

Orochi and Kagero frowned when they saw his escaping blur, and Saizo's now furious mood wasn't helping matters.

"Geez….that's your nephew, right?"

"He's no relative of mine with that attitude."

"Hehe, I was talking to Kagero," Orochi said slyly.

"Not now Orochi."

"But you both answered at the same time~"

The two ninjas blushed for a brief second before looking away.

* * *

"Stupid Uncle….why do I have to be some ninja, anyway?" Asugi plopped down on a long and took out his sack of hard candies. Fishing through, he found a lemon favored one. "I can be something else like….a thief! Less danger, more fun."

"A thief, you say?"

Asugi looked up, and noticed a rather distinguished looking man traveling with some escorts on the road. He was gazing at a rose before his attention shifted.

"You say you're a thief?"

"Hehehe, well don't go announcing to everyone. Why? You need a job?"

 _This will show Uncle Saizo that I'm not just some loser!_

Funke, the white-haired man of the pack, smirked. "Actually….I do. I was thinking of a way to reclaim the piece of art that was stolen from my estate. Are you interested?

 _Stealing art? Like taking candy from a babe!_

"Well, if it's help you out…tonight sound good?"

"Yes, it does. I'll pay you handsomely."

"Hold on, fancy pants. I'm not some dumb kid. I want half now, the other half later."

Funke and his associates looked surprised but they regained composure quickly. "Clever boy. How much do you want?"

"One million."

"….um, maybe something more _reasonable._ "

Asugi smirked. "Not gold. You know any candy sellers? Chocolates, sour bites, some gum…..all of that stuff?"

 _So this boy is not as smart as I realized. All this for simple candy?_

"Certainly. Um…..your name would be?" Funke snapped his fingers, and one associate dug around in his cart to throw a large sack to the youth.

"Asugi." He peeked inside. "Whoa!"

"I own many candy shops across the land. Help me and the rest….is yours."

 _What a sucker!_

* * *

"Grrr…."

Saizo was growing angrier and angrier in his search for Asugi, and those around him knew an angry Saizo was not pleasant to be around. Same for a regular Saizo, but semantics.

"Where are you, boy….?!"

Kaze peeked his head out of the trees and saw his twin. Then he pulled back.

XXXXXX

 _Hmm…..Asugi isn't listening to Brother? Perhaps I can speak some sense into him._

He jumped through the forest, looking carefully around. It wasn't long before he heard the crinkling of a candy wrapper, and when he got to the clearing, there his nephew was.

"Asugi?"

"Hmm….? Hey, Uncle Kaze! I'm just enjoying the beautiful sunshine….want a bite?"

"No thank you, although I do enjoy sweets."

"Your loss."

 _This is great! I lost the old man, and I got a new job ahead of me!_

"Asugi, you know Saizo is looking for you?"

"So what? He's just a hardass. Saizo this, and Saizo that. Just like Ma. You understand, right? You kept hearing the name lobbed around when you were my age?"

Kaze sat down next to the boy. "Indeed I did. The name Saizo is only passed to the first son, and I was born three minutes after my brother."

"Ah."

"Father gave a little more attention to him as a result."

"See? What good is the name if it eclipses everything else?" Asugi took another bite of his chocolate bar. "None of them care about _me_ , just _Saizo_. I don't want to be like them."

"…"

"So what's the best way to get your brother to understand that?"

"Saizo's heart is in the right place, Asugi. We're family, and the name has been passed through our family for generations. We have a lot of accomplishments and honor attached to it."

"I don't care."

Kaze sighed. "If you want to take a stand….then challenge my brother to a duel. He will listen if he gets bested."

"Great!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Saizo had emerged from the forest, eye locked onto his troublesome nephew. "What's your excuse for running away, you brat?!"

But Asugi wasn't scared. "Because I was preparing…..to fight you! Tonight, at midnight."

"….."

Saizo looked to Kaze, who nodded.

"…..very well."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!"

Funke's men were getting impatient: they needed their thief to go ahead and scout for traps as they stole (not reclaim) the art.

"It's midnight…." The man looked at his pocketwatch. "….perhaps he needs some motivation."

XXXXX

The two ninja stood across from each other, with Kaze as the proctor. The moon shined down, and the grass had a gentle sway across the plain.

 _I don't even have to beat him….if I can take out that other eye, I win._

Saizo drew a shuriken. "One final warning….I have no intention in holding back. Why you chose to fight me is beyond my comprehension. You've barely trained."

 _Who needs training for this?_ Asugi smirked.

"Begin," Kaze said.

The two raced towards each other, but Saizo was faster. He dodged the shuriken aimed for his neck and kicked Asugi back, following up with a shuriken cut of his own.

"..!"

Asugi flipped over the older ninja, but he blocked the heel with his shoulder, then knocked the boy to the ground once more. But the younger ninja flipped back and stood up.

"Tch. Your form is sloppy, Saizo."

"Call me that one more time, old man," Asugi hissed. "And I'll make you regret it."

"How insolent. Your mother truly must be ashamed of you! Spitting on our family!"

"I'm spitting on your damned tradition! Not once have you called me by MY name!" Asugi darted forward, and the two traded a few blows.

"That isn't your name! Saizo is!"

"Saizo is just a title!" Asugi aimed for his uncle's chest, but he caught the fist. Then the older ninja, with stunning speed, flipped him over and put a foot to his neck.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Brother! There's no need to-"

"I said…." Asugi moved his hand. "It's just a TITLE!" In his anger, he threw the shuriken right into Saizo's working eye, making him stagger back in alarm and pain.

"Brother!"

Asugi stood up, readying another shuriken. "All that matters is that I be like you, right?! And when I can't get to that level….. _I'll just get cast aside!"_

"Ugh…." Blood was pouring through Saizo's blocking fingers.

"Because that's what my mother always said. If I can't be like you or Grandpa….then what's the point? My destiny was….chosen before I h-had a say."

Saizo pulled the shuriken out, but even in the haze of the blood flowing…he saw his nephew drop to his knees, dejected.

"…"

"Uncle Kaze got lucky. He was born after you….and the curse missed him. I'm an only child."

"…."

Saizo stepped closer, but his nephew didn't bother to move.

"Go ahead, do whatever. I'm not the ninja you'll be….nor I ever will be. I think we should just save everyone's time."

"Time, huh?"

Alert, the three ninjas turned and saw Funke and his men. Everyone but him was carrying a weapon.

"Asugi, my dear boy….what about our little agreement? Helping us break into the house?"

"What….?" Saizo turned back to Asugi. "You've arranged to be a thief for this rogue? You can't-" But he stopped when he saw Kaze frowning firmly at him. "…..why?"

"Because I'm not lazy…or weak," Asugi countered, standing up. "I wanted myself to be good for _something_. But who cares about that now? Buzz off, Funke!"

"I think you're mistaken, my dear boy. I don't accept resignations." Funke sniffed his rose and snapped his fingers, moving the rogues into action!

"Saizo!" Kaze jumped forward and took out his own weapon. "I'll assist you."

His eye was still bleeding, but it was still functioning (albeit it would need care), leaving Saizo to take a look at his nephew. He looked regretful of his actions, but he was standing tall and standing by them.

 _Cast…..aside….._

Saizo turned to the front, where the rogues were about to hit him. But to the horror of Funke's men, the eye blocked by the scar opened up, revealing an all white eyeball.

 _"…..Weak."_

Funke dropped his rose when the ninja _tore_ through his men.

"…..!"

"The boy said…he wasn't interested. So what will it be?" Saizo panted, but his aura had turned deadly.

"…..I'll be going!"

Funke ran for his dear life.

"….I'll apprehend him," Kaze said, retreating into the shadows. When only the two ninja remained, Saizo turned back to his nephew, wiping some blood away.

"…..what's with the change of heart?"

"….You're right. You didn't have a say, and neither did I. My father….is the man I respected the most….but I had the same pressure as you. Day after day, I felt I wasn't good enough."

"….."

"But your skill shouldn't go to waste, Asugi."

"Yeah. But if it's okay with you…..I don't want to be a Saizo. I want….to find my own path. Sorry about the eye, by the way."

Surprisingly, Saizo smirked under his mask. "My fault for being careless. In an instant, an enemy can do far worse."

"…."

"…"

"So, uh…..what do we do know?"

"Find a medic for your eye?" Asugi suggested.

"No…..um….hmmmm."

"What?"

"…."

"…"

"Geez, can you spit it out already?"

"No, um…..is the part where we hug or something?"

Asugi deadpanned. "Uhhhh…..maybe another time."

So the two walked towards the direction of the castle to find Sakura, only Saizo put a hand on Asugi's shoulder. Whatever path…..they would form together.

As Saizo and _Asugi._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Hmm not too pleased on how this one came out. Gaius is a bro, but I find Asugi to be the weakest of the Awakening expies, because there's nothing...extra to him? Caeldori has the Selena paradox and Rhajat has the female/female pairing. Like Ignatius, I barely used him.**

 **Making him Saizo's nephew was the only way to not have the two be father-son, but still retain the issue between them.**

 **Next one is Forrest.**


	16. Forrest

**Author's note - Sorry about the delay. But at the same time, the new semester starts soon~**

 **Review Time:**

 **Jay - Thanks!**

 **Kisha KK - Well I hope you enjoy this then :)**

 **Just Another Kid - Really? I actually forgot if that was the case...not my intention but at least it's a nice alternative? It's also funny that Taylor and Sheh use a similar register for their expies but Emery uses a higher-pitched voice of Gaius for Asugi...yet uses the Gaius tone for Keaton! lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Forrest**

"Leo! Leeeeeeeeo! Are you there?"

The youngest prince of the Nohrian royal family let out an annoyed sigh. He was finally getting to the interesting part of the tome when, as per usual, his sister Elise would get in the way.

"Yes, Elise. Is there something you needed?"

Said princess opened the library door and smiled wide. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"I'm not a child, Elise. And frankly, neither are you," Leo replied, flipping the page. "You should carry yourself with a certain dignity and grace."

"But I'm only 11!" Elise pouted. "Come on, Leo, Xander and Camilla are busy! So is Corrin…."

Glancing out of the window and seeing it was noon, Leo shook his head and closed the tome. "I'm sorry, but I have an obligation to take care of."

"What?"

XXXXX

"What?"

"Stop asking me that. Starting today, I'm supposed to be instructing someone in the art of magic."

"Huh? Why?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop asking me things?" Try as he could, Leo could not get Elise to slip away from his walk to the front gates. "The reason doesn't concern you. Duke Granis asked for me specifically."

"Let me help!"

"Elise, you only know how to use a staff."

"And that's magic! And it doesn't end there, brother!" Elise moved her hand, and with a giggle, removed a gold coin from her brother's ear. "Tada!"

"That isn't magic! That's just a lame parlor trick!" Leo groaned.

"Oh yeah? Where is my thumb~~~~?" Elise asked, doing another "trick".

"For heaven's sake – if you promise not to embarrass me, will you stop?"

"Sure thing!"

The two stepped out of the castle, and as the guards bowed in their presence, Leo was sure a young girl – most likely his age – was there.

"Oooh, she's pretty!"

"That's not right, the duke said his son was here to learn…." Leo cleared his throat and stepped closer. "Excuse me, but who are you? What business do you have with the castle?"

The "girl" – baring blonde ringlets and an outfit a female rod knight would wear – smiled and bowed.

"Hello, Prince Leo. My name is Forrest."

 _This….is the son?!_

" _He's_ so pretty!" Elise corrected herself.

* * *

The trio moved themselves to the empty courtyard. Leo was still in a stunned sort of silence – Forrest was male, but the way he dressed himself would suggest something else. The latter had that kind of face, which only served to make Elise more excited.

"So….Forrest," he managed to say. "Can you tell me what types of magic you know?"

"Certainly. I know how to cast a few tome types here and there….but admittedly, my talent comes from the staff," Forrest replied. Elise's look of smugness was driving her brother insane.

"Ahh. Well, then we should start with a demonstration." Leo slid an unmarked tome over to the boy – a Lightning tome – and beckoned him to cast. Forrest complied, and the spell bounced into the air.

"Wow!"

"Not bad, but…." Leo frowned. "I'm sorry, this is bothering me. Could I ask you a simple question?"

"Yes, my prince. What is it?"

Leo chose to ignore Elise's pleaing of "can we adopt him, Leo?!" in the background.

"…..You are male, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"But you're dressed as if you're female."

"Yes." Forrest didn't seem to think there was anything unusual. "I actually made this outfit myself. I have a bit of a sewing hobby. Isn't it nice?" he twirled in place.

"But….why dress like that?" the prince demanded. At that, Forrest stopped and actually looked a little uneasy.

"Because I want to. Is that wrong?"

"Leo, let him be!"

"Elise, I _thought_ I told you….." Leo sighed. "Never mind. Let's continue the demonstration."

XXXXXX

A handful of spells later, Leo had concluded that the "boy" (in his mind he was making quotation marks or at least an asterisk) did have quite some skill, but nowhere near his own. And yet, he still couldn't get over the mystery (to him) as why he was dressed so femininely. Each little quirk – adjusting his hair, complementing Elise on her dress, etc. – was making it harder and harder to ignore.

"So how do you get your hair like that, Forrest? It's so cute!"

Even in their break, Leo couldn't stop staring.

"It takes some time, Princess Elise. Every day I have to wake up early to curl it up like this. I'm glad you like it…nobody really cares about it," Forrest said with a smile. "What about your own divine hair style?"

 _Divine?_

"Well Camilla helps me every morning since I can't do it by myself. Hey, maybe you should meet her! We can discuss hair tips together!"

"No!" Leo shouted, a little louder than he was expecting. "I mean…Elise, stop distracting her-him! We should move on to multicasting."

"Oooh….what's that?"

 _Oh heaven's sake, this isn't the beauty parlor! Why do you sound so amazed?_

"It's casting spells in tandem with each other." Leo demonstrated by a Fimbultevr-Ember combo, then his signature tome of Brynhildr. "It's very useful to have on the battlefield. After all, you're training to be a soldier, aren't you?"

Forrest made a face. "I suppose I am, but….may I be truthful, my prince?"

 _Stop calling me that!_

"What is it, Forrey?"

"Elise, he was talking to _me_."

The fashionista cleared his throat. "I…..actually wish to pursue a different interest. I don't mind perfecting my magic on the side – I enjoy healing others – but I'd rather make clothes!" He pulled out a few design sketches from his bag.

"Leo, Leo, Leo! Do you think if we begged Xander, I could get those?!"

Forrest laughed. "I'd make it for free for you, my princess!"

"YAY!"

"STOP this!" Leo was getting cross. "There's no point in describing your "talents" to me, Forrest. I have no authority over you. Your father wishes you to learn."

"About that…..if you're the prince….surely you could say something on my behalf?"

"What? I've known you for a few hours. Don't get so arrogant," Leo snapped.

"Leo!"

"I'm sorry, Prince Leo…..m-maybe we should just continue our lessons…"

Noticing a curl that was undone, Forrest gasped and quickly took out a roller to fix it. He looked really pleased when he did, but as for Leo…

"Please stop that."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"This-" Leo gestured to Forrest's whole body. "Please stop with the hair and the clothes and….you're a boy, for crying out loud! Don't you think people will give you odd stares?"

"So what?" Forrest frowned. "I like dressing like this."

"But it's not….."

"Not what?"

"…. _normal!_ It's not normal!" Leo said, again more harshly than he would've liked. And harsh it was, because Forrest looked visibly upset, making Elise rush to his defense.

"But he likes it!"

"Elise, stop getting in the way of this! I'm his teacher, not you! Wielders of magic need to carry themselves proper! Not like this!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm such a _deviant!_ " Forrest snapped back. "I thought you were a nice person, Prince Leo, but you're no better than everyone else! Including my own father!"

"Sssh, it's okay….come on, let's go see Cammy…..she'll cheer you up…."

Elise gave her brother a dirty look as she ushered the blonde-haired boy away, who was close to tears. Leo sighed and put a hand to his face.

* * *

Later, the middle prince had found his brother in the library as he was before, finishing the tome that he was reading before Elise came in. The dragonkin looked around.

"Hey, Leo….what's going on?"

"I'm trying to read, brother," he said testily.

"Geez, what's up with you?"

Leo closed the tome with a scoff. "My patience was exhausted earlier when I was trying to teach magic."

Corrin blinked. "Was your student not listening?"

"Not at all, he was a perfect listener."

"He….was being rude?"

The blonde-haired dark knight gave a look that seemed to conflict with his rather positive answer. "No, he kept calling me 'my prince'. Did you ever hear something so….I can't even describe it."

"I don't get it, Leo…."

Leo was already annoyed, and having to explain the situation only served to annoy him further, so he merely huffed and grabbed another book from the shelf.

"I guess you're busy….um, see you later?"

As Corrin turned to leave, his brother gave him a glance….at his pointed ears, red eyes, and shoeless feet. Forrest wasn't the only one that wasn't "normal".

"…"

* * *

In another part of the castle-

"Goodness, your hair is so smooth…."

The girls (and boy) were having their own fun. Camilla looked almost jealous as she ran her fingers through the ringlets.

"Thank you very much, Princess Camilla," Forrest said. He had removed his hat so she could get a better feel, and Elise was admiring the hair like she usually was.

"I'm so sorry my little brother was so mean," the lethal beauty cooed. "He just doesn't understand how girls feel, you know?"

"H-Huh?"

Elise showed Camilla the designs. "Isn't it great, big sister? He has such an eye for pretty designs! Can you imagine a dress made for you?"

"I'd love that," Camilla replied. "Don't you agree, Forrest?"

"I do, but….Lady Camilla, I'm not a girl."

"Yes yes I know, but all it takes is some magic, right? Soon you'll be what you've always wanted to be…."

Now Forrest stood up with a confused frown.

"But I like being a boy."

"But…..darling, your attire suggests otherwise. Not that it isn't a problem! I can always _make_ everyone call you 'she' and 'her', even if they don't want to." Camilla's smile had that deadly assured edge.

"But I'm a boy! Can't I just wear what I want to?"

Elise grabbed his hand. "Uhhh…..come on, Forrey, we can do something else!"

"What would your new name be, darling?"

"Ughhhh…."

The youngest child of Garon pulled the youth out of the room.

XXXXXX

"Princess Elise, why are you the only person that understands? I'm not trying to offend anyone or make some kind of message….I just like to dress this way!"

"It's okay, Forrest! We can go treat some wounded in town! It's what I usually do when I'm feeling sad!"

As the two went through the hall, they had passed by Leo. Immediately Forrest shot him an angry look, but the prince had something to say.

"Forrest, I think we should-"

"I have nothing to say to you, my prince," he huffed back. "Lady Elise is my only friend."

The two disappeared down the stairs, leaving Leo to sigh yet again.

"You know what you have to do."

He turned, and saw his older brother. Xander overshadowed him in their youth, but he always aimed to do the right thing and be a good leader.

"Oh right….." Leo shook his head. "You were there when the duke asked me. Did you know his son was like this?"

"No, but you did agree to train him, regardless of appearance. You wish to keep your word? Then the two of you must be on amicable terms."

 _*sigh* Xander is right, but must he be so pointed about it? Then again, I'm nothing more than a hypocrite. How could I accept my brother in one breath and judge Forrest in the other?_

Leo quickly left.

* * *

In the underbelly of the capital – where Elise frequented to help out the downtrodden citizens of Windmire – the two were finishing up their heal of an elderly women.

"Aah, thank you Lady Elise….you and your new friend are so nice…."

"You're welcome, miss! Anytime!"

The woman waved and moved on, her arthritis soothed for the time being.

"I'm surprised you come here, milady….isn't it a little dangerous….?" Forrest looked around, senses heightened. "It would tragic if something terrible to you…"

"Well usually I come here with Arthur and Effie, but I have you!"

Meanwhile Leo – who had followed the two – was sharing his concern. There seemed to be more people than he anticipated.

"Me? I'm flattered but I don't think I could fight off…." Forrest spotted some hungry stares. "….a crowd of rogues, for instance. Hahahaha…."

"Aww don't be like that! You're smart and beautiful, you can do anything!"

"D-Don't shout the word 'beautiful' please…"

The two walked a bit to find someone else to treat, but the stares weren't fading. Many couldn't tell Forrest was a boy at first glance.

Not like it mattered.

XXXXX

"Damn it, if only Niles was here…." Leo scratched his chin and analyzed the scene carefully. Where did they go?

"Well well, the prince has come out to play…." An outlaw sneered and approached, armed with a bow. "And you have no guards to protect you…."

"Are you threatening me?"

"And if I am, pretty boy?"

Five seconds later he was pinned by a tree generated by Brynhildr. Some rogues immediately ran for the hills when they saw the familiar spell.

"I'd say you're an idiot. Now tell me, did you happen to see two blondes?"

"Urgggh…..I think…that way….?"

* * *

"Phew! I think we can take a break, huh? It's almost sundown!" Elise smiled at the last few people that they healed, but she wasn't noticing the less and less people actually _around_ them.

"Yes….um, milady, maaaaybe we should go back to the castle…it's getting late. And it isn't proper for a princess to be here…."

"Just like you, eh cutie?"

Forrest froze. A group of shady-looking men had appeared, all with the same hungry stares from earlier. He motioned for Elise to step back. "Please leave us alone."

"Ha! And why should we?"

Elise moved to the front. "Because I'm the princess! If you don't leave, I'll….I'll….ummm…" The crowd was closing in. "G-Get my brothers…?"

"Stop!" Forrest grabbed the tome at his waist – Thunder. "If you try to hurt the princess, then I will not hold back!"

"Forey, no! You can't take all of these guys on!"

"Is that a challenge?" someone smirked. "Walking around like that, girlie?"

Forrest scowled. "I'm a _boy."_

One axeman moved to attack, but the spell was quickly unleashed, knocking him down. Forrest stood his ground – in front of Elise and not backing down. Unforunately, this made all of the rogues attack.

"Think it'll be so easy?!"

A tree suddenly rose up to block, and heads turned – Leo was there, on an alcove, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Leo!"

"My prince….!"

"Don't stop to stare, Forrest!" Leo jumped down and readied another spell. "Let us show these dastards who's superior! After all…..BRAINS BEATS BRAWN!"

Brynhildr was combined with Ember and Lightning, and the two spellcasters leaped into action.

"I'm so sorry Leo…."

The two managed to defeat all of the rogues, with nearly a scratch. Elise was trying for apologize for what was the sixth time on their way back to the castle.

"Stop saying you're sorry, Elise. You're safe, and that's all I care about."

"I'm sorry too, milord…." Forrest hung his head. "I didn't mean to cause this trouble….it's like you said. People can't get over my appearance."

"Yes. But your skill means more," Leo said, frowning. "I was in the wrong, Forrest. I didn't mean to let your appearance bother me so much. You're smart, capable, loyal….and you have a gift for magic. Who cares what you are?"

"…..thank you, my prince."

"Our next lesson begins tomorrow morning, and I do hope you attend. And if you can….maybe you can design a new collar for me," the prince said, looking himself over.

Forrest beamed. "I'd be happy to, Prince Leo. And maybe we can do something about the inside out tag!"

"…."

"…"

"why does everyone notice that but me?" Leo whined.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Easy concept to write about, although actually doing it was harder than I thought. Anyways, it's funny. For a game that caught flak for Soliel and her supports, I think Forrest was done very well. He likes to dress how he does, regardless of standards, and fabulously at that! (A neat spin on the usual Lucius-Libra type)**

 **Next time is Kiragi. Hope you're ready for his optimism contrasting with Takumi being Takumi!**


	17. Kiragi

**Review Time:**

 **FurLinedSlime - Exactly! He expresses himself in his own way :)**

 **Guest -Might not be what you were expecting, but enjoy!**

 **Just Another Kid - Definitely give Forrest a try.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Kiragi**

 _"Ta…..ku…..mi….."_

The second son to the late King Sumeragi managed to open his eyes, flinching at the light above him. He was a young man highly skilled with the bow, and he had two loyal retainers by his side.

The key word being "had".

"Where am I….?" The archer picked himself up and looked around. He was in a starlight valley, with a pattern of lights leading a path north.

 _"Come closer….Takumi….."_

"….I guess we're doing this then. Trusting some voice…."

XXXXX

Takumi reached an empty field, and there appeared to be one headstone in the center. Confused, he made his way over.

"…"

"Hey! Glad you could make it!"

The prince jumped back in alarm; a young boy baring a strong resemblance to himself (same hair color, similar clothing pattern) had appeared on the stone. His smile was pure and bright.

"W-Who are you?! Were you that voice?!"

"Yep! Takumi-"

"How do you know my name?!" The prince demanded. "What is this place?!"

The boy frowned and sat up. "What do you remember, Takumi?"

"…..I….was at the Great Wall of Suzanoh…fighting…..against….. **her,"** Takumi's voice dripped with malice, "The girl that ruined everything for me!"

"Takumi….I'm here to help you. My name is Kiragi, okay? I'm your conscience!"

"If you're my conscience, then why do you have a name?"

Kiragi jumped off the stone. "So we can chat! We're in the middle of your mind right now."

"What….? B-But, who's gravestone is that supposed to be?"

"Yours."

"WHAT?!" Takumi grabbed Kiragi's collar. "Are you telling me I….died?"

"Yes and no!"

"Stop being cryptic, you brat!"

"Aww come on, Takumi, you and I both know you're a swell guy! I'm only here because you need to clear your conscience."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Come along!"

Kiragi dragged his counterpart across the field.

* * *

"What the hell is this….?"

The two had entered a strange portal, and it sent them to what appeared to be Takumi's home, Castle Shirasagi….only the whole world was in black and white. The prince and his "conscience" were the only things in color.

"We're going to take a look into the past to see where it all began, Takuuuumi…." Kiragi said mysteriously. "Because the only way you can be yourself again is if you see the error of your ways."

"Listen kid, what did I even do?"

"Golly, how much have you forgotten? Look! There's a familiar face."

Takumi looked, and his jaw dropped. A younger Sumeragi was walking with his son, who was only about four or so.

 _"Takumi, I'm disappointed in you. Why did you take your sister's doll?"_

 _"Because….."_ the younger Takumi looked down in shame. _"…You always spend time with her, Papa. When was the last time we went fishing or hunting?"_

 _"Hahahaha! Son, Sakura is your younger sister. She's only a baby, and she needs attention!"_

"When you were younger, Takumi, you were really close to your father. You really didn't like baby Sakura!"

"That's not true! Sakura is my sister! How could I hold a grudge against her?"

"Weren't you listening….? You had to share your father's love!"

In a flash, the scene fast-forwarded a few months. Takumi saw younger versions of his older brother, Ryoma, and of his older sister, Hinoka. The former had a sleeping girl on his back.

 _"Ryoma….why do you have to take Corrin, too?"_ Hinoka asked, eyes practically pleading. _"C-Can't she stay with us?"_

 _"Father commanded it,"_ the crown prince said seriously. _"It's a show of good will for Nohr."_

"I remember this….this is the….last time I saw him…." Takumi looked to his younger self, who was clutching Hinoka's hand tightly. "Ugh, look at me. Was I really that much of a baby?"

"Yep! You were so cute back then! What happened?"

Kiragi flinched at Takumi's scowl.

"Uhhh, let's keep going…."

"No let's not! What are you trying to prove? Why are you making me see my past like this?"

"Takumi, just listen, okay?"

The scene moved forward again, but the conscience put a hand on his counterpart's shoulder.

"Outside of your mind….you're not you. Some dark force is possessing you, feeding on your negative emotions. The emotions that started from….right here!"

XXXXX

Now the two were standing before a large gravestone, and the younger Takumi was all alone, head pressed on it. The skies were pouring, although the drops weren't hitting those from the future.

"…"

"Look. You're crying," Kiragi pointed.

 _"Papa….why did you have to die…."_ Young!Takumi pulled away from the stone, his tears mixing with that of the rain. _"Why did Nohr have to take you away?!"_

"…."

 _"It's not fair! We were going to on a big trip to Izumo with everyone! And you promised you would teach me how to use the b-bow….!"_

"What….."

"You really took this hard, Takumi. This made you distrust not only Nohrians, but people in general. I wish I could give you a big hug!"

So Kiragi settled for the real one.

"Get off me! Kiragi, explain this. This is obviously after the Cheve incident….but what about **her?** The girl that turned her back on her family?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I…." Takumi winced at his younger self. "….why I am not crying for her?"

"Takumi, you dum-dum!" Kiragi smiled. "You made it seem like you don't care for Corrin."

"I d-don't! That rotten…..*sigh*"

"Let's move to something else!"

XXXXX

The scene shifted, and this time, they were back inside. The Hoshidan royals were watching a blue haired girl softly sing to the sleeping Sakura.

"Azura…."

 _"She's our sister now,"_ Ryoma said. _"We're supposed to treat her that way."_

 _"But…she's not Corrin,"_ Hinoka murmured. " _I don't care what Not Mother says!"_

"Whoa, what's wrong with you, Hinoka? Look, she's just trash talking our mother like that!"

"Takumi….." Kiragi sighed. "You know for a fact that Mikoto isn't your real mother. This was before you and the others really got attached to her. When you did, you welcomed Azura into your life as well! Or…at least the others did…."

"What?"

"Look at your younger self."

The younger Takumi wasn't saying anything, but simply watching Azura. He didn't looked captivated by her song, but rather….uneasy.

"Azura lived with you guys for over 10 years, but she couldn't replace Corrin, right?"

"….."

"So a part of you always disliked her. Because she came from Nohr, and because she would always remind you….your father was dead."

Takumi shook his head. "Stop lying, Kiragi. I've never done anything to Azura!"

"Is that a bet, silly?"

"Do you have to say it like that?"

* * *

The two moved through a crystal hall towards the next portal.

"This is really all in my head?"

"Yep! We're heading to the recent era of your life!"

Takumi stopped. "What's….what's going on outside?"

"…"

"Tell me, Kiragi!"

"Takumi…..you'll see the answer soon enough. Follow me!"

"UGH can't we watch this on a screen?"

* * *

Now the two had appeared in the center of Hoshido's capital, and again, the whole world was in black and white. Takumi spotted his doppelganger walking with Azura, Sakura, Hinoka, and Corrin.

"Her again…." The prince scowled. "Those damned eyes…..how can she be so carefree?"

"Takumi, you remember what day this is, right?" Kiragi asked.

"Well…..if **she's** here….then….oh no…."

"Yep."

Takumi could barely watch the events that unfolded. Sakura had bought a treat for their sister at the stand, while he was making Corrin feel out of place.

 _"Don't get too comfortable….SISTER."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be getting back to Nohr?"_

"Was I….really this much of a jerk?"

"It gets worse."

 _"Takumi…."_

 _"Hey!"_ The prince turned to Azura, angry. _"Who said you could address me by that name? I didn't give you the right!"_

"You the….she's not a slave, you idiot! Azura grew up with us! Gods, why am I saying such stupid stuff? I get not trusting **her** , but Azura?"

"Remember Takumi, she's a reminder of what you lost. And Corrin here is acting as the same way….look at her! Nohrian armor, Nohrian sword….she might as have been removed from your memory!"

"Because she…." Takumi fell silent.

The sword Ganglari was seized by the hooded assassin, and it shattered into multiple pieces, creating an explosion. Many people perished, but the one that would always stand out to Takumi….was Mikoto. Hearing the Hoshidan Queen scream again made him form a fist.

"Mother died….because of **her!"**

"Takumi…."

Mikoto died with a smile, glad her daughter was unharmed.

"See? It's not so crazy for me to distrust Nohrians, right?! How can you defend this!"

Kiragi frowned. "Because it was a mother defending her child. Look at what happened. Corrin was just as surprised as you were when the sword was taken away. And Mikoto STILL dove to protect her."

 _"MOTHER!"_ Corrin's transformation was beginning.

"But….why did she do that?!" Takumi snapped. "We were finally getting our lives back on track, and she selfishly dies for **her!** What about us? What about….Ryoma….Hinoka….S-Sakura….and…."

"….."

"We already lost a mother. Why did we have to lose _two_?" the prince finished, voice cracking.

"Takumi…did you want Mikoto to live with the idea of losing HER child twice?"

"N-No, but….didn't she care about us? Didn't she l-love us? And she died for an outsider….!"

"Takumi."

"What?!"

"Mikoto _was_ the outsider."

"…"

XXXXX

The scene shifted to a battlefield outside of Hoshido, where Takumi's past self was standing next to the rest of his family, soldiers gathered around. Next to them, the Nohrian siblings were making their own plea.

All eight wanted Corrin to join them.

 _"This way!"_ Ryoma prompted, holding his hand out.

 _"B-Big sister?"_ Sakura asked.

 _"She's MY sister!"_ Elise exclaimed.

"No she's not! Gods, where does that brat get off?"

"Ohohoho, we've got a lot to say about Elise!"

"Huh?"

 _"We're your family…"_ Xander said softly, holding out his own hold. _"Remember the times we shared together, little princess."_

"They are NOT her family! They're just…..Nohrian scum!"

"Takumi, settle down. You realize they're not dragging Corrin into making a decision? All of you wanted her to decide."

"And she chooses Nohr like the traitor she is!"

Corrin ran over to Xander, and the looks of shock on the Hoshidan faces were evident. Past Takumi looked ready to kill someone.

"Takumi…..how can you blame Corrin for this? She was caught on the spot! No matter what, she would sadden the people she cared about. And she knew them longer!"

"That doesn't change anything! M-Mother died for her, and this is how she repays the favor?!"

"….."

* * *

The two were in the same crystal hall from before, walking towards a new portal.

"Maybe you'll see…"

"No! Kiragi, just get me out of here already! I've had it! Why are you trying to make me forgive Corrin?!"

"….."

"Well?!"

"Because you let one simple action change you, Takumi. It wasn't Corrin that you wanted to settle with, you directed your rage towards ANYONE not on your side. You let your grief consume you."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it? Let's keep going!"

* * *

The next chapter (if you will) was at a Nohrian harbor. Corrin had just stepped onto the docks with her trusted maid and butler, but she was intercepted by a Takumi and some soldiers.

 _"You abandoned your family and Hoshido…..now pay! For your betrayal!"_

"See Takumi? If you didn't think Corrin was your family….why did you say that?"

"…"

Kiragi bopped his nose playfully. "You wanted her back."

"So what?! She made the wrong choice!"

"To you."

"She sided with a tyrant for a king!"

"Who still raised her."

 **"She forgot all about us!"** Takumi practically screamed. "She didn't care about any of us when she left!"

"Oh, really?"

The battle zoomed by, and Hoshido was the one that had suffered the loss. Before Corrin and company could dock the ferry to Notre Sagesse, a defeated Takumi found his way towards the traitor.

 _"Damn it! How can we advance with so many injured?!"_

 _"You've lost this battle, Takumi. Please, order your soldiers to retreat from the port. It'll do them a favor."_

"If she was truly that far gone….why did she spare soldiers?"

"….."

 _"Hmph! How very generous of you sister, but I know the Nohrian army is nothing more than a bunch of savages!"_ Takumi had shouted.

 _"So maybe you shouldn't judge all Nohrians at face value!"_ Corrin shouted back.

"What?! Why did she…"

"See, Takumi? She's not wrong, is she?"

 _"How could you lie to yourself, sister? Do you not remember all of the lives you've taken? Remember Mother? Remember your part in her murder?"_

"But…..geez, my past self is….kinda giving me the creeps…"

"Look into his eyes, Takumi. They're yours…..but they're corrupted by something. Something foul."

The other Takumi had clutched his head in severe pain, but when Corrin reached out to help him, he smacked her hand away.

"What..?"

 _"Keep your Nohrians hands off me! Ryoma has the Sage's power…soon….soon….hahahaha….the Nohrian army will crumble at your feet! And you'll beg for death, and I'll gladly give to you!"_

"Okay, are you editing this?! Why do I sound like a cheesy supervillain?"

Kiragi pouted. "You said this, Takumi! The dark force had taken your mind away, and even when your sister still tries to help you, you push her away! You lost your reason!"

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Take another look, Takumi."

XXXXXX

The scene shifted to a dirt road at nighttime. Corrin was walking with Elise and Camilla, and the prince saw himself – looking more unhinged - with the rebel leader, Scarlet.

 _"Scarlet did the same thing as Corrin, only SHE picked the right side! Joining the enemy and laying a trap….gee, does it sound familiar?!"_

"Am….I talking about….Mother's death….s-still….?"

"Some wounds don't heal so easily, buddy."

 _"Quiet you!"_ Elise had spoken up. _"Don't say such awful things about my sister, or you'll be sorry! Corrin didn't betray anyone! She's the best person in the whole world!"_

 _"Ugh, who let this brat talk? So annoying!"_

Takumi watched himself form an arrow and shoot it directly at Elise, knocking the princess to the ground. This made Corrin very angry.

 _"ELISE!"_

 _"The sight of that Nohrian brat makes me sick. Just die already!"_

"Whoa, whoa! I..."

"Point: Kiragi! You attacked an innocent girl, Takumi….sure she was part of the enemy family but all she was doing was sticking up for her sister! She didn't wrong YOU at all!"

"But…..I really hurt someone unarmed like that…..?" the prince asked, shaken. "I…don't remember this…."

The events progressed by in a flash. Corrin and her pack defeated the Chevois soldiers, including Scarlet, while Reina and Orochi were defeated (not killed) as well. Once again, the defeated Takumi was alone with Corrin.

 _"Why can't….I beat you….?!"_ He panted in frustration. _"You abandoned Hoshido…watched Mother die…and betrayed us all…! Why can't I have the justice I deserve?!"_

"But….the others deserve it too…" Takumi found myself muttering. "Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura lost a mother too! Why didn't I mention them?"

"It wasn't just Corrin, the monster inside of you tightened your view of yourself. Only you and Corrin mattered, and one of you would be dead," Kiragi replied. "See! There you go, vowing to kill her before running off…."

* * *

The two were back in the hall.

"So! Ready for the next part?"

"Kiragi….I don't think I want to see anymore. Sure I hated the fact that….she left us, but….how could I say and do all of those things?"

"The mo-"

"But what part was purely the monster and not me at all? I had to have wanted some of those things deep down but…..that girl, Elise. She was bleeding…."

"Your dad wouldn't be too happy about that."

"And Mother….Corrin's her actual child."

"Yep."

"What…..would happen if I killed her, Kiragi?"

"What do you mean?"

"What would…..Mother t-think of me?"

"…..I think we need to keep going, Takumi. We're getting to the end." Kiragi flashed a bright smile.

* * *

As Takumi remembered, the battle of Suzanoh was where he had encountered Corrin and her squad next. Unfortunately, the two had appeared at the point where he was about to once again, be defeated. He was wounded, but so was the princess.

 _"I have dreamt…..of nothing but finishing you…and now, the time has come! I shall cherish the sound of your body losing life for all eternity!"_

"It's like I'm not even the same person anymore…."

 _"Do you remember what I told in Cheve?! Do you?!"_ Takumi had asked in a manic glee.

 _"That you wouldn't rest until I pay for my sins…."_ Corrin gulped.

 _"That's right! For better or worse….this will be our final meeting! I WILL avenge Mother! I WILL avenge all of the lives you've ruined! Hahahahaha!"_

The black and white Takumi had truly gone over the deep end.

 _"This is all I have left! Now DIE!"_

Fujin Yumi was fired, but Corrin dodged the shot in time. This gave her the opening to swing the Grim Yato, ending the duel with one final slash.

 _"N-No….! It can't be LIKE THIS!"_

"What am I…."

Takumi's body stood up, shaking, and he pulled away when members of the Nohrian team tried to restrain him. _"GET OFF ME! GET YOUR NOHRIAN HANDS OFF ME!"_

 _"Settle down,"_ Leo snapped. _"You're our prisoner, but we have no interest in treating you cruelly. If you behave, you can see Princess Sakura."_

"Sakura…..?!"

Before someone could grab him, Takumi jumped to the ledge.

 _"Don't come near me, NONE OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!"_

 _"Takumi….please calm down….."_ Corrin pleaded.

 _"None of these horrible things would've happened if it wasn't for YOU! YOU DID THIS! WE COULD'VE BEEN A FAMILY! WHY DID YOU GO BACK TO NOHR?! WHY?!"_

The current Takumi stared, eyes unblinking. That wasn't the monster's words….he himself had meant them.

 _"Takumi….I…."_

 _"Nothing matters…..anymore….."_ the archer muttered softly. A dark aura began to pulse out of his body, shocking his enemies.

"This is when it happened, Takumi. When you…..er, officially died."

 ** _"I will save Hoshido…..no matter what…..you…..shouldn't have let me escape…."_**

And with that, the other Takumi jumped off the wall. Corrin and Azura were the first two to run back down the side to investigate. But before any answers could come, the whole scene froze.

"…."

"…."

"See, Takumi? At that point…..in this battle….the darkness beat you."

"….what happened to the others?"

"Huh?"

Takumi stepped to the edge of the platform where the ballista was. "What happened to Hinata and Oboro?"

"…."

 **"What happened?!"**

"Look down."

XXXXXXX

The two found the dead Hinata, his sword snapped in two and in a pool of his own blood. The paladin Peri had clashed with him, and he had lost, giving it his all. Despite this…

"W-Why….is he smiling…?"

"Hinata died fighting for you, Takumi. He was happy to serve you."

"O-Oboro…."

XXXXX

The spearfighter had an axe (from Charlotte) stuck into her head, and her lance was cracked. And yeah….she seemed to be happier than Hinata was.

"What's w-wrong with them?" Takumi kneeled down and tried to cradle her, but his arms passed through. "H-How can they die so easily?"

"Takumi….."

"Oboro….you always hated getting blood in your kimonos…." The archer was starting to tear up. "But….you always fought…."

"Oboro had a crush on you, you know. That's why….she's so happy. She couldn't tell you….but at least she tried her best."

"…why? Why…..? They didn't do anything, Kiragi! I'm the one to blame for all of this!"

"War is heck," the boy said. "People….die."

"But they were just following orders! W-Why…?!"

"…."

* * *

When the two arrived back, Takumi couldn't even make another step. He fell to the ground, staring at his reflection in the crystal floor.

"No more…..please….no more…."

"There IS no more, Takumi. There's nothing left. I'm the only piece of you remaining."

"How did this happen? I didn't want everyone….to die….!"

"Takumi…..it's okay. You can still fix this."

The archer crawled over to the boy, and grabbed him rather pitifully. His eyes were dripping and he was shaking. "How? Isn't everyone just dead?"

"There's still hope. The monster has attacked the Nohrians and has a bunch of soldiers ready to kill."

Takumi saw a glimpse of the battle. They were back at the castle, but himself – or rather, the monster – had just shot an arrow through Corrin's heart.

"S-Sister…."

"Takumi." Kiragi looked straight into his eyes. "Both of you made some pretty lousy choices, but you're still a family. Hinoka and Sakura aren't dead."

"But….."

"I know, you are. But if you believe in Corrin to fix all of this….maybe the ending can be different. Maybe….you alone can prevent Hoshido from being like this."

"….but…..what about you?"

"Huh?"

"You're…." Takumi stood up somewhat. "You're the last piece of…..me, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"…..once Corrin kills this monster….you'll disappear."

"So will you."

"I don't care about that! It's too late for me, but….w-without you….I wouldn't have saw any of this….any of….the truth."

"Yep!" Kiragi grinned. "But I like I said….I know you're a good person at heart, Takumi!"

"You still….have faith in me? Even after….I let my hatred….consume me?"

"Yep! You wanna know why, Takumi?"

"…?"

Kiragi hugged his counterpart as hard as he could. "Because all you want was your family. And you still can save yours, if you're willing."

"Aren't you scared….to disappear?"

"Hmmm…..aw heck, nothing's scary if you smile hard enough!"

Takumi smiled. "That's….such cheesy advice, Kiragi."

"I know! But it's working, isn't it?!"

"Hahahaha…what do I have to do?"

"Help Corrin find her path back. Help her destroy the monster that ruined everything. Help her see….the light through the dusk."

"Stop with the cheesy lines!" the archer teased. "Okay, okay….I guess I just have to focus hard enough?"

"Mm-hmm."

Takumi took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. "Kiragi…..I can't thank you enough. Too bad you weren't real. Maybe we could've been friends."

"Aww, you're so silly, Takumi! Maybe Fate will let us meet again."

"But….we'll be dead….?"

Kiragi grinned one last time, his pearly whites reflected in the crystals. "Family's forever, buddy! So let's make a promise!"

Takumi nodded. "Yeah….sounds good to me."

The two reached out for each other, and when Takumi touched his conscience's hand, a blinding light shined out.

 _Sister….I'll be there. Forever._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Sorry if you guys were expecting something regular, but I had this idea in my mind for a long time. Kiragi is a ball of sunshine and is a neat contrast to Takumi's distrustful and cynical self. So I decided to focus on his psyche in the Conquest route, using Kiragi as the driving force. Even snuck in his most famous line :)**

 **So we have Siegbert, Shiro, Shigure, and the Kanas left, in that order.**


	18. Siegbert

**Review Time:**

 **Kisha KK - So...win win? XD**

 **SCB Blackwing - And this one kinda is, too...**

 **Random guy - It wasn't my intention, but I honestly no ideas to work with, so yes, I'll mirror Takumi and Kiragi for this chapter. I won't copy it 1:1, but either way, enjoy. (Thanks for the brainstorming)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Siegbert**

"So…..this is the next world…."

It was a rather haunting sight: the once-proud crown prince of Nohr, Xander, was all alone in a serene field. The sky was a dull grey, and he himself felt…hollow. But not physically.

 _"Now, you will die for your cause!"_

"…"

 _"I shall defend my homeland!"_

"…"

The crown prince had no more home. Not after what he did. However, as he continued his mindless walk, just reflecting on his death…..he saw a blonde-haired youth with similar armor.

"Hello….?"

"Hello, Prince Xander." The youth bowed cordially, and approached him. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Honor….who are you, exactly? Why do I get the privilege of seeing another human being?"

"Ah….I suppose I'm not another being, per se….surely you see the resemblance?"

Xander scoffed. "Are you telling me you're supposed to be a child facsimile of myself?"

"Not in so many words. Come along….shall we take a trip?"

The youth held out his hand for Xander to take, and for a brief second – the older man saw a younger version of King Garon saying and doing the same thing to him.

"…..As you wish."

The two ended up walking through a hall made of solid crystal. With each step, Xander saw his own reflection, and it disgusted him.

"What shall I call you?"

"What comes to mind?"

"….Perhaps Siegbert? When I was…."

"Yes, Xander?"

The crown prince coughed. "I'm sorry, you resemble me too much. When I was in my teenage years, I often imagined that name to fit my son. The heir….that now, shall never be."

Siegbert nodded. "It's a grand name. Shall I call you Father?"

"No. I'm not even a man at this point."

The two reached the end of the field, where a doorway stood. Siegbert turned around and stared up at the older man.

"Yes?"

"You….goodness, I'm sorry. It's just that you're a little imposing. Haha…..anyways, it seems that you acknowledge what happened mere moments ago."

Xander smiled bitterly. "Are you sure we're not using the child angle? I felt the same away about….my own father…."

"Who is connected to all of this. Shall we begin your self-recollection, Father?"

"Please don't call me that. Didn't I tell you, Siegbert?"

"Apologies," Siegbert chuckled.

* * *

Xander noticed immediately the world was in black and white, once the two had appeared in what seemed like his own castle. They walked in silence, until the prince looked at the wall.

"…"

"What do you see, Xander?"

"That spot…..that's the same spot where she would play with her dolls and ask me for piggyback rides."

"….."

The two opened another door, and there Xander saw his actual child self – a pale and sickly child sitting near a beautiful blonde-haired woman.

 _"Xander, my sweet. You mustn't be too reckless when you go outside. Didn't I tell you to not push it?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Mother."_

"Your mother….she's quite striking."

Xander nodded, rather taken aback by the sight of the beautiful Queen Katerina, a woman dead for well over a decade. "They always said she was."

 _"Why were you running with that sword, anyway?"_ Katerina bandaged her son's knee.

 _"Mother….I want to get stronger. I….don't want to sit in bed all day and read. I want to make Father proud of me."_

 _"But my son….your father is. You're our son, the crown prince of this beautiful land. One day, it shall be yours to control."_

 _"Not if I'm weak,"_ Child Xander said stubbornly. _"I get so nervous around Father, Mother. He just sees me as being too weak. I must change it."_

Siegbert sighed. "I pity you, Xander. Even when things were normal for you, the will of the king binded you. You were stuck in his shadow."

"Are you implying I should've been a rebel?"

"I'm saying you had a choice. All of us often do. Come….we should continue to the next chapter."

"Wait!"

Xander stepped over to his mother…and attempted to feel her face, even if his hand passed through. He looked down at his younger self, who hugged the matriarch.

"You miss her….I'm so sorry…."

"Don't. I told you, I'm not a man. I deserve nothing. Being alone in death is my fate."

* * *

The next "chapter" had the two in the pouring rain, outside in the courtyard. Despite no drops hitting the crown prince, he could feel the tension and sadness within.

"This is…."

"Yes. A rather dark day in your life."

Siegbert pointed ahead, where many Nohrian soldiers were gathered together, heads bowed for their fallen queen. Xander and Garon were by her coffin.

"When Mother….died….."

"Shall we take a look?"

"Why bother, Siegbert? I've seen my sister die. Seeing my mother dead is essentially the same fate."

"Xander….I'm afraid I won't stand for this self-pity!"

Siegbert dragged his counterpart to the front, phasing through the soldiers. Xander recoiled when he saw the peaceful dead expression on Katerina's face, but he managed to look to his child self.

 _"M-Mother….."_

Child Xander was sparing no tears, and in his hand….was a crushed daisy.

 _"I will get stronger….I'll make sure to p-protect the c-country you loved!"_

"Why isn't your father….holding you?"

Xander clicked his tongue, wanting so desperately to embrace his younger self, to quell their shared tears. "Mother's death….I always assumed it hit him harder than it did for me. From here….Father didn't smile as often. And he would NEVER hug me anymore."

Siegbert frowned. "But…..surely, he was aware of your own grief?"

"I don't know. They said Katerina was the Angel of Nohr, that everyone could count on her to lift their spirits. Perhaps when she died….so did my father's joy."

"He remarried, though. And sadly….the story continues from there. Come, Xander."

Xander followed his counterpart away…..holding a hand out for the two males Katerina cherished.

 _Father…._

* * *

"I don't understand, Siegbert. What is the lesson to be made here? I know what I did. I let myself get blinded by foolish pride and honor. I turned my blade on my own family."

The two were in a crystal hall, heading to another door.

"You did," Siegbert replied, matter of factly. "But your choices were more than that, Xander. You were trying to preserve an image."

"…"

"Do you know what I'm referring to?"

"I think I do, but I'd rather get confirmation."

* * *

The next chapter of the past saw a somewhat older Xander (about 12) sparring with Gunter in the courtyard. The prince had a much less imposing figure than he would now, but that was why he trained.

"I remember this….Gunter was the one that taught me swordplay before I took the sacred blade of Siegfried," Xander muttered. A powerful strike knocked the boy to the ground.

 _"Get up, milord, you walked right into that attack!"_

"Perhaps this is where your stern attitude came from?" Siegbert mused. "A child wanting to become the next king….to be fit to do so. It's a worthy goal."

"It was more than that. I…wanted to be the best soldier I could be, to make my father proud."

"…."

Xander and Siegbert looked up, and saw the armored king watching over his son's training. He was annoyed at the strike, but he looked somewhat pleased when the boy got back up in seconds.

"That was the problem, wasn't it?"

But the blonde avatar ignored the question. "Xander, take a look. Do you recognize that child over there?"

Both pairs of eyes noticed a small girl with lilac-colored hair, in contrast to the dominant hair color in the Nohrian family.

"C-Camilla…."

 _"Pay no attention to her, milord. She's not supposed to be outside,"_ Gunter said, turning the boy back to him. _"You're the prince, after all."_

 _"But she looks so sad, Gunter. Surely she wouldn't mind a companion?"_

 _"I'm afraid it's not so simple, Xander."_

"It wasn't," replied his adult self. "Camilla, Leo, and Elise….they were sired by my father but all they came from…..concubines."

 _"HEY! What on earth are you doing?!"_ A woman with the same hair color had come out of the doorway, and she immediately slapped the young Camilla. _"Getting so close to the prince?!"_

Both Xanders watched impassively, but the latter could barely look. The concubine punched the future princess's head a few times, then dragged her back inside.

 _"Prince….."_ Camilla held out a hand, to get help to escape her torturous existence. Her own mother didn't love her, and she was used as a pawn to get her closer to the throne.

"See the fire in your eyes, Xander? You wanted to help her but….you couldn't."

"….Camilla…..Camilla once said that of our family, she was the one that helped our siblings with their troubles. And yet….when she herself was in trouble…."

"She went to _you_ ," Siegbert finished. "And she's not the only one."

A loud smacking sound echoed across the yard.

* * *

Time had only passed a few months, but now Xander and Siegbert were inside, where the young Xander was studying. In what would be an infrequent occasion for the pair, Garon was in the room, monitoring his progress.

 _"What are the species of creatures on Mt. Garou, my son?"_

 _"Wolfskins, Father."_

 _"And their counterpart in Hoshido?"_

 _"Kitsunes, Father."_

"Your training wasn't limited to the battlefield, it seems."

"Yes. A stronger leader needs to dominate in both mind and body."

 _"Very good, Xander! You've been keeping up with the material. With any luck, you will ace the examinations."_

 _"Yes…..um, Father?"_

 _"What is it?"_

The young Xander flinched. It was still difficult to talk to his father head on, alone, but he resolved to get used to it, to master it. _"I was wondering if I could accompany Gunter for the territory negotiations."_

"With Nestra? Whatever for?" Garon's tone was neither accusatory or hostile.

"I need experience. Many battles are to be won with words, not weapons. Is that alright?"

Then the king of Nohr let out a smile, which stunned the adult Xander…..but it was a reminder of why he had come to idolize his father so much. "Of course, Xander! You're taking the initiative….Nohr will prosper when you become the king."

Siegbert frowned. "I know it's expected of the prince, but…..gosh, weren't you overwhelmed at the thought?"

"In some ways, I was. The idea of ruling and overseeing an entire nation…."

"I wish I had your courage, Xander. If I was in your position….."

Xander chuckled. "If you were, someone ELSE would be teaching the both of us!" But it didn't get a reply. Instead, the king rubbed his son's hair and left the room. Within a few minutes, the prince noticed a blonde-haired boy watching him.

"Leo….."

" _Hello….who are you?"_

 _"I'm….pleased to meet you, Prince!"_ Leo sputtered, bowing deeply. _"I w-was just walking around…"_

 _"Why so nervous? I don't bite!"_

 _"Sorry….Mother always says I have to treat you right. Although…..if she saw me….she would probably beat me again."_

The crown prince got out of his chair and walked over to the boy. _"I saw a girl doing what you were doing a while ago. I assume….you're both siblings?"_

 _"Girl?"_

 _"Lilac hair?"_

Leo nodded. _"Hestia's child…..my mother despises her. I've always wanted to talk to her….she's pretty."_

Xander gave an easy smile. " _I didn't get to talk to her, but I'm glad we can chat….um, your name?"_

 _"You'd let me?"_

"I can't believe this…..Leo and Camilla were treated as nothing but things! Why did my father even have concubines if he loved my mother….?"

"No, Xander, your father never loved those degenerates," Siegbert said sharply. "It was purely a physical matter, and for that, innocent children paid the price."

 _"Of course. A king is supposed to treat his subjects fairly."_

Leo relaxed and smiled back. _"My name's Leo. What….are you reading, Prince Xander?"_

 _"An encyclopedia on various topics. Would you like it? I'm finished with my studying for the day."_

 _"But…why? What's the catch? Do I have to lick your feet every day?"_

"What?! Ridiculous!"

 _"Ridiculous! You're not a slave!"_ Xander ran over and handed the large book to the younger boy, who lit up at its pages. _"Please, keep it! I insist!"_

 _"T-Thank you, Prince Xander."_

 _"There's no need for title….."_

 _"Leo."_

 _"Leo!"_

 _"I understand. But what will happen if Mother or someone else finds me with this? I'm not supposed to be reading…."_

Xander was outraged. _"But reading enhances the mind! No one has any right to deny you that, Leo! I can tell you're a bright individual."_

Leo smirked. " _You're rather articulate, Xander. But if you insist…."_

 _"Yes. In fact, I could teach you some things in my spare time, when no one is looking! But at a price."_

 _"Do….I have to really lick your feet?"_

Both Xanders facepalmed.

 _"No! Please, tell me the name of that girl."_

 _"Oh."_ Leo put the book under his arm. _"That would be Camilla."_

 _"Camilla….I like that name."_

 _"As do I."_

The adult Xander sighed. "I was the one that gave Leo his first book….? What happened to me? One side of me wanted to preserve my father's legacy and blindly follow his orders….and on the other, I wanted my siblings to prosper."

"As if you were caught between…..?"

"…two parts of the same family. So with those two established…..no."

* * *

"No no no, you're not taking me to see her."

"Xander, you were destined to be a great leader, but your folly came because of her. You can't deny it now."

"I'm not…but…"

"Come. This will be the final door."

* * *

Now the past Xander was in his teenage years, and the day had long passed since the end of the concubine wars. Both the dead prince and his guide walked up the snowy steps, next to the aforementioned.

"It's quite cold out…."

"Nohr always did have brutal winters."

"Sssh. Look, Xander, Camilla and Leo are greeting you. Through will, luck, and process of elimination, they've earned their titles and right to live on as your siblings."

"What of-"

"Listen!"

 _"Xander, come along. Cassita said our sister's fever is gone. You're not too busy, right?"_ Camilla asked, smiling.

The crown prince wiped some snow off his scarf. _"I'm not. I was just returning from an expedition to starve off the bandits to the east."_

 _"Were they subdued?"_ Leo asked.

 _"They foolishly did not surrender, so my squad did what we were commanded."_ Xander smirked and gestured to his new blade, Siegfried.

"That blade….the same that I used to….."

Siegbert just nodded.

XXXXX

 _"Yay! Yay yay yay! Xandy came too?!"_

Elise was the youngest princess to the throne, being even younger than the siblings' adopted brother, Corrin. She burst into giggles when Camilla came into her bedroom, but when Xander did, she jumped into his arms and swung around.

 _"Elise…..you're feeling chipper!"_ Xander said.

 _"I'm all better, brother! And all of you came to see me!"_ Elise stopped. _"Except…."_

 _"There's no need to fret, darling….Corrin caught your cold. Remember the last time you saw him?"_ Camilla winked.

 _"Ohhh….Corey too?!"_

Leo chuckled. _"Next you're going to say our brother is 'in the house' or something."_

 _"Xandy, get Corey!"_

Xander set Elise down. _"You don't want to get sick AGAIN, Elise."_

 _"OK….."_ the princess sat down, clad in her sleeping gown. _"Hey, can we play hide and seek? That always gets me in a good mood!"_

 _"But you were happy five seconds, dear,"_ Camilla pinched her sister's cheek.

 _"I know, Cammie! But I wanted our brother here…."_

 _"I wouldn't worry, Elise,"_ Xander smiled _. "Corrin will be better in less time because he's older and his immune system is a little better. In fact, why don't we have a party to celebrate when he recovers? A signal to our good health!"_

 _"Yay! Great idea! Oh, Leo, your tag is outside in again!"_

 _"Damn it….!"_

 _"Xander."_

The four turned to the doorway, where the king was.

"King Garon…the look is different. Even after a second wife. Would he ever disclose his feelings to you?"

"I'll never know, Siegbert. Father….changed. He was warmer when Leo and Camilla were younger, but he hardly looks at Elise. And I suppose….my child self just clinged to what he was."

"Despite her?"

"Huh?"

 _"You took down those bandits?"_

 _"Yes, Father."_

Garon nodded, but he didn't smile. " _Good work. I have another mission for you…."_

 _"Whaaaat? But Father, I wanted to play with Xandy!"_

 _"…..you're supposed to be in bed."_ The king didn't use a name.

 _"I'm better now!"_

 _"Tch. Camilla, entertain her."_

 _"No! I want to play with Xander! He always beats me at hide and seek!"_

Garon took one step – alarming everyone else in the room – and stared his youngest child down. _"Your brother has missions to do, child. For the good of our land."_

Elise pouted. _"But I mean more than some land…."_

The adult Xander dropped to his knees, silenced.

 _"Elise….it's okay. We can play when I return. All of us! A brother is supposed to care for his younger siblings, much like a prince is supposed to serve his country," Xander assured._

 _"Promise?"_

"What am I promising, sister?" Leo and Camilla gave amused looks to each other. Their brother, like his future self, was on his knees to address his sister.

 _"That…..that you'll come back for me!"_

 _"Hahaha….Elise, you're my sister. I'll always be your side."_

 _"Come along, Xander,"_ Garon ordered.

"Yes Father."

The crown prince stepped towards the door, but before he left the room, he turned back and winked at his youngest sister.

"Elise….."

Siegbert said nothing, watching the scene play out until only he and the current Xander remained.

"Elise….."

"…"

* * *

"H-How…..c-could I….."

Now back in the area from earlier, Xander didn't move. He simply stared at the ground, head lowered in shame.

"Xander…..it's not being a leader. Some of the decisions you've made….were noble ones…

"DON'T DOWNPLAY IT!" Xander shouted, eyes watering. "Did you see that?! The sister that I shared blood with…I was the one that struck her down!"

"Yes."

"I was the one that slashed her when she was trying to stop me!"

"Yes."

"I was the one that….that…..SPIT on her dying wish! And for what?! To make up for my foolish ways?! As if letting myself die would erase that fact that I attacked Corrin….and couldn't move away from my position!"

"…." Siegbert nodded.

"Siegbert, why am I not in Hell for what I've done? I should be….f-forced to watch my little sister take her last breaths as I….I…"

Xander gave up his speech in a pout of crying. He understood the severity of both his loss and what was done in between.

"Xander….do you wish to atone for your mistakes?"

"There's no time Siegbert! What's done is done!"

"NO!"

Xander looked up, startled.

"Excuse me. A king does not give up, does he? A king fights to the very end, even when he knows he's messed up beyond repair. Do you wish to cry….or do you wish to help your family?"

"Elise is-"

"Camilla and Leo are not, but Corrin will be if your shadow of a father kills him, right now!"

Xander stood up. "….You're right, Siegbert. But how?"

"You just have to believe."

The crown prince turned his head at the voice…..and his eyes widened. There stood Elise, looking as she did before the blade of Siegfried did her in. Like her brother….she was dead, but not truly gone.

"…..Elise….."

"Go to her, Xander," Siegbert smiled. "And turn this battle around."

"Siegbert…..I can't thank you enough. For….everything."

"There's no need. Perhaps in another life…..you could make do on the promise to name your son as you would? Tis a foolish thought, but it doesn't hurt."

Xander nodded and quickly ran towards his sister…..as Siegbert soon vanished.

The conscience was clear.

"ELISE!" Xander ran up to her and put his arms around her form. "I'm sorry! To think, the gods have shined on me to see your body one last time…."

"Xander….."

"I know! You don't have to say it….I know….there's no forgiving me for my actions….I was a horrible brother to you! I should've hugged and held you every day of my life!"

"Xander!"

"And now Leo and Camilla will have to carry on with either of us….oh gods, Arthur and Effie will be nervous wrecks…."

"XANDER!"

"W-What?"

Elise smiled. "We have to help Corrin first, remember? That's why we're here. We both want our family to be safe."

"Elise…..how can you be so cheerful? I…..w-with my own hand…"

"Silly Xander! It was an accident….besides. I know you would NEVER hurt me for reals."

"I disgraced your wish, sister. You have to say something more than that."

But Elise just giggled. "But didn't you promise to be with me all of the time?"

Xander couldn't help it. He dropped to his knees once again, only this time….the endless tears were accompanied by a chuckle.

"Elise….."

"Everyone makes mistakes, big brother." The princess looked into his eyes. "What kind of sister would I be if I made you feel bad about it?"

"I….killed you, sister…."

The two shared an embrace. "That doesn't mean we can't be around anymore. We're a family, Xander. Forever!"

"…yeah. We are." There would still be one more chance for the crown prince to make his mark….only time, his siblings would come before his country.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I know, it's been a while. But I was stuck on this chapter, mainly because while Siegbert has the hair of the gods, he's...not particularly interesting. And since he looks a lot like Father AND his arc about being a future king, there was little on what I could do.**

 **But don't worry, no more of this reflection stuff. Got a good idea for Shiro.**


	19. Shiro

**Review Time:**

 **Calem Phoenix - I'm surprised someone caught that. And yes, I have the need to meme. (does that rhyme?)**

 **Random guy - And you continue to give me ideas! Xander and Takumi, Leo and Ryoma, fun for the whole family! XD**

 **Just Another Kid - You are spot on with the idea for today's chapter. Also thanks for being a consistent reviewer! I'm just glad you're still around when we're almost done. When this is over, please tell me which chapter was your favorite!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Shiro**

"Hey…..Hayashi, do you think I can hit the tree from here?"

The Hoshidan army was filled with many different types of soldiers: ninja, dread fighters, archers, samurai…but for one fiery brown-haired youth, the spear fighter was what pulled him to the job.

"Shiro…." his partner glared at him. "Morning patrol is not a game."

"You say that every morning, Hayashi. Lighten up!"

Shiro loved to joke around and add some levity to the monotony of guarding the halls of Castle Shirasagi, but his partner didn't share the same zeal.

"I _am_ lightening up. See? My feet are this apart!"

The younger spear fighter laughed and smacked Hayashi on the back, before picking up a nearby rock. He threw it up and caught it a few times.

"Shiro, come on! You don't want Yukimura or Queen Mikoto to see you doing this! Have some decency!"

"I'm not streaking, for crying out loud! It's not Friday."

Shiro threw the rock into the air a final time, before twirling his spear and using it as a club to launch it far. Unfortunately, he missed the tree.

XXXXX

"Ow! What the…."

Prince Ryoma was smacked out of his meditation by the rock, and he picked it up. His sharp eyes looked forward in the direction where it was hit, and he saw the two spear fighters. Everyone in the country respected the crown prince, for he always trained hard and gave the troops zeal.

XXXXX

"S-Shiro! That's Lord Ryoma! Quick, bow your head!"

"Hang on, I gotta tie my sandal…"

"Shiro! Oh dear Dawn Dragon, here he comes."

Ryoma stepped up to the two guards, glaring. He lifted up the rock.

"Which one of you threw this?"

"Sorry, prince, I was trying to beat my record." Shiro grinned. "But I guess I didn't account for wind speed."

"Was that a joke, soldier?"

"He's sorry!" Hayashi cried out.

"No I'm not! Calm down, will you, it's just the prince!" The batter took the rock and tossed it up a few times. "Want to play a round, Ryoma?"

"Excuse me? What gives you the right to address me without title?"

"Uhh…"

Ryoma stepped forward, until his eyes were peering directly into Shiro's. "You seem to have a little too much free time, soldier. Playing games when you're supposed to be on guard?"

"I am! It's been a quiet morning."

"That's no excuse. The Hoshidan army does not goof off! What is your name?"

"Uhh….Shiro?"

"He's sorry!" Hayashi repeated.

"Shut up," the two replied at the same time, before turning back to each other. Ryoma gave a scoff. "Well, Shiro, it looks like you need some discipline. Starting tomorrow, you will report to the courtyard at dawn."

"You've got to be kidding me. Look, I don't need any extra training, I'm built like an ox!"

"Strength is more than just muscles. But if you're so eager to make claims, then I suggest you bring armor."

"….crap."

* * *

When the next day came, Shiro was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he stumbled onto the courtyard. Ryoma, who had been sitting there for hours with his arms crossed, looked angered.

"I said dawn. Do you know what time it is?"

"Ugh…still too early…."

Ryoma stood up and drew his blade. "You're more of a slack-off than I thought, Shiro. We'll have to train the entire day."

"What?" Shiro's attention snapped up, while he gripped the handle of his spear. "Is this some kind of project now? Listen, milord, I'm sorry for the rock thing."

"A rock hitting me has nothing to do with it. Ready your weapon."

"….."

The two stepped forward, and Shiro got into a stance. _Well, at least if he's not gonna listen to me, then I can prove myself in battle! Better be careful though….I heard he's pretty tough…._

Shiro thrusted forward, but Ryoma easily dodged. Raijinto moved quickly, leaving the spear fighter very little time to block or move. The crown prince's strikes were not only fast, but precise.

"Ugh…"

"Use your training, soldier!"

Shiro fought back a few times, but Ryoma's speed did not falter an ounce. The worst part was that he was barely trying, whereas the former was struggling to keep up.

"Built like an ox, huh?"

Ryoma knocked the spear clean out of Shiro's hands, with both of them being slightly cut open.

"All I see is someone with more bark than bite."

"Tch…." Shiro picked up his spear. "If you think I'm going to forfeit from some scratches, then you're wrong, prince!"

"Very well." Ryoma threw Raijinto to the ground. "But how can I take you seriously if you can't even hit me?"

"What, you're going to handicap yourself? A dumb move, don't you think?"

"…I don't understand you, soldier."

"Shiro, I told you my name."

"That's what I mean. You continue to speak so formally and out of turn, even when we're engaging in combat."

Shiro shrugged. "It's nothing personal, prince. It's just how I talk and stuff. Sometimes you just need to take things not so seriously in life."

"Really now? Do you think that's an acceptable attitude for a Hoshidan soldier?"

Despite the question, Ryoma's tone was not accusatory, but rather….interesting in hearing what Shiro's answer would be.

"…..it's my attitude. That's all I care about."

"…"

"So….we still doing this?"

Ryoma nodded.

XXXXX

"Ha…..ha…."

The sun was nearly down and Shiro was starving, but even after that, he had seemingly been unable to hit Ryoma once. The crown prince had more than enough energy to spare, but Shiro was about to collapse.

"Tired, soldier?"

"How….long have we been out here?"

"Do you want to give up?"

"Ha….maybe we should take….a break….?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Even now, you take the easy way out? The goal was to hit me, Shiro, and it seems you failed at t-"

 **CLANK**

Blinking, the crown prince stared down at his cracked headplate. Surprisingly, Shiro had one successful strike – the top of the prince's armor. It had falled off.

"….."

"Heh….you think I give up, Prince?" Shiro panted again. "I'm not as weak as you think."

 _Not bad….not bad at all…._

"So….we finally done here?"

Ryoma picked up his blade and sheathed it. "Tomorrow we'll duel again."

"WHAT?!"

The next day, the process began again, but Shiro was a little more mindful of the "punishment", and that would mean he needed to be patient to win. Curiously, Mikoto and Yukimura were watching.

"It seems Lord Ryoma has found a new sparring partner?"

Mikoto gave a nervous laugh. "Ryoma does it all the time when he finds, in his mind, a solider that needs improving. I hope he doesn't scare this young man away….."

XXXXX

"Man, do you really have to use that damn sword?!" Shiro was swinging his spear, but Ryoma was still sharp to dodge. "That thing shoots lightning!"

"Do you not know of this blade's history?!"

The two clashed and slid back, with Shiro giving another cocky smirk.

"I'm not interested in the history lesson, prince. We're here to duel, or more importantly, I'm here to prove my strength again!"

He flipped into the air and brought his weapon down hard, forcing Ryoma to block. But the crown prince knocked him away.

"Why did you become a soldier?"

"Huh?"

Raijinto fired once more, but Shiro had gotten used to the lightning hits. "Answer the question, Shiro! Was it purely for fame?"

"No way! I'm not some stuffy blowhard! You're one person, prince, but nobles have a tendency to get a little…..big-headed, ya know?"

Ryoma scoffed. "Was it so that you could have an outlet for battle?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Shiro darted forward and stabbed with his spear, although Ryoma still managed to block with ease. "I'm not here to gossip!"

"They say….the sword of Raijnto was named after the first descendant of the Dawn Dragon. Generations after another, it has been passed down to Hoshidan kings."

The two clashed a few more times, and Shiro had managed to nic the prince's arm….at the price of his own chest.

"Ha….ha….got a lot to say, huh? I don't think the enemy would let you spout a history lesson, prince."

"Shiro, this blade is more than my own! My father….King Sumeragi….passed it down to me when he fallen."

Shiro cocked his head. "Ohh….I get it now."

"What?"

"Yeah, this explains you being such a drill sergeant….you want to make your dad proud. Listen, I'm flattered, but shouldn't you be saving this for your own kid, not a guy like me?"

Ryoma's nostrils flared. "You think I'm only doing this because I'm trying to emulate my father?!" That earned a few painful strikes at Shiro, who slid back.

"Uh….did I hit a nerve? Sorry."

"What would your own father say if he heard you?! You would bring him shame and dishonor for being so callous to the high prince of Hoshido!"

"Ha!" A few more joint strikes. "I don't care what that geezer thinks of me. He's gone now, and good riddance! I don't know what my ma ever saw in him."

"….."

"What?"

But Ryoma didn't respond. He threw a few more strikes at the spear fighter, but his opening was left unguarded, allowing for Shiro to attack right back, with more fervor.

 _Father, what's that sword?_

 _This? Hahaha, it's called the Raijinto, Ryoma! One day, it shall belong to you, as a future king of Hoshido!_

 _Yes, Father! I'll do my best….to always make you proud!_

The duel continued for a bit longer, but this time, it was called around the afternoon – with Ryoma still suffering less damage.

"Hehehe….I'm getting closer….huh?"

 _He's more focused into this task, it seems….but now I see where his attitude comes from…._

* * *

Day 3 – the duel continued, but now Ryoma's siblings and their retainers were watching. It wasn't very often he had a consistent opponent. As Shiro and the prince traded blows, Sakura turned to Takumi.

"B-Brother, Ryoma doesn't seem to be going easy on him. I'm worried…"

"Hmm…there must be a reason. He gets a little carried away during training, remember?"

Shiro flipped back and caught his thrown spear. "Hah, so this time you wanted your family to join in, or something? I don't mind battling them!"

Sakura let out a little "eeek!" in the distance.

"No, they simply wanted to watch. Now focus! A soldier doesn't let outside distractions ruin his battle!"

"Ha! If you want to let them see you get hurt, prince…."

Ryoma actually smirked. "I'm not the one with all of those bandages. Surely you want a break?"

"Pffft! That's not fun at all!"

The two continued their intense battle, but this time, Shiro seemed to be enjoying himself. He wanted to beat Ryoma, and Ryoma wanted to see more of his true potential.

* * *

Day 4 – now Saizo and Kagero were watching.

"He's a punk."

"Saizo, at ease. Lord Ryoma has said they have been dueling for days."

"He's still a punk."

* * *

Day 5 – Shiro stepped into the ring, still baring tons of bandages and scars, but he was really excited! That is, until he saw the amount of people watching.

"What the…."

"Are you ready for our next duel?" Ryoma took out Raijinto. "I must say, you've been getting sharper and sharper. These battles even put me on my toes!"

"Okay, what's the game, prince? This has gone from simple sparring to a sideshow!"

"What, you're worried that everyone will see you get hurt?"

Shiro scoffed. "You should be asking that question, Ryoma. Have you been calling these people?"

"Not at all."

"…..fine then. This one's for all of the money."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah." Shiro cracked his neck. "And I don't care if it takes days, prince. I'm finally gonna beat you. Even if my spear breaks in half."

"If you say so."

 _Tch! Is he trying to patronize me? What a joke…_ Shiro got into a stance. _Okay, based on that look, he's gonna dart for my side. So if I put up a flank…._

XXXXX

The two slashed and stabbed each other, Shiro's heart pumping all the while.

 _Left! No no, right! Aww, he faked me out again!_

XXXXXX

 _Dodge and roll, dodge and roll!_

XXXXX

 _Owww! That lightning STILL smarts!_

XXXXX

 _Damn….getting hungry….._ Shiro yawned, barely dodging Ryoma's next slash. _Damn it, isn't he getting hungry too? I could really go for ribs…_

XXXXX

 _Maybe pork fried rice…._

XXXXXX

"Lord Ryoma, stop! Don't you think this battle has gone on far enough?!" Yukimura exclaimed.

It was now dawn of the next day, and both fighters were still standing. Blood soaked both of their clothes, and Ryoma's armor had been cracked in almost every spot. Shiro could only see out of one eye.

"It ends….when a winner stands tall!"

"Damn straight! So how about you stop holding back, prince!"

Ryoma kept his stance. "What do you mean, Shiro?"

"Don't play dumb! You wanted to train me, to be a better soldier. You *pretend* to lose now, so you can rope me into more training!"

"And what's wrong with that?! I didn't force you to come to these sessions!"

"Because I like doing this, prince!"

"…."

"….damn it."

"No, not damn it!"

The two circled the ring, eying for a weak spot on the other to strike. Shiro's whole body ached and he just wanted to sleep, but he was not going to lose to Ryoma again.

"You've come around on these lessons! I know your power! You…..you're a better soldier than I thought!"

"So what?!"

Hinata passed the popcorn to Setsuna, while Azama eagerly sipped his tea. The crowd still didn't go home yet. Orochi was taking bets in the stands.

"You think it matters to me what you think?!"

"….I think it matters that someone cares what you think."

Shiro's eyes widened. "You…."

"I can't claim to know your pain, considering my father didn't leave of his own accord. But…..I know the pain of not having one in my life, Shiro."

"If this is some kind of trick…."

"Sssh. Let the weapon speak for you. This will be the final attack, everyone!"

"NOOOO!" Subaki clutched his hair. "I was down for 15 more minutes!" Hana grinned evilly and held her hand out.

"Sounds good to me! Then once I beat you-"

"What? You'll go back to horsing around the castle gates? Nothing says our battles have to end. We can be friends, Shiro. Comrades! Rivals."

"….."

Shiro twirled his spear one final time, giving Oboro both pride and jealousy.

"Shut up and attack me, prince."

"Fine."

Guardsman and prince leaned forward and darted at each other, eyes locked onto the other.

 _He…..he's just trying to trick me…._

But internally, Shiro wanted to believe.

"T-THERE IT GOES!" Sakura covered her eyes, just as a) the bloody katana pierced Shiro's torso and b) the blood spear pieced Ryoma's torso.

"…"

"…"

"IT'S A TIE?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

* * *

It was the next day when Shiro finally opened his eyes, only to find he was laying in an infirmary bed. Across the room, Ryoma was also in a bed.

"Prince….."

"Shiro….good morning."

"Morning….?" Shiro turned his head and winced. "Ow. Ow, Ow! Damn….we really did a number on each other…"

Ryoma pointed to the doorway. "Mother has ordered Sakura to whack us with her staff if we move before we recover."

"Aww…."

Silence filled the air until Shiro finally spoke up again.

"So…..we're rivals now?"

"Yes. Does that…..displease you?"

"….nah. You're fun to hit, Ryoma." And then Shiro broke out in laughter, wincing with each time he did it. His ribs needed to heal. "Ha…..you know we're just gonna do this again when we're healed, right?"

"Obviously."

"And you're gonna call me Big Cheese now because I _so_ won that one."

"Obvio- _excuse me?!"_

Shiro laughed even harder. Maybe being a soldier in the Hoshidan army wasn't so boring after all. At least he had another guy to pal around with.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Shiro is the best, he's like a frat boy! Not my personal favorite chapter, but I was starting to like it as I typed it. Sorry that I don't update this story quite as often as ABBA, but it's almost over and discounting school, my other two stories require a _lot_ more focus in their details. Although this story is crazy with the views! Love ya guys.**

 **We have only Shigure and Kana left, but with a twist - they're going to be subversions. How? You'll see. But Disney Princess first. :P**


	20. Shigure

**Author's note: I do apologize for the update pattern of this fic...it's not that I came to dislike it or anything, but NSWA and ABBA are much longer and require me to always keep on top of every plot point, plus they're adventure fics, which suck me in. Thanks for the patience.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **Skullboss - That was the idea! Glad you liked. :)**

 **JAWXable - Thank you so much!**

 **Guest - Well first off, I must thank you for opting to leave a review for nearly every chapter - and looking back, Kiragi's chapter was a powerful one but a very risky one. In hindsight I probably was letting Conquest bias seep in (someone on Ao3 was really steamed by it), but I have no desire to change it. Let it be what it is!**

 **I actually do like Takumi, though. He's a troubled guy that doesn't seem very friendly, but he gets a lot of flak sometimes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Shigure**

History would tell us about the dark mighty lands of Nohr, or the bright serene lands of Hoshido, but it often neglects to tell the story of the land in between.

The twilight mysterious lands of Valla.

Allow me to tell you instead.

* * *

"Prince! Prince! Down here!"

A handsome and kind young man – with blue hair - looked down at the speaker, while his loyal steed was patrolling the skies above. Trees and all types of foliage surrounded this mysterious land, and the geography lended itself to feeling like it was actually airborne.

"Ah, good morning!" Shigure descended and got off, greeting the small girl. "Quiet the pleasant day we're having, yes?"

Valla was a land where all types of people lived in harmony. They didn't label what a Nohrian or Hoshidan would.

"It is! Um….I was wondering…."

"Yes?" The queen's son was known to have endless amounts of patience, so he merely smiled in anticipation.

"They say you can summon the woodland critters by singing, Prince Shigure! Can you show us?" The girl pointed to her eager friends.

 _Hmm….it's not noon yet. I must finish my task and head back to the castle before sundown, so Mother won't suspect anything. I have time._

"It's true." Shigure set his lance down and cleared his throat, beckoning for the children to come closer. "Allow me to sing you a song."

"Of conquest and fate?!" A boy exclaimed eagerly.

"Er….no."

"Of birthright and love?" One girl clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. Many girls (and boys) had crushes on the prince.

"N-No, not that one either." Shigure sat down on the stump. "Just _listen."_

He closed his eyes and let the first notes of his voice come flowing out, like a steadily tap. Eventually, raccoons, squirrels, and even bears gathered to hear his melody. His fans cheered.

XXXXXX

"Thank you so much Prince!"

Shigure took his bow as the children (and animals) threw flowers at him, feeling a little embarrassed about the whole thing. But at the same time, it was nice to see people smile.

* * *

The next stop was a small stream in the middle of a forest, where his pegasus loved to drink. Shigure took out his notepad, and flipped to the page he was working on – his present for his mother's birthday.

"Let's see….Aqua, the song is still incomplete. This verse…"

Shigure took out his pen and tapped the pad, but as he was wont to do, eventually it turned into a rather nice drawing of a cat on the opposite page.

"Rii!"

"Oh….I got distracted again, didn't I?" He looked up, seeing the view of the castle in the distance. Then he looked down, where a small bunny was huddled under a tree. From the sight of the poor thing, it was cold and probably hungry.

"Rii?"

"Well yes, technically we _shouldn't_ be assisting little rabbits, but…..it looks so fragile. Come on Aqua, let's help the poor thing out."

XXXXX

The bunny was cradled in the prince's arms, wrapped in a small blanket, as its saviors walked through the lining of the forest. Shigure hummed softly.

 _"~Rest, my rabbit friend…..tomorrow you will see the sunlight, not the end~"_

The small creature's ears twitched, and it made a pleased sound as it closed its eyes. Shigure looked around, and as luck would have it….he saw its mother.

"Aqua. Look."

The mother rabbit stared cautiously at the prince and his winged horse, but Shigure slowly and surely set the bunny down, nodding to her. He took one step back, smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

She hopped over, and huddled around her child.

* * *

Eventually the two made it to a new town, and it seemed business was as booming as ever. But Shigure's song was still not complete, and so he sat down to write in the rest.

"This….rhymes with that….a little more of those..."

Sadly his attention was interrupted yet again, where he spotted a young boy sneaking with a bag of food.

 _Oh no…..it's him….?_

Shigure set down the pad and commanded Aqua to stay still. He approached the boy, who nearly dropped the roll he was about to stuff into his mouth.

"P-Prince Shigure!"

"Anthony. Shall we have a chat?"

The brown-haired boy gulped and hid the bag, but to no avail; Shigure made a very disappointed sound with his tongue. "I'm n-not doing anything wrong, Prince."

"But this isn't the first time you've done this. Remember the merchants complained to Mother?"

"So what?! Queen Azura….she pardoned me, remember?"

Shigure sat down next to the villager boy. "And we donated some food and money to your family. Why are you stealing again?"

"Because…." Anthony bit his lip. "You're not going to tell on me, right?"

"I would never. Please, share your story. I would sing you a song-"

"Of conquest and-"

 _"We're not doing that again!_ " Shigure cleared his throat, ignoring Aqua's glares. "Is everything all right at home, Anthony?"

"…..no. Dad wanted me to take more."

"But why? Your family is big but-"

"That's just it!" Anthony crossed his arms. "It doesn't last forever, Prince. All of my brothers and sisters….my mother didn't want me to do it but it was my chance to….stand out and help everyone, right?"

"…."

"You're lucky you're an only child, Prince Shigure. You don't have to share anything with anyone."

Shigure closed his uncovered eye. "I'd say you're the lucky one, Anthony. If there was anything my mother wanted, it was a big family. She only has me, and I only have her."

"Oh…..I'm sorry."

"Don't be. In her youth, there was more, but…..well, she doesn't like to talk about the past. We should always live in the present, and for you….that means enduring it all with your family, enjoying every moment."

Anthony smiled. "T-Thanks, Prince."

"Anytime, Anthony! Now, please, do me a favor and bring that bag to your family. I'll smooth things over with the merchants."

The boy took one look at the angry mob approaching and nodded, sprinting for dear life.

* * *

"Ow! Aqua, please stop nudging me with your horn, I told you….I'm almost done!"

Time was ticking, however, and now the sun was starting to lower from its position in the sky. Shigure simply handing over money wasn't enough; he had to lift boxes and dress in a ridiculous costume for Slauga's Taco World. But now, he was just outside Castle Geyges.

"All it needs is one more line." Shigure studied the verses carefully, checking to see that he didn't misspell a word or something. But once again….

 _Grandmother…_

…distraction came. His golden eyes spotted the memorial dedicated to the previous Queen of Valla, Arete. He had never met her, but it was said her death affected Queen Azura the most of all. He stepped over to it.

"How…are you? I'm doing well myself. Well….not so well. Lately I feel like I'm always helping people, without a moment's rest. I love to see people smile mind you, but….it's your daughter that I wish to smile the most."

Shigure looked up at the castle's entrance.

"All she wants is your land to continue thriving, even though she would give anything to have back what she lost, including you. I am trying my best, Grandmother. I want to ease her burden."

He picked up the notepad, gears turning for the final line.

"And so, as she eases into another birthday….and you, another year of your passing….let us pray all will be grand for all. I love you, Grandmother, and I love Mother. I do hope she enjoys my song."

Shigure finished writing the last word, not seeing a certain queen staring from the window. She had heard everything.

XXXXXX

 _"I think we're safe here, Azura."_

 _Arete, the current Queen of Valla, looked out into the darkness of the night air. She greatly resembled both her daughter and her future grandson, evidenced by the blue hair and equally golden eyes._

 _"Mother…."_

 _"Ssh, don't talk. You're very weak, my daughter. You shouldn't move anymore."_

 _By "very weak", the princess was nine months pregnant. A shame her love had been killed when the war started, leading to a battle Valla never seen before….why did both kingdoms attack?_

 _"Mother, we can't r-run anymore. We…..we should just…."_

 _Arete turned around and stared into Azura's eyes. "No. I refuse to hand you over, even if Hoshido AND Nohr won't stop until my kingdom is vanished! For generations, Vallite women have ruled this land, and it will always be the case!"_

 _"Mother…."_

 _"I know you're scared, Azura," Arete whispered. "Remember when you were younger? When it rained, you would cry and run into my room when thunder struck." She brushed a hair away from her daughter's eyes._

 _"Yeah….and you would whisper into my ears…."_

 _"And we would sing to each other…."_

 _Azura smiled. "Would….you like to sing together again?"_

 _"Azura….we really should be quiet. And you need to conserve your strength, so that includes your voice."_

 _"Sing to Shigure then."_

 _Arete chuckled. "I thought we wanted to name your child after my mother."_

 _"You did, Mother. I already picked out a name. It's Shigure. Please sing to him…..you said it was Vallite tradition to have the heirs listen to music."_

 _"I did. When I gave birth to you, my mother sang. I suppose it's only fitting." Arete smiled and sat down next to her daughter. However, when she did, she immediately frowned._

 _"Something wrong Mother?"_

 _"Azura, you're not going into labor, are you?"_

 _"…"_

 _"…."_

 _"…."_

 _"Welll…."_

 _"Azura!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _Both royals didn't know how long it took, but eventually….Azura gave her final push, and Arete carefully removed the newborn from her….er, access point._

 _"Aaah….."_

 _"You didn't scream once, my daughter. I'm so proud of you."_

 _"Please….let me….see him….."_

 _Arete bundled up the baby boy and passed him over to Azura. Her panting face dissolved into one of pure joy, and she pulled him to her cheek._

 _"Shigure….."_

 _"He's beautiful, Azura. He has the family eyes. And is that some blue hair I see? At least we know it's yours," the queen joked._

 _"Mother….this is the first time a boy has been born first into the line, hasn't it?"_

 _"It has. How interesting." Arete moved closer and put her arm around her daughter and grandson. "He's so peaceful. He's not even crying."_

 _"He's…..wonderful…." Azura was beginning to tear up. "Oh Mother…..!"_

 _"Hahaha, it's okay to cry, my little Azura. I bawled for hours when I first held you, even when your father tried to have you himself!"_

 _Mother and daughter embraced for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, it was only two minutes before they heard shouts and saw the blips of magic tomes and scrolls._

 _"Oh no…."_

 _"Damn! They're headed this way!" Arete stood up and flex her spell-casting fingers. "Azura, listen to me. Take Shigure and flee."_

 _"No Mother! I won't leave you behind!"_

 _"Azura, if my forces are fighting to save our land, then I shall not abandon them. You think those devils will spare you just because you have a baby?"_

 _"But…..why did it have to be this way, Mother?! I trusted them. Elise and Sakura and Hinoka and Camilla…."_

 _"Azura…"_

 _"Xander, Leo, Ryoma, and…Takumi! But in the end…."_

 _"Our land is but a simple one. The Nohrian devils and the Hoshidan scum know nothing more than savagery. I won't repeat myself, Azura. Flee. If nothing else, I will buy you time."_

 _"But….Valla shouldn't have been a part of this…..none of us…..shouldn't have…."_

 _"I know." Arete sighed. "I know, Azura. Please….as your mother and your queen….please go."_

 _Azura stood up, casting a look at her baby. "Please…as your daughter and your loyal servant….will you return?"_

 _"As your queen, I cannot make such a promise."_

 _"…."_

 _"But as your mother…." Arete embraced Azura and Shigure for one last time. "…I will do what I can. I love you, Azura."_

 _"And I love you, Mother."_

 _Arete turned her head. The galloping of paladin horses was echoing through the forest._

 _"Azura….allow me to teach you one more song before we part ways."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _The Queen of Valla cleared her throat and let her melodious voice come flowing out, in the same way Azura did and Shigure later would._

 _"~Sing with me a song…..of silence and blood….~"_

* * *

Back in the present, Shigure had entered the castle. He turned corner after corner, hall after hall, until he reached the throne room's doors. The guards let him pass with ease.

"Mother….?"

"Shigure. Welcome back. You've been out the whole day, haven't you?"

Azura had set up a rather fancy table setting for the both of them to celebrate her birthday. She smiled as she watched her son approach.

"I'm afraid so, Mother. Did you get the flowers I left for you?"

"Yes, thank you. They were beautiful."

Shigure smiled. "I have another present, you know. The roses were just a formality."

"Oh? I think I have an idea of what it could be…."

"Hmm? How do you figure?"

"I saw you. At my mother's grave."

"…."

"You look disappointed."

"I was hoping it'd be a surprise, Mother." Shigure was indeed disappointed, but how could he be, when his queen was smiling so much?

"I don't care. I hear you sing all the time. That means _this_ time must be excellent."

"Hahaha….you flatter me, Mother."

"Sing to me, my Shigure. Sing like I did for you when you were a baby."

It was true the queen and the prince only had each other, and there would be no regaining what was lost, in the effort to protect their treasured land of Valla. But it was a fate the two would gladly accept.

Shigure closed his eye and began his new song with an all-too-familiar line:

 _"~You are the ocean's grey waves~"_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Allow me to explain. From the beginning I always knew Shigure and Kana were going to be the subversions to the fic's idea - they're actually 100% related to Azura and Corrin. This is because both children are so tied to their images, and being the children of the *main characters*, something different was in order.**

 **Don't wonder too much about the AU of this world - a land where Valla is not ruined by Anankos, but by the combined attacks of Hoshido and Nohr. In the end, only it survived...**

 **The next chapter shall be the last one. It will tackle both Kanas at once. How? Here's a hint: notice how the game's cover art has the two Corrins staring at each other?**

 **Until next time!**


	21. Kana & Kana

**Review Time:**

 **EspeonAuraGirl55 - Thank you so much!**

 **Fireminer - That's true, the seige of Valla changed her. Side note - I have to thank you for being a consistent (and critical) reviewer of this story. Really appreciate all of the feedback...it's kinda sad to have it end here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Kana and Kana**

20 years ago, the land was ravaged by a brutal war on the continent: the western kingdom of Nohr clashed with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido, with the minor nations of Mokushu, Nestra, Izumo, and Notre Sagesse sucked in the peripheral path.

In many respects, it was a senseless war. The hero leading the struggle, Corrin, would regret the outcome, as it irreversibly damaged the loser kingdom – one half of the dragonkin's family.

The child of the dragonkin….was named Kana.

* * *

"Hmm…..the coast is clear….."

Little Kana was a plucky 12-year-old with white-gray hair matching that of his mother, and he kept a blue bandanna around her neck, along with him carrying a small sword.

Today he was going to explore the…

"Prince! Where do you think you're going?"

"Nina! You scared me!"

Niles' daughter, and one of the guards always tasked to watch over the prince, gave a scoff. "Don't tell me you're trying to go to the Bottomless Canyon again."

"Aww did I really make it that obvious?"

"You have a backpack! Geez! Do you want the both of us to get in trouble again?"

Kana pouted. "But I'll be back before sundown!"

* * *

"You are not going alone! That is incredibly irresponsible! Why do you want to go there, anyway?"

Kana, the daughter of Prince Corrin, had almost escaped Shirasagi to go off exploring when Subaki's daughter, the determined Caeldori, caught her.

"Because…..I want to see it. How come when Papa and Uncle Ryoma need to send people, we never take that way?"

"It's said to be cursed."

"Well that's not fair!"

* * *

"How did we get into this yet again, Nina?"

Leo's son, Forrest, demanded to come along once she told him (read: ratted out) Kana's plan to explore the Bottomless Canyon. The young princess really wanted to go, and so, there was no stopping Corrin's child.

"I don't know, but I've told her sooo many times that there's nothing there."

"Aww cheer up guys! Kana just wants an adventure!"

Also with them was the budding young knight and daughter to Silas, Sophie. She considered herself to be Kana's best friend, much how like their parents did before them.

* * *

"An adventure, Sophie? Get real."

The princess Kana was followed by her best friend Sophie, Caeldori, and the heir to the Hoshidan throne, Shiro, who was Ryoma's son and a real hothead on the battlefield.

"Let's just humor her," Caeldori suggested. "There's nothing to be seen in that place. As long as we don't cross into the-"

* * *

"-Hoshidan border we'll be fine," Nina said, wishing she could write in her journal instead of playing babysitter. But it was what Forrest wanted, as her master.

"Kana, dear, do you think you'll find something?"

"Hmmm….I dunno."

Sophie fought off Avel's attempts to knock her down. "We've been there before. It's just an old bridge with some guards and stuff."

"I don't want to fight or anything like that. I….just want to go there."

* * *

Eventually the party arrived on the scene, with the border guard Omozu letting them pass. Shiro stretched as Kana ran ahead to take a gander, while Caeldori and Sophie let their mounts rest.

"So squirt, you bored yet?"

"I am not bored! Look, look! The guards don't see us!"

Forrest sighed. "I can use my status to smooth over anything, but please, Kana, we mustn't do anything that could be considered…aggressive."

Kana turned around. "How come?"

"Politics, squirt," Nina replied.

"I just want to look around. If the guards do anything I'll scare them off with my dragon breath!" Kana grinned and ran ahead.

Omozu and his men all spotted the boy, but they didn't raise any arms. "Hold, boy. You….you're the son of Lord Corrin, aren't you?"

* * *

"I'll be fine Mr. Omozu!" Kana called out as she reached the dead tree near the fort. "I promise!"

The border guard turned to Shiro and the others, flummoxed.

"She wanted to come here. Just let her run around."

Then the princess fell off the ledge.

* * *

"KANA!"

Forrest, Nina, and Sophie all ran to the edge, with matching expressions of panic.

"W-We didn't do anything!" Omozu exclaimed. "He must've slipped when he went to the tree!"

"Well go down there and get him back!" Nina shouted, readying her bow. "Or else-"

* * *

"-we're dead. We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, WE ARE DEAD!" Sophie was ready to freak out. "How do we get her back?!"

"Caeldori, your mount!" Shiro knew both his father and uncle would skewer him if Kana didn't come back. "GO!"

"Y-Yes milord!"

* * *

Both sides were in a panic to see Kana fall down, but in reality….both were okay.

* * *

"…..Ughh….."

"….My head…."

Both dragonkin weakly opened their eyes, and realized they were not only alive, but unharmed. However, when both sat up…

"….!"

"….!"

Kana and Kana pointed at each other, mount agape.

"You look like me!" they exclaimed in unison. They both stood up, shaking slightly as they approached each other. And they had the same matching pout when they looked the other over.

"Is this a trick?" came the stereo reply. "Stop copying me!"

 _"Me?"_ Female Kana (let's call her Fana) was outraged. " _You're_ the one copying _me,_ you dummy!"

"No way!" cried the male Kana (let's call him Mana). "All I did was fall down from the canyon!"

"Wait….so did I!"

"H-Huh? What's your name? You got pointy ears, like me…"

"Kana," Fana put a finger to her lips. "And you got the same hair color as me…."

"What? But Kana's MY name!"

"No way! Papa gave it to me first!"

Mana gasped. "B-But Mama named me! Her name is Corrin, she's the princess of Nohr!"

"W-What? But Corrin is my papa, and he's the prince of Hoshido!"

The twins seemed to be faced with their….alternate self.

* * *

"So Auntie Felicia's your mama?"

The two managed to find some sticks to create fire, hopefully someone would find them. Darkness covered the canyon, so that hope was lowering fast.

"Yeah….Uncle Jakob's your papa?"

"Y-Yeah. Does this mean we're….siblings?"

Fana thought it over. "We can't be…..Corrin is my papa, but Corrin is your mama. There can't be two of them! Maybe this is one of Rhajat's tricks again…."

"Huh, who's that?"

"Oh she's one of my friends, although she's kinda mean at times. Who are your friends?"

"Me? Well there's Percy, who loves striking poses with his wyvern, Ace! Then you have Velouria, who loves collecting dust…but she's kinda quiet."

"Hahaha, she sounds like the opposite of Selkie! She's so loud and happy!" Fana giggled. "I hope Shiro and Caeldori aren't worrying too much about me…"

"Same….Nina and Forrest came with me before I fell. They're gonna be so mad….but as long as my best friend is there, maybe everything will be okay!"

"Aww you have a best friend? Me too!"

"Who is she?"

"Her dad is Papa's best friend, and she has this real mean horse!"

Mana smiled. "Wow, mine is the same way! Sophie would want to hear about that!"

"Wait….Sophie? But that's _her_ name!"

"WHAT?!"

The two now had the same expression of fear. While most of their lives were unrelated to each other, it seemed there was more constants than their both of their parents being named Corrin.

"Sophie's dad….is he named…."

"….Silas."

"K-Kana, are we really supposed to be an alternate version of each other? I mean, we're both dressed the same way. And we both have Sophie, Mr. Silas….."

"Wait, wait….Kana, you said you were from Nohr. What's it like?" Fana asked. "I've never been there."

"Really? I've never been to Hoshido…..cuz…..well, Mama doesn't like talking about it."

"Papa doesn't like….talking about Nohr…."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, when suddenly, a light appeared before them. The two looked at each other and quickly followed it.

 **Follow me….Kana…and Kana….**

* * *

"KANA! Are you down here?!"

Nina was scaling the rocky walls below the ledge, as Forrest and Sophie galloped away to get help.

XXXXXX

"KANA! Please be alright!"

Caeldori and her pegasus were gliding through the dark void, as Shiro and the other Sophie headed back to the capital.

* * *

"Hey it's gone!"

The two had followed the light to a room with a misty blue aura surrounding it, but it disappeared when they got closer. Mana and Kana saw two paths on either side of the room.

"Hmm….you didn't hear it talk, right Kana?"

"I think I did!"

 **You did. Greetings, you two.**

The twins gasped and looked around.

 **Do you know who I am? Or rather….who we are?"**

"I'm s-scared Kana….listen, v-voice! We just want to go home!" Fana shouted. "All of our friends are worrying about us!"

"And ESPECIALLY Mama!" Mana cried out.

 **Why did you come here?** asked the voice. Despite claiming to be two people, the twins could only hear one, as if it had achieved some kind of harmonious sync. **Children shouldn't be here.**

"We just wanted to know why everyone avoids this place."

 **They say it's cursed. I was cursed myself.**

"W-Who are you?"

The voice paused, as if it was complementing something. **I was like your parent. I was the lost princess of Hoshido and Nohr.**

"Papa knew you?"

"And Mama? Waiiit…..voice, can we ask you something? Are we….from alternate worlds?"

 **Almost. You see….you two are identical in disposition, personality, and feeling, but not in gender. Who do you treasure the most?**

"Papa/Mama!" both of them replied in unison, before gasping again and looking at each other.

 **Ahhh, yes. That makes sense. If Corrin could see me again…anyway…..you two are the same person, but from different timelines.**

"Timelines?" Fana asked.

 **Yes. Can you please tell me…who your grandmother was?**

Both dragonkin thought together.

XXXXX

 _"Wow! Grandma used to sit on this throne?"_

 _Corrin, now a man wise with age, picked his little girl up. "Yep. They say it had the power to reveal the truth of one's being. She had lots of people that looked out for her."_

 _"What was her name?" Fana asked._

 _XXXXX_

 _"Mee-ko-toe?"_

 _Corrin giggled and pinched her son's soft cheek. "It's not your usual name, Kana bean. She was wise and smart….I think she would be glad to see you…."_

 _"Where is she?"_

 _XXXXX_

 _"Dead, sadly. You know what that word means, right Kana?"_

 _"Yep," Corrin's daughter replied, voice low. "It means you go to sleep for a really really long time."_

 _"That's right."_

 _"Well…..what put her to sleep, Papa?"_

 _XXXX_

 _"That's….a story for another day, Kana," Corrin said. "Come along. Felicia will tuck you in tonight."_

 _"Okay Mama!"_

* * *

 **I knew Lady Mikoto myself, for a very long time. Corrin….only got to know her for a day.**

"Ms. Voice? You said you were the princess of Hoshido and Nohr, right? I think I heard Uncle Xander talk about that before."

"Uncle Ryoma said it too!"

 **Xander, Ryoma….Kana, can you tell me who the other one is?**

"Uhhh…..wait, Mama's brother is Xander, not Ryoma!"

"No, Kana, you've got it backwards! Ryoma is his brother!"

The voice chuckled **. Remember, you two come from alternate timelines. Who is Corrin's family in one timeline….sadly did not stay his in the other.**

"But why?" Mana asked. The two were both sitting patiently in front of the wall, despite the fact that the voice had no appearance to show itself.

 **Corrin knows all 8 of them. Xander, Ryoma, Leo, Takumi, Camilla, Hinoka, Elise, and Sakura. Even if only 6 are alive today.**

"….?" both Kana shared a look of confusion.

 **Dear me. I suppose Corrin wouldn't want to talk about what happened….let's see, 20 years ago? Kana, you don't have Takumi and Ryoma. And Kana, you lack Xander and Elise.**

"What happened to your uncle, Kana?" Fana asked.

"I dunno. What happened to _yours_?"

 **There was a war.**

"A war?" the two asked together.

 **Yes.**

"Isn't that when people fight….and d-die?" Mana asked, fiddling with his sword hilt. "Did….Hoshido and Nohr…."

 **Yes. In fact, that event is the common thread your timelines share. Nohr and Hoshido went to war, and your parent was trapped in the middle of it. But…..he and she could only choose one side.**

XXXXXX

 _"Corrin! How could you turn on us, your family?! Traitor!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Xander, but….the king is twisted! I can't go back, not when he's tried to kill me! Please, I hope you understand…."_

 _XXXXXX_

 _"Corrin! Why would you choose them over us?! Traitor!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Ryoma, but…..I've known them all my side. I can't just turn on them. I'm sorry. I hope you understand…."_

* * *

 **From there, the timelines split. Your parent would get to know two different sets of people, with the constants being Silas, Felicia, Jakob….and me.**

"But…..how do you know of both of us?"

"Yeah! My mama is his Auntie Felicia, and his papa is my Uncle Jakob! They're not the same people…."

 **Corrin and myself shared a fate. One is male, and the other is female, but both can claim to know me. My name is….**

XXXXXX

 _"Azura?"_

 _"Yes. Thank you for saving me, Corrin," the songstress said, smiling. "I was taken here by Haitaka and his men…."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"After milady's death, the people of Hoshido…turned on me. They were suspicious, me being from a foreign land. Ryoma and the others tried to stop it but…."_

 _XXXXXX_

 _"….Nohrians are coming?!" Sakura teared up. "B-But this is a hospital! Fort Jinya has nothing for them, it's just injured people! Can't they leave us alone?"_

 _"Damn! There's a lot of them out there…."_

 _Azura shook her head. "We have no choice. Please, will you help us, Corrin?"_

* * *

"Azura?"

 **Yes, that is me. Or rather….us. The two of us from the two timelines.**

"But…..why are you a voice? You sound like you're Mama's good friend!"

 **I'm afraid I perished the same way in both timelines. Right before the war ended. When Corrin was at his and her lowest point. I warned him and her of the danger, but your parent was always one to try to be optimistic. Not I.**

Fana and Mana wanted to help this mysterious Azura, but how?

"W-Well, how did you go, Miss Azura?"

 **….before I tell that story, I want you both to understand. You come from the same circumstance – Corrin being forced to fight a side of his family. The war senseless, from every angle. In one timeline, I…only made it worse.**

"….."

 **No pain is greater in my heart. Corrin was more than my friend, they were my family**.

"A-Azura…."

"How come….Papa never told us about you? Or any of our aunts or uncles?"

 **All of them miss me dearly. But how could they reopen the wound in their heart? So many things left unsaid….**

The twins heard the sadness in Azura's voice, an almost nonexistent husk. A shell of an existance. It was luck – or maybe fate? – that the two were able to become one entity.

 **I thank you, Kana and Kana. At least your existence….has healed Corrin's pain somewhat.**

"But….i-if I lost Sophie or any of my friends I dunno what I would do." Fana bit her lip. "Papa was sad all this time?"

"Mama's usually so happy when I'm around. If I lost Sophie or Nina or Forrest or….heck, anyone, I'd be crying all the time!"

 **Be glad the two of you are spared from this pain.**

"…..Azura? Was it a mistake….coming here?"

"Don't say that, Kana!" Fana grabbed his shoulders. "If we didn't….we wouldn't know what happened to Papa and Mama….and we wouldn't be….friends…."

"Wait, maybe we can fix this! Maybe ALL of us can be friends! C'mon, let's go back together!"

 **No.**

"No?" they asked together.

 **The relationship between Nohr and Hoshido will never be fully amended. Not after the war.**

XXXX

 _"I cannot fall in the hands of the enemy, so I must fulfill….." Ryoma unsheathed Raijinto and stabbed himself through the chest. "…my final d-duty!"_

 _He grit his teeth hard, and as he fell to the ground, blood and lightning pooling from his chest, his eyes met Corrin's and he whispered "I'm…counting on you…."_

 _XXXXX_

 _"ELISE!"_

 _Xander dropped his sword and ran to cradle his bleeding little sister, who looked to be great pain. Her innocent eyes stared blankly into his._

 _"Xander….your sword….lay it down for me…."_

 _"….!" Both the crown prince and Corrin shared a look of shock and horror._

 _"Nohr….needs more than you…not just your strength…." Elise let out a sound of pain, but she took her brother's hand. "Nohr needs caring…and tears…that's the way…"_

 _Her hand moved to his cheek._

 _"Try to be….at peace….."_

 _XXXXX_

 _"Corrin…..I will finally kill you….this time…for keeps!"_

 _The dragon princess gulped, but she pointed the Shadow Yato at Takumi's face. He was a corrupted and pained soul that had his hatred consume him. She had to be the one to fix it._

 _"Takumi….I promise….I will set your spirit free….just hold on, brother…."_

 _XXXXXX_

 _"I'm glad…Corrin….."_

 _The prince dropped his sword and ran over to Xander, who had fallen in their duel. The crown prince was wracked with guilt over his actions, so much so that the only thing he think of….was to engage in a suicidal duel._

 _"XANDER!"_

 _"Don't be so sad, little prince. I always said…." he smiled, blood leaking from his mouth. "…you could set your mind to do whatever you wanted to…."_

* * *

"But….c-can't we tell Papa and his Mama about all of this? Wouldn't they want their other family back?"

 **I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that. All it would be is cruel reminders of what Corrin lost. And while Ryoma, Elise, Takumi, and Xander would look** ** _like_** **Ryoma, Elise, Takumi, and Xander….it wouldn't** ** _be_** **them.**

The two sat up, trying to absorb this piece of information.

"So…..I can't be friends with-"

"-Kana?"

 **Of course you can. But this is the only place the two of you can reside together.**

"Papa….."

"Mama….."

Both dragonkin held their heads low.

 **Could….could you tell me something?**

"…..?"

"…..?"

 **I…..I would like to know about the day you were born. Please. I keep thinking about it….if Corrin was lucky enough to have you both, in each timeline….then it had to be a very very happy day in my sibling's life.**

"Well…..if I remember what Auntie Camilla said…."

"And if I can remember Auntie Hinoka telling me…."

 **Yes?**

"It goes like this!" the twins exclaimed.

XXXXXX

 _"T-This….is really my child…."_

 _Corrin carefully held the newborn in his arms, after his wife had passed out from exhaustion from giving birth. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura all looked so happy, electing to watch their brother._

 _"What should I….name her? I have no idea…." Corrin laughed nervously._

 _XXXXXX_

 _"Oooh, he's so cute. He looks just like you, Corrin," Camilla gushed._

 _Still winded in her infirmary bed, Corrin looked over her newborn son. He had the same pointy ears (their dragon blood at play) and the little tuff of hair on top was the same color as hers._

 _When the baby opened his eyes, it revealed that he had a soft sky blue to contrast with her hard red._

 _"If you're unsure on a name, sister, why don't you try a name from someone you knew?" Leo suggested. He, Xander, Elise, and Camilla all looked incredibly proud._

 _XXXXXX_

 _"No, Takumi, I want….an original name." Corrin's gaze never left his baby girl, who seemed fine at the moment. No crying, no whining, nothing like that. Just a stare with her wide blue eyes._

 _XXXXXX_

 _"How about…"_

 _XXXXXXX_

 _"I think I've got it…."_

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _"Kana!" Both Corrins shouted across their respective timelines. "My little….Kana bean….."_

 _Both babies seemed to love the name, as both of them giggled and flailed their pudgy little arms happily. In fact, they moved them to a point where they touched Corrin's cheeks._

 _"Awwwww!" both Elise and Sakura had the same clenched hands squeal._

 _"What a wonderful name," both Xander and Ryoma replied, sporting the same smirk._

 _"Your baby takes after you, big brother," both Leo and Takumi said, nodding in contentment, even if they tried to hide how happy they really were._

 _"So cuuuuute! C-Can I hold him/her?!" both Camilla and Hinoka had completely fallen in sibling adoration for the new arrival._

 _Both Corrins, however, held up their baby so their eyes met. Both Kanas continued to giggle and laugh, but the babies looked startled for one brief second:_

 _Corrin and Corrin were openly crying._

 _"Kana…."_

 _In midst of their happy day, shared with their siblings and loved ones, they had remembered the sister they had met nearly a decade earlier. The quiet, reserved girl that sang to them, and had endured so much. But she never stopped supporting their efforts, even until the very end._

 _"Azu…!"_

 _The day where she had exhausted all of her power singing her song to win the battle. To the win the war. To end the madness._

 _"Azura….!"_

 _Both prince and princess thought they saw their late cousin's image with the others, smiling at them, but it was only….an illusion._

 _However, when they looked back to their baby…..Kana and Kana giggled again, as if they wanted their new parent to smile again. A ray of hope after the dark trials Corrin had to face._

 _So he and she continued to cry, only turning their frowns upside down to celebrate._

 _His new daughter and her new son._

* * *

 **Thank you….t-thank you!**

Fana and Mana were being hugged by two apparitions of the same person – Azura – a girl with long aqua-colored hair and golden eyes. Their ethereal faces were covered in their endless tears of happiness, making both children smile.

 **Thank you, Kana! Thank you for making Corrin smile again!**

"Azura…." both whispered.

 **Thank you….**

In a flash, Azura seemed to have vanished, but her aura had illuminated the dark cavern room. With nothing else, the two stood up and stared into the other's eyes.

"So….what do we do know?"

"….I guess we go back home."

"Oooh…well, w-we can come back, right?"

"Yeah! But we can't stay here forever, Kana. Mama needs to smile!"

"You're right, and so does Papa! And all of our friends!"

"…."

"…."

"….I wish we could've been siblings for real," Mana whispered. "Cause then…."

"….we would NEVER have to say goodbye," Fana whispered back.

The two quickly hugged each other, sniffling.

"Kana….this will be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay. Can…you tell me more about Hoshido?"

"Only if you tell me about Nohr!"

"Deal, but you gotta promise you tell me about your aunts and uncles!"

"Okay, but you first!"

The twins giggled and released each other from their embrace. Fana headed for her "timeline" while Mana headed for his.

"Hey, Kana?"

"Yeah, Kana?"

"Do you think there's another timeline where….everyone got along, and there was no war, and Papa had Azura back?"

"Yeah. Where Mama got to hang out with Azura all the time, and everyone laughs and stuff. That'd be nice."

"Kana…..promise to be friends forever?"

"I promise Kana!"

The two waved goodbye to each other, vowing to meet up again another day. They had come from opposite worlds and fates, but one thing was common about the two of them:

They _adored_ their mother and father above all else.

 **FIN**

 **Final notes: Well...this is the end. Originally I was gonna seperate the two, but I would be bugged by the fact that one had priority over the one. Kana and Kana, they're both equal in my book. The idea of this alternate timelines/worlds was formed pretty early in this fic's fun, as I KNEW 100% Kana would be the last child. In this chapter, male Corrin sided with Hoshido while female Corrin sided with Nohr, which reflects the game box art.**

 **So male Kana comes from the ending of Conquest while female Kana comes from the ending of Birthright.**

 **But yeah, I really hope you guys enjoy the last go. I know I've been playing around with different ideas, but WOWZA this fic got a lot of views/reviews/favs/etc. And for the most part, everything seemed to be positive. Some chapters I enjoyed writing more than others, but I'm really really glad I stuck with this concept.**

 **So again, thanks for all of the feedback! If you want more FE stuff from me, then check out Anna's Bizarre Adventure (and maybe a new story idea next year)! See ya around! :D**


End file.
